Pranksters
by tsusami
Summary: It started with a little prank and quickly got out of control... NaruGaara. Implied SasuNaru. AU.
1. Pranksters

Keyboard, Angry, PG+

Pranksters 1

Sometimes Uzumaki could be too much. Gaara knew his best friend was a famed prankster and thus far he had been remarkably tolerant of said friend's games. Hell, he didn't think it an exaggeration that he was downright _saintly_ when it came to Uzumaki's "surprises." But _this_ was fuckin' unforgivable.

This was worse than the time Naruto set his homepage to gay porn the day his coworkers came over for a meeting, or the time all his passwords were changed to profanity and Gaara had to explain to the IT that no, IfckLilBoys was _not_ his password. _Those_ at least could be fixed with relative ease. At _least _he could get out of those on his own. But right now, Gaara couldn't even leave his own office. In fact, he didn't think he could maneuver enough to move more than three feet from his desk. He stared at his hands currently fanned over the keyboard- his thumbs firmly glued to the spacebar.

Gaara regretted the bottle of superglue he lent to Naruto for one of his art projects. He had seemed sincere enough when asking for it, lamb like innocence in his smile as he pleaded for help. Now Gaara realized his foolishness as he attempted to lift his hands once more.

Oh yeah. It was superglue.

After a few more attempts at freeing himself merely produced pain, Gaara threw his head back and let out a frustrated growl. Now was _not_ a good time. He needed to send out emails tonight and finish up his report for tomorrow's meeting. He imagined explaining this to Naruto who would only shrug, laugh and say "You don't need your thumbs to type anyways."

But it was infuriating and disrespectful and Gaara couldn't concentrate on anything other than his desire to rip Uzumaki a new one. Whoever convinced him they would be good roommates could probably con the devil. Gaara snorted. That's right, he _was_ talking about Uzumaki.

Gaara shook his head and took a deep breath. No, no, he was playing right into Uzumaki's hands. Uzumaki wanted to get under his skin and thus far, he was doing a beautiful job of it. Gaara had to play it cool. He had to let Uzumaki know that he wasn't going to get the upper hand. If that man thought his pranks were actually successful at driving Gaara crazy it would only be a matter of time before it became a source of leverage.

Gaara calmed his nerves and willed himself to breathe deeply. He wouldn't be able to use a mouse, but he knew enough hot keys that he could manage. He tried to focus on his screen, grateful for a moment that he had a small keyboard. It would make reaching keys uncomfortable, but much easier.

He focused on starting his report since e-mail would be a bit more of a challenge. And when his fingers ached from bending in unnatural positions, or he struggled to reach a key, he wished for nothing more than for his roommate to walk through that door so he could give him a piece of his mind. He tried to calm himself then, closing his eyes, willing the bad thoughts away and imagined walking on a beach, the feeling of sand beneath his feet calming him. When he was ready again he opened his eyes and resumed his report until the cycle continued again.

Eventually Uzumaki walked through the front door whistling cheerfully. "Gaaara, I'm home," he yelled. There seemed to be an extra ounce of excitement in his voice. Gaara ignored him as he always did and focused on his report. He typed away as quickly as possible, annoyed that he couldn't actually lift his thumbs, but thus far, he had managed, no matter how clumsily.

Naruto popped his head into the office, a bright grin on his face. "How was your day, Gaara? Did you finish up that report due tomorrow?"

"Fucker," he thought angrily, careful to appear cool and collected no matter how much Naruto egged him on. "I am working on it now," he replied, not bothering to look up at his roommate. He kept his eyes trained on the screen, hoping to shut him out.

"Oh?" he stepped closer. "How is that going? Almost done?" he said only too cheerfully.

"I am doing the best I can. I'm afraid I'll be at my computer all night. You'll have to eat dinner alone." He tried to sound matter of fact, as though nothing was wrong- just another unfortunate change in plans. However, Naruto didn't seem put out by this information. Indeed, he seemed positively delighted.

"Really? You can't join me?" he pouted. Gaara could hear the smile behind the fake pouting. "That's too bad," he lowered his head, hiding his expression. "And here I thought I'd surprise you," he shook his head. "A whole pizza and no one to share it with." Gaara's mouth dropped slightly open. He experienced an intense moment of shock followed by utter disbelief. _He didn't…_ "I walked by Raw Foods today as I was walking home," Gaara's fingers began to clench. He tried to hammer out actual words and not just strings of angry gibberish. "And I thought, hey, isn't that Gaara's favorite restaurant? Doesn't he just drool at the mention of their goat cheese pizza?"

Gaara could feel color creeping into his face. He did _not_ drool. But yes, Naruto was accurate in his assessment of Gaara's favorites. He could hear his stomach growl just thinking about it, his gut clenching in hunger pains at the thought of that delectable pizza no doubt sitting on the dining room table. It didn't help that he had skipped lunch.

"Sounds like you're pretty hungry," Naruto chuckled. "Couldn't you spare a few minutes? Just for one little slice?" Gaara's teeth clenched. He schooled his expression before looking up from his computer screen and shaking his head slowly.

"I wish I could, but I have very serious business to attend to." Hungry or no, he could wait it out. At some point Uzumaki _had_ to relent and free him. He just had to. Gaara just needed to survive all these hurdles and needless jabs at fun. Gaara returned his gaze to the computer screen. He deleted the lines of letters strung together in his anger. He was trying to patiently wait for Naruto's next move, but the other man was quiet. "Naruto?" He looked up, surprised by the quiet, contemplative face. Whatever he had expected, it was not the genuine look of disappointment tugging down the corner of the other man's lips. "Just, save me a piece, okay?" He spoke gently. Though he really did mean it. That really _was _his favorite dish and it didn't come cheap. He was a little surprised Naruto would go so far.

The familiar grin reappeared, Naruto's sunny disposition returning just as quickly. "You got it." He rubbed the back of his head, backing out of the office.

Gaara watched his retreat, silently wary of where this left him in the game, what Naruto would try next, and how long he had before the next attempt. Surely this couldn't be the end of it. He listened carefully as he heard Naruto's footsteps down to the kitchen- he could hear the click of the refrigerator door opening, various glass bottles clinking and cupboards being opened. Naruto seemed to be really preparing for dinner, obviously pulling out dishes and utensils before the scrape of a chair against the wooden floor.

Gaara cringed a little. He hated when Naruto did that. But things seemed peaceable enough. Gaara tried to relax a little. He looked again at his report, all the while keeping an ear out for his troublesome roommate. He was rewarded when ten minutes later he heard footsteps down the hall, heading towards his office. Naruto stood in his doorway, pizza box in one hand, close enough for him to smell the olives and peppers and melted cheese. He took a bite from the slice in his other hand with apparent relish, face emphasizing just _how_ delicious he thought it was. And because that wasn't confirmation enough, he let out a groan of pleasure as he chewed. "Man on MAN is this good. You sure you don't want any now? While the cheese is still hot?" Gaara could feel his annoyance meter rising rapidly.

_Stay calm, stay calm_, he chanted to himself. _This will all go away soon._ He shook his head, refusing to look Naruto in the eye. Naruto stepped forward, putting the pizza box on his desk. Gaara's eyes shot towards the box murderously, praying there weren't any papers underneath that soaking up the grease from the box. He tried to relax his shoulders, knowing Naruto would be watching. His roommate moved around the desk to stand behind him and stare over his shoulder.

"So how's the report going?" he asked between mouthfuls of pizza.

"It's going," he said tersely, trying to ignore the smell of tomato sauce and garlic wafting over from the box just a foot away. "Do you have to eat in here?" he asked a little coldly. "You're going to make a mess," he added a little hastily.

Naruto chuckled. "I got a little lonely so I thought I'd keep you company." He chewed noisily, smacking his lips and making all sorts of unnecessary noise. "This is _really_ good by the way. I can see why you love it so much."

"That's great," Gaara replied. His calm once again slipping.

"Oh hey, you should have a bite," Naruto added thoughtfully. He stuck the half eaten slice in front of him. Gaara stared at is suspiciously, holding his body away from it. All it would take was yielding a few inches and Gaara would be able to take a bite. Naruto was virtually hand feeding him, which made him extra wary. Gaara's stomach growled, urging him to forget his pride and take the damn bite. But one look at Naruto- at the hint of amusement in his smiling eyes prevented him. Gaara turned his head away.

"No thanks, it's full of your cooties, as you would call it."

Naruto snorted, pizza still dangled in front of him. "Come on," he shoved the pizza in his face, rubbing the crust against his lips, "I know you want it. Just one bite." Gaara tried to ignore the food being shoved at him, but without the help of his hands it was difficult. "My cooties won't kill you." He sounded annoyed.

Gaara's resolve was renewed then. He knew without a doubt that this was simply one more ploy to humiliate him and Naruto must be annoyed by his failure to take the bait. If he could just resist long enough, Uzumaki _had_ to concede defeat.

But he was hungry, and tired and his head was starting to hurt from the long hours of staring at a screen. That pizza smelled damn good.

"When you get a new slice, I'll take the first bite, deal?" None of that indirect kiss bullshit Naruto teased him about when they drank from the same glass before. He expected another quip from Naruto about his fear of cooties, or prissiness, or something, but surprisingly, Naruto didn't have any snooty comments for that one. He just nodded and finished the slice.

Gaara was aware of Naruto's every move as he walked around the desk to get the next slice. He didn't like the look on his roommate's face as he did so. This was not the carefree, easygoing Naruto from five minutes before. This man was intelligent, calculation, even slightly predatory. Gaara has the feeling this next move would be Naruto's last He was going in for the kill.

Naruto brought over a slice of the pizza. He held it up to Gaara's mouth just as had before. He didn't try to shove it between his lips or rub it against his face- he just held it calmly in front of him.

Gaara looked at Naruto warily, wandering what the trick was. But Naruto was quiet, smiling his old smile. Gaara opened his mouth, reaching forward to take a bite, but before he could reach, Naruto pulled the slice away.

Naruto burst out laughing as Gaara looked at him annoyed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," he protested, "here, have a bite. I won't do it again." He brought the slice closer again, chuckles still dying down. And just as Gaara was about to take a bite, Naruto snatched it away once more. Naruto held his stomach as he tried to calm himself, trying to stifle the laughter ringing against the office walls.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Gaara couldn't stop himself. "If you're gonna keep fucking around then take your pizza and get the HELL out of my office!"

Naruto looked down at him and smiled. The predatory look was back.

_Dammit, I fell for it._

"So you _are_ human after all." He sat up on the desk, relaxed and smug even as he looked down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gaara asked a little too defensively. Warning bells were going off in his head. Naruto was dangerous when he got like this. He tried to avert his gaze, focusing on the cursor blinking on the screen.

"You know, the first time, it really was just a prank," he picked at the pizza, pulling off an olive slice. "Just a little good-natured humor," he swept it up with his tongue, grinning at him. Gaara snorted. Some of his friends didn't seem so good natured when the male stripper showed up at his birthday party, nor did his family seem happy when he opened a dildo for Christmas. Gaara glared daggers as Naruto slowly devoured the pizza one topping at a time. _Good natured my ass._ "But none of it ever seemed to bother you," Naruto fixed him with a questioning look. "You'd handle everything with cool, calm reasoning and clear up any misunderstandings. I searched and couldn't pick up a hint of you being bothered by them."

"And so you felt compelled to try harder?" Gaara asked.

"Of course! It was like a challenge begging me to try it! I had to find out what would make you snap! What would make you … seem to care." Naruto hopped off the desk. Fingers tugged him by the chin, forcing his eyes away from the computer. Gaara could feel the grease on his fingers. "I had to, because I can't stand it when you pretend not to."

Gaara was silent. He had never seen Naruto look so serious- pale eyebrows narrowed over those bright blue eyes. Part of him was concerned for his friend, wanting to apologize for causing him worry, but another part of him, the sensible part that was still aware that his thumbs were glued to the keyboard, wondered if this was another trick; an dramatic overreaction meant to freak him out or prey on his sympathies.

The later suspicion won out.

"And the only way to prove this is by driving me crazy?" He said it flippantly, knowing Naruto was only trying to justify his bad behavior, but Naruto tugged him forward, eyes staring him down with a heated look.

"Yes." He said almost angrily. "I had to be sure." The intensity in his eyes really was starting to freak him out. Gaara recognized that look. "I had to get under your skin, the way you get under mine."

Gaara's cheeks turned pink. He could feel the heat flooding his face. He had the feeling that Naruto wasn't talking about the time he cleaned up his art supplies or washed his lucky socks. He thought of the many trials Naruto had put him through and realized just what he had been testing him for.

Gay porn sites, male strippers, sex toys, suggestive passwords- Naruto was testing to see if he had any aversion to homosexuality, or perhaps he wanted signs and signals that would clue him in to Gaara's sexuality. His apathetic responses to everything had provided ambiguous answers. _This_ is what Gaara imagined was driving Naruto insane.

"Are you gay?" Gaara blurted without preamble. "Because if that's what this is about, you can be assured that I won't turn homophobe on you. Girl or guy, you're still not fucking them on my couch."

Naruto stilled for a moment. He stared at Gaara before the corners of his mouth turned up and the first bubble escaped. Naruto clutched his stomach as his laughter exploded. He threw his head back, ignoring the look Gaara was giving him and not caring how crazy he seemed. Gaara sat quietly, irritated that he was still stuck and that Naruto seemed to be having such a grand time with all of this. A minute later, when the laughter finally died down, Naruto shook his head.

"You really are something else." He reached for the keyboard, fiddling near Gaara's hands. He heard something pop off and discovered that his hands were free. "Come on, let's unglue your thumbs." Naruto rose to his feet and put the forgotten pizza slice on top of the box. He left Gaara to stretch and headed towards the office door.

Gaara sat froze for a second, shocked at being somewhat free. He rose from his chair and stretched out his legs and arms. He looked at the pizza longingly, but left it where it was. Priorities first. "You're lucky I didn't try to tear myself free. I could have hurt myself."

Naruto snorted. "Please. If I had a dime for every time I glued myself to something.. A little nail polish remover will have you free in no time."

"Good, because as soon as I'm free…" Gaara was nearly behind Naruto, stepping out into the hallway."You'll what?" Naruto wheeled on him, pushing up against the wall. Gaara glared at him thinking Naruto was done playing with him, but apparently not. His wrist was being shoved above his head, the other wrist dragged along with it. Naruto's body pressed close enough that he could feel the other's body head through his suit.

"I'm locking you out of my office with the pizza inside," he smirked. Not the most terrifying threat, but Naruto had caught him unaware.

Naruto was eyeing him the way Gaara no doubt eyed the pizza earlier. "Then maybe I should keep you like this." Warm breath washed over him, the smell of pizza on his breath.

Gaara's cheeks felt warm again. His assessment of this situation had only been half correct. His roommate was not only gay, but attracted to _him._ Oh goody.

"Your breath reeks of garlic," he said, no longer comfortable with the current subject. Naruto startled, cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment. He released Gaara from his hold and headed towards the bathroom. He babbled the rest of the way, bringing up the time he glued his fingers together at school.

Gaara listened absently wondering how he had missed the signs, wondering how long Naruto had harbored these feelings without telling him; and now that he knew, how long until those pranks turned into advance. He admired Naruto's perseverance if not his approach, but friend or no friend, Gaara wasn't easy. He eyed the man in front of him from behind, trying to gauge how much he had underestimated his intelligence. He had a feeling that from now on, he would have to step up his own game. Naruto turned out to be one sly cat and Gaara had just been tagged as mouse.


	2. Getting Even

Pranksters Ch. 2

Getting Even

--

The morning light filtered through the living room window. Papers shuffled, lattes were sipped and a pleasant buzz of conversation remained consistent. Pleasant that is to everyone except Uzumaki who sat grumpily at the kitchen table. He slammed his fist down on the stapler with uncharacteristic violence, shifted the packet to the "done" pile before arranging the next packet. He glared at the peaceful looking red head who sat amidst a crowd of smiling men and women. He slammed his fist down again. No one in the living room seemed to notice. No one.

"Oi Naruto, if you didn't want to work here you should have told me. It would have saved me the trip." Shikamaru glared at him from the other side of the table, exacto knife carefully posed to cut the next sheet. Naruto turned his head to look at his partner. He refused to say anything, but this time he picked up the stapler and squeezed it instead of slamming his fist down.

"I told Gaara a week ago that you were coming over here to work on this stuff. But nooo, he had to have this meeting _today_- something _urgent_ that just _had_ to take place here_._ I made plans first, I refuse to budge," Naruto ranted. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went back to cutting.

"Fine, but slam that stapler one more time and I'll let _you_ cut these damn things." He shook his head, concentrating on the edge in front of him as he slid the knife along the metal ruler. Naruto watched him a moment before sighing. He stapled with more precision, less aggression, though his gaze constantly wandered over to the living room where the supposedly important meeting was taking place.

From what he could tell it was some sort of new advertising campaign. Tall poster boards leaned against the wooden entertainment stand. Tan men and women clad in skimpy bathing wear sported stylish sunglasses. Or what he assumed was supposed to be stylish. He couldn't tell what was being advertised- the lack of clothing or the shades. No wonder this was considered urgent. Whoever designed this campaign was confused.

Gaara sat comfortably on the leather couch pouring over some form of report or other. A neat stack rested in his lap while the top one was being flipped through. He appeared deeply immersed in its contents, pointing things out to the people around him and explaining it to them. Naruto snorted, wondering how much the girl next to him was actually paying attention. Naruto didn't miss the fact that the top two buttons of her shirt were undone and that she leaned over excessively to look at the report in Gaara's hands. Her shirt gaped open each time she leaned down far enough, her thigh brushed against his from sitting too close. Gaara didn't seem to have noticed, but the slip of a smile in place since she sat down told Naruto that it was deliberate.

He squeezed the stapler a bit more than necessary. Why didn't Gaara move away from her? Why did he let her get away with this? It was obviously sexual harassment. Even he could see that. Or had Gaara really not noticed? Or worse yet- maybe he welcomed it. He took a closer look at her. Young, slim, attired in the latest fashion- she wasn't bad looking.

Naruto immediately dismissed that idea. Attractive or no, his roommate was dense. Naruto had been subtly hitting on him since high school and had yet to receive the slightest reaction. He snorted, thinking of how the pretty little intern had a lot of frustration and disappointment ahead of her. Naruto knew- he had experienced it all first hand. Hell, even when Naruto thought he was being obvious, his roommate just interpreted the situation as a prank. Trying to prove he was serious was turning out to be a lot harder than he thought.

Naruto's gaze rested on his roommate. Maybe he took that last prank a little too far, but he had hoped to convey his feelings. _Not_ start a prank war. Now his roommate thought this was all just a game. And he had only himself to blame.

Naruto had spaced out while staring at Gaara. He blinked a few times when he realized his roommate had caught him. Naruto blinked and pretended to be looking out the window. He didn't miss the amused smirk on Gaara's face. The intern next to him also noticed him as she rose to her feet. Naruto gripped the stapler again when Gaara's hand moved to the small of her back to help her up. He looked at her kindly and Naruto wondered what she could have possibly said to make Gaara look so angelic.

"Naruto!" he smiled. "Could you help Matsuri bring out the pastries in the kitchen?" The girl was smiling at him politely. Naruto gave out an audible huff, but got to his feet. The chair scraped against the floor and Gaara cringed a little. Naruto smirked and turned a charming smile to the girl.

"Right this way," he led her into the kitchen. The strong scent of her perfume followed him. The smell reached him before she did. He resisted the urge to scrunch up his nose in distaste, ignoring how the scent burned down his nasal passage. He turned away trying to avoid it, listening for her hushed footsteps on the hardwood floor. She followed behind him not at all put out by the fact that Naruto kept his back to her.

"You two have a great apartment," she began. "It was so kind of Mr. Sabaku to offer his place for the meeting. When we were given the Monday deadline I think half of us were just about ready to quit!" she laughed. Naruto failed to see what was funny. Deadlines were one of the few things he took seriously. "He really saved us." She paused. Naruto could hear the admiration in her voice. He felt irritable knowing he had one more competitor. "It must be nice to have such a kind and considerate roommate," she continued. Annoyed, he chose not to respond, opening the refrigerator door. A sizeable white box was placed on the top shelf sealed with the bakery's name in a clean font.

"This must be the one," Naruto pulled it out and set it on the counter.

"I picked it up myself," she smiled. She seemed particularly pleased with herself. Like picking up a box of pastries was rocket science.

"Let me guess, you're the intern," Naruto smiled. In other words, the slave.

She smiled a little sheepishly, toeing the ground. The pose struck him as feminine, and had he not seen her give an eyeful to his roommate just five minutes prior, he would have interpreted her clasped hands as a sign of bashfulness. Oh yeah, she knew how to play it.

"Yes. It's my first year. But I feel very fortunate to be working under Mr. Sabaku. He's such a great mentor!" Her eyes were sparkling again. "Perhaps he mentioned me? I'm Matsuri," she added hopefully. Naruto knew what she was fishing for. He thought about giving her false hope, constructing stories of Gaara's praise and hinting at a secret admiration on his part, but he didn't feel like encouraging her. He shook his head.

"Sorry, but Gaara and I don't usually discuss our work. He's a rather private sorta guy," Naruto winked. She nodded in understanding, not at all put out by this information. She broke the seal on the box and opened up the top. He noticed she did so delicately. Probably to preserve her well manicured nails from chipping. Naruto reached to open a wooden cabinet, rummaging through the cupboards for a plate large enough to fit all the pastries.

"So, is it just you two living here?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yep," Naruto replied without much thought. He pulled out a large serving platter, checking to make sure it was clean and placed it on the counter. Normally they used the ceramic dish for sushi, but it would do.

"Your place is very well kept for a bachelor pad," she added casually. "Do you entertain guests often?" she added rather cautiously. Naruto was sliding a cheese Danish onto the plate when he realized the import of her question. A smile slid across his face as he continued to arrange the dish.

"Oh yeah, that Gaara. The quiet façade fools most people, but deep down he's a real party animal, if you know what I mean," he shot a wink in her direction. "Of course you'd never be able to tell unless you really knew him. He's pretty good at hiding his wild side." Matsuri looked up at him with wide, brown eyes. She seemed taken aback, averting her gaze to the pastry box as she digested this new information. Slowly she relaxed, the tension leaving her shoulders as she began smiling to herself.

"Like his tattoo," she offered.

"Yeah," Naruto looked at her suspiciously. "Like his tattoo." His curiosity was piqued. Maybe he had underestimated her. Not many of Gaara's coworkers knew about his tattoo. He usually covered it up pretty well with makeup and combing his bangs in the right direction- a relic of his wild youth he now had reason to hide. "So you know about that, huh?" he raised his eyebrows at her playfully. She blushed and looked away.

"He's my supervisor. We work closely together. Naturally I'm going to find out a little more about him than the average coworker." So she did think there was something extra between them. Naruto had a suspicion that her finding about the tattoo wasn't natural in any sense, but he didn't press her further. Personally, he didn't think he wanted to know.

"I think these are ready to go," he picked up the plate. "Grab that pot of coffee over there in case people want some," he nodded toward the far end of the counter. She nodded and diligently complied. Together they went back into the living room, distributing pastries and coffee. He was met with less than cool thanks, but Naruto let it slide. It's not like he had to work with them. They probably thought he was their slave too. Even his own roommate regarded him with disinterest. Not that this was unusual, but Naruto thought he could have at least tossed out a thanks for being imposed upon. He was too absorbed in his work, apparently.

"Save me a croissant," he ordered before going back to his document. Naruto was about to retort when a man in a dark green dress shirt with an even darker green tie grabbed the croissant and set it atop a napkin on the coffee table.

"Let me take care of that for you," he said enthusiastically. "I'll guard it with my life!" His dark brown eyes were wide in all earnestness, mouth set in determination. Hell, he even had a fist bunched up in the air. Talk about a freak. Naruto rolled his eyes and continued around the room. When he was done he took the rest of the pastries to the kitchen table and set it before Shikamaru with a grin.

"Breakfast," he smiled. He grabbed an apple Danish and bit into it with relish. "Wan eny cahee?" he asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru's face scrunched up in distaste. "But next time, don't ask with your mouth full." He shook his head and went back to work. Naruto went back into the kitchen to retrieve two mugs and some cream and sugar for himself. He brought them to the kitchen table. Matsuri was back to oogling her supervisor under the pretense of concentrating on his explanations. Naruto picked up the forgotten coffee pot and brought it back to his corner. He filled his mug, poured out a cup for Shikamaru and returned the pot to the kitchen. He shook his head wondering how long she was willing to suffer for Gaara's affections before she gave up or decided to jump him altogether. No matter. Gaara was an expert in evading unwanted situations. Naruto knew _that_ first hand as well.

He went back to stapling the never-ending stack of packets for their presentation. He went back to watching the events across the room as his hands went on autopilot. Occasionally he stopped to take a bite of his pastry. The bread flaked and a large clump of apple and syrup fell- right onto his papers.

Naruto searched for a napkin but realized that was the one thing he forgot to bring. Cursing he jumped from his seat and rushed to the kitchen for paper towels. He reached for the roll sitting on the counter and ripped off a few sheets. He berated himself for his clumsiness knowing he would have to make another copy.

Sitting back down at the table he wiped at the mess only to notice that the damp sticky, syrupy mess had soaked through the paper slightly. He lifted up the page to find a slight spot on the next page. Naruto groaned. He'd have to replace that page too. He yanked up the second page to check on the third page and paused.

_That_ wasn't part of his proposal. He raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru. He didn't think Shikamaru had the motivation to do this one himself, but still, it didn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Nara, is this _your_ handiwork?" He held up the third page for his partner. "I mean, I have nothing against using tricks to boost our evaluation, but isn't this a bit much?"

Shikamaru's mouth hung open. He stared at the picture in Naruto's hand and not for the usual reasons. "It's not mine. Temari made me throw away all my magazines." He turned his head sideways to get a better look. "Is that the only one or were we just about to embarrass ourselves on Monday?"

"Haven't checked yet," Naruto added. He slid the photo over to Nara so he didn't have to strain his neck. "Keep this one. As a memento." Shikamaru didn't look amused.

"Check the other packets. This may just set us back another hour."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto grumped. He had a bad feeling about this and was trying to avoid checking what he suspected was a rather substantial amount of damage. He began with the packets that were already stapled. He flipped to the third page. The same woman was spread out on this page, exposing all her charms. Naruto flipped through the next packet- the same naked legs spread for him and in the next one and the next. He pulled up the bottom of the stack and flipped through the pages- same sultry eyes, same rounded breasts. Naruto threw down the pages in frustration. "What the hell? Where did this crap come from?" He began flipping through the unstapled papers and began pulling out the extra additions. All of them depicted the same woman. He flipped the stack over hurriedly just as one of Gaara's coworkers walked past, heading towards the restroom.

"They were in every single packet. I have to undo every one of these now," he whispered harshly. As much as he enjoyed a prank, he had a feeling he was beginning to understand how his roommate felt.

Naruto looked up at his roommate with pure anger. Gaara knew he was pushing a deadline. The next hour lost would be another hour of sleep he would not get tonight. He looked at the stack of pornographic photos next to him. He was pretty certain he knew who was responsible. Naruto rose to his feet quickly, chair scraping against the wooden floor loud enough to grab the attention of most of their visitors and stomped to Gaara's office. He opened the door regardless of his roommate's request that he not enter without permission and began to rummage in his desk. Being as anal as he was, there had to be a stapler remover somewhere. Naruto was half way through the second drawer when he stumbled across the source of the numerous copies on his table. Naruto scowled and tossed it onto the desk. He would deal with that later, when he had time. He moved onto the next drawer where he finally discovered the desired object.

"I believe I forbade you from entering without my permission." His roommate leaned against the doorway, arms crossed leisurely across his chest.

"Yeah, well I needed something for my project," Naruto replied testily. He held up the stapler remover and made to leave the office. He was blocked by Gaara's unmoving body.

"You couldn't ask me?" Naruto felt like he was twelve again, being lectured by Iruka-sensei.

"You were busy," Naruto didn't feel like playing this game right now, his patience wearing thin. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be in the other room staring at your intern's rack right now?"

Gaara smirked. "Oh, so you noticed it too? Shall I introduce you two better? Send you on another errand with just the two of you? Maybe she can help you with your homework," his green eyes sparkled. "I don't mind sharing."

Naruto's heart rate accelerated. "What the hell does that mean?" Panic seeped into his voice. "Are you and her..?" he paused. He couldn't bring himself to finish the question. The casual touches and smiles replayed themselves in his mind. The cold burn of jealousy rolled through him.

"Are we what?" Gaara challenged him. Naruto was dumbstruck for once, unable to speak while his imagination spun out a million different possibilities. He began to wonder why she_ did_ know about Gaara's tattoo. "Not that any of that is your business." Gaara replied as though reading Naruto's thoughts. Naruto was hurt by the playfulness in his tone. He watched as his roommate turned away. "Next time ask before you barge into my office."

The conversation was over. Naruto missed his chance to find out- to find out the answers to any of his questions. Suddenly the mess on the kitchen table didn't seem so important anymore.


	3. A Helping Hand

Pranksters 3

Naruto collapsed onto the leather sofa, sighing in relief as he sank into its cushioned arms. Looking up at the ceiling, he pulled a plush pillow over his eyes, trying to shut out the brilliant white light beaming him from the skylights. For a moment he decided to forget the rules and even put his feet up.

The evening news whispered to him from the television. He was too tired for anything more than background noise and thus had failed to turn up the volume. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, but the blasted energy drink still coursing through his body denied him sleep.

He pushed away his anxiety, shuffling it to the back of his mind and trying not to think about how he just barely survived today, _barely_. Were it not for Shikamaru thinking of potential problems ahead of time he was sure those barbed questions would have skewered him on the spot. He groaned aloud just thinking about it. Gaara had done a real number on him. Even when he wasn't on top of his game, he was usually able to improvise with relative ease, but he had been distracted since Saturday, mentally and emotionally. Both had dealt considerable damage. He clenched his teeth just thinking about it- about that two faced intern and Gaara's coy behavior. Were it not for Shikamaru keeping his ass in line, his pitch would have sunk like the Titanic. His concentration was broken. And now that it was over, he was free to wallow in needless self pity.

He pulled the pillow off his face, using it to cushion his head as he curled up on his side. He stared at the TV absently thinking about Gaara's words, wondering if he was being vague just to tease or if this was a legitimate concern.

He was brought back to the present when a petite blonde woman stood before the camera. A flicker or recognition registered in the back of his mind, but he wasn't trying to discern who she was. A name had caught his attention and he was now listening for details in the story she was trying to convey.

She stood in the international arrival lobby at Narita amidst a wave of cameras and reporters, like herself, wagging microphones. They rippled around a lone figure making his way towards the doors. Black, spiky locks shined blue in the camera light while dark eyes regarded the press with glacial disinterest. He ignored the questions shouted in his ear choosing not to comment on his travels, his projects or his future plans. Their only reply was his publicist's red hair bobbing in front of the camera. She shoved them out of the way with a force few would expect from one so small.

"Mr. Uchiha has had a long journey and needs his rest," she said matter-of-factly. True, Sasuke did look grumpy, but when did he not? He exited the sliding airport doors, was ushered into an expensive looking car and was driven away. The camera panned back to catch the break lights before the black vehicle disappeared into the dark Tokyo night. The camera held on for as long as possible before switching back to the flustered reporter who made the best of her botched up story before signing out.

So he's back in town again, Naruto mused. But for how long, he thought cynically. Last time, he didn't even say good-bye. The bastard. Though Naruto was used to that by now.

His orange phone began hopping on the table, a frenetic tune screaming at him to pick up. Naruto reached for it lazily, checking the caller I.D. first. His eyes blinked a few times and did a double take. He sat up quickly and flipped it open.

"Dobe," the receiver deadpanned, "be at the Bridge in half an hour. You know where to find me." The voice cut out and he was met with silence on the other end. The call ended before he even said hello. Not that _that_ was the first thing he planned to say.

Naruto groaned. It would take half an hour to get to the Bridge. He slid his legs over the edge of the couch and sat up. He really wasn't up to going out tonight, but knowing Sasuke, he'd call every half hour until he arrived. Naruto rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. He may as well freshen up.

His bare feet sounded gently across the wooden floor. He shucked off his orange t-shirt on the way to his room, threw it onto his bed and rummaged through his closet. He pulled out a black button up shirt and his favorite orange tie- that would work. He slipped out of his shorts for a snug pair of black slacks. He was wearing his Halloween colors, as Sasuke often teased, but heck if he didn't look good in it.

Turning on the bathroom light he stood before the mirror to try to fix his hair. Looking at himself he sighed at the purple smudges beneath his eyes attesting to his difficult weekend. He reached for the gel on his bathroom counter and tried to perk up the limp blond spikes. He let his bangs fall into his eyes, spiking up the back. Content, he gave himself a once over before deciding he was fit to go.

Gaara was entering the apartment just as he slipped on the first shoe. Naruto ignored him, which was uncommonly childish of him, but he was still hurting from Saturday and the extent to which it sabotaged his project. He noted that Gaara offered no greeting in return.

Naruto stood up just as Gaara tried to squeeze past him in the narrow entryway. There was a brief moment of awkwardness where both men faced each other, chests brushing against one another, close enough for Naruto to notice Gaara's loosened tie and the spicy scent of his cologne. Naruto tried to ignore the way his heart sped up or the sudden strong desire to touch the other man and keep their bodies together. Instead he reached around him to slide the lock open.

"You look nice," Gaara commented. "Was that for today?" He moved past Naruto, sliding his feet into his slippers.

"No," Naruto said. "Going out," he offered vaguely. He swung the door open, tossed his blazer over his shoulder and stepped out.

Naruto rode the dingy, dimly lit elevator to the sixth floor. For such a random building there were some pretty high class joints inside. But that seemed to be the point with elitists these days. The more hidden something is, the more exclusive it becomes. Frankly Naruto thought it silly.

The doors opened onto a dark floor, purple and blue neon lights illuminating "The Bridge" behind the reception desk. Naruto strode up to the beautiful girl behind the counter. Had she not been standing behind the podium, Naruto would have assumed she was a model, here to enjoy the club like everyone else.

"Name?" she asked cordially. Admittance was based purely on invitation of course. Naruto gave her his name, smiling flirtatiously. She ignored it for her list, flipping through her pages until she spotted the U. "Mr. Uzumaki. Here you are," she paused. She scrutinized the note next to it, face betraying a moment of surprise before she looked up at him with a little more friendliness this time. "Welcome to the Bridge! Your friends have been waiting. May I check in any baggage for you? Get you started with any drinks?" Naruto shook his head at the barrage of questions. The more delay, the prissier Sasuke would get. "My friends are in the back?" he asked.

"Yes sir! Shall I escort you to them?" she asked a little too hopefully. He shook his head no. "I know the way," he smiled. Her expression dimmed a little, but she remained polite. Naruto would have felt bad if he wasn't used to this by now. If he thought she was interested in helping him more than sneaking a peek at the elusive Uchiha Sasuke, he would have allowed it. But Sasuke couldn't stand his fangirls and Naruto wasn't mean enough to tease the guy that for all his almost feminine beauty could still give him a good beating.

He thanked the receptionist anyways and slipped through the doorway to the club. The first lounge was relatively empty. A few young girls dressed in name brands from head to toe lounged gracefully on the leather sofas. They pressed the buttons of their cell phones with clean, manicured nails, trying not to look obvious as they all glanced at Naruto upon entering.

Naruto liked to think of this as the waiting room. Where people waited for their dates, or pretended to before picking up a new one. He sat here once out of boredom waiting for Sasuke to show up one night. He ended up chatting up a nice girl to pass the time until discovering that the very pretty girl he was talking to was actually a man. Sasuke didn't let him live that one down.

He smiled at the few girls that eyed him, no doubt trying to appraise his position or wealth based on the few accessories he was wearing. When nothing caught their eye they turned away, back to their phones or girlfriends, chatting. Naruto smiled to himself. The only thing of actual value he owned was tucked safely beneath his button up shirt. Naruto liked to protect things of value. Showing them off was just asking for trouble. Naruto shook his head at their obviousness. A club full of Tokyo's elite and somehow he had flashbacks of high school. He moved down into the bar area, past the dance floor thrumming from a heavy bass and singles undulating beneath colored lights. He made his way to the special lounge in the back, accessible only to the V.I.P.s among V.I.P.s. He waved at the very large man guarding the door.

"Hey Juugo, how's it going?" Gray eyes narrowed before softening in recognition. Sasuke's long time body guard smiled at him.

"Not bad," he said, "keeping the fan girls at bay." Naruto shook hands with the giant and nodded in understanding.

"I hear you. That receptionist seems to be one of them," he added conspiratorially. Juugo chuckled, a deep rich sound resounding in the hall.

"It's been quiet so far. Not many know he's here. Karin has the night off so everyone thinks he's at the Hideout where she's putting in an appearance." Naruto nodded. "Suigetsu went with her to supposedly help out the plan," Juugo chuckled. Naruto smiled in relief. Sasuke's other guard creeped him out to no end. Juugo stepped aside to let Naruto through the door. "Better get in there. Sasuke has been waiting. Sakura is here too." Naruto smiled. He thanked Juugo as he stepped into the warmly lit lounge.

Plush red couches lined the black walls. A man was perched comfortably in one of them, his crossed legs pulling his already tight leather pants even closer against his skin. He looked bored as he sipped from a large tumbler, but nodded occasionally to a pink haired girl rambling next to him. Naruto smiled, wondering if he did that simply so he wouldn't have to do any of the talking.

"Naruto!" Sakura jumped to her feet, closing the distance between them and embracing him warmly. "Sasuke told me you were coming. How are you?" she asked excitedly.

Naruto held her shoulders and took a good look at her. For someone who supposedly studied so much, she looked good and he told her so. She blushed, muttering something about running around all the time before grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch where she and Sasuke were sitting.

Naruto faced the man that had been absent for the greater part of the past ten years. The man that called them all together now: Uchiha Sasuke. They hadn't seen each other for a year at least, but Sasuke's absences tended to be long. World renowned photographer and sometimes model, his climb to fame took him all over the globe. If it wasn't his well sought after body in the shots it was his genius eyes behind the camera. And the brief times he came home, his friends were there waiting.

"You're late dobe," Sasuke greeted him coldly. "You look like shit."

"It's good to see you too Sasuke," Naruto sat down. "And I'd be in bed right now if _someone_ hadn't dragged me out half way across town."

"Anyone I know?" Sasuke leered.

Naruto punched his shoulder playfully. "_Asleep_, you bastard. It's been a tough week."

"It's Monday," Sakura pointed out.

"Exactly!" Naruto replied. He asked to see the drink menu before divulging to his friends the latest in his escapades or lack thereof. A few drinks later, they had all their details.

"I didn't realize your feelings for Gaara were so strong," Sakura pat his knee sympathetically. "Why don't you tell him directly?" she offered.

"Won't work," Sasuke butt in. "If he's not fucking you already, you're doing something wrong."

Naruto snorted. "Not all of us are giant pricks like you."

Sasuke smirked. "You would know." Naruto choked on his drink. Sakura pat him on the back a few times until he regained control of himself. Meanwhile, Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto, suddenly sitting closer than he was comfortable with. "But you know what the solution is." Black eyes bore into him from behind a veil of black lashes. Naruto's temperature suddenly shot up a few degrees. Sasuke never had much respect for personal boundaries, unless they were his own.

"I think I'm going to get another drink," Sakura declared, practically jumping to her feet and scuttling toward the door stiffly. "I'll be back soon," she said without looking at them.

Naruto watched her leave with a growing sense of panic, wanting to plead for her not to abandon him. "Uh, solution?" Naruto tried to get back to the subject. "And what's that?" his voiced squeaked as Sasuke's hand slid against his thigh. Sasuke leaned in close, looking Naruto straight in the eye, waiting for a reaction that wasn't coming.

"Take me home," he stated, or demanded. Naruto couldn't tell which. Naruto's shivered, goose pimples rising despite his long sleeves. That was the last thing on his mind tonight. But damn if he wasn't tempted. His eyes tried not to shift over the poster boy for sex, or acknowledge his own awareness of Sasuke's loose shirt- of the pale expanse of skin exposed from sternum to just below the curve of well defined abs. Dark eyes bore into him, reading his answer before his mouth could form the words. Naruto remembered that look. "But you won't," he stated, expression freezing back into indifference. He leaned back against the couch, resuming his air of disinterest in the world. "You're in love with him," he explained calmly, taking a sip of amber liquid.

Naruto could feel his cheeks burning, but for the life of him, he couldn't control it. "What are you talking about?" he countered. "No I'm not!" He could hear his own defensiveness and knew it was as convincing to Sasuke as it was to himself.

"You didn't kiss me," he countered, as though that answered everything. He raised the glass to his lips as though highlighting the very part that Naruto refused to take advantage of. Dark eyes watched him from above the glass's rim. Had he been anyone else that look would have melted him on the spot, the way it had the first time.

"Well sorry if I have other things on my mind. I told you, I'm exhausted." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest defensively and threw himself against the back of the couch. The more he held their bodies apart the less he felt tempted to take up Sasuke's offer.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry," he offered. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything it's just that taking you home was the last thing I had on my mind tonight." Sasuke's expression remained constant, but the slight lowering of his eyelids, a softening in his earlier gaze, told Naruto that he was listening.

"Relax dobe, I'm trying to help you here." His business face was on and suddenly Naruto knew that there would be something in it for him as well. "I won't be offended if you decide not to take advantage of me tonight," he smiled a little at this, "but take me home tonight. And in return for my help, you and your tightass roommate will participate in my newest project." Naruto was sure he missed something, because the more he thought over Sasuke's vague proposal the less it made sense.

"And taking you home is necessary… how?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Why do you think I kept our _relations_ a secret?" Naruto snorted. That was a delicate way of putting it. Not that he cared much anymore. It had been awhile since they'd dabbled in anything beyond friendship. He shrugged, assuming it had always been due to Sasuke's extremely private nature. Heck, he wouldn't want to publicize his personal life either. "Because if the public thought _you_ were what I desired, you would become an object of desire for them as well." Naruto's tired brain tried to process this. His confusion must have shown because Sasuke exhaled in a rare display of frustration. "If people think _I_ want you, they'll assume you have something to offer. They want to have you simply because _I _do." Understanding dawned on him and he nodded and smiled.

"So I take you home, you show up the next morning and Gaara assumes we're… well… you know!" The wheels were turning again and the plan was making sense. "But won't that make him think I don't like him?" Naruto frowned.

"Exactly," Sasuke replied. "You're eagerness has no doubt given you away. If Gaara thinks he has some competition, it may make him value your feelings for him."

Naruto smiled. "Wow Sasuke, when did you get so good at relationship stuff?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say good. Just playing the game." Naruto was silent. He picked up on the hint of seriousness behind those words and wondered if Sasuke was perhaps suffering in his own way. He would have asked about it, but he knew he would only get cryptic messages and roundabout answers. "It's time to put away middle school tactics and play with the adults," Sasuke added. Naruto didn't miss the insult.

--

Naruto fumbled with his keys, trying to hold it straight enough to actually insert the slim metal into the doorknob. After a few failed attempts and what Sasuke deemed a giggle, the brunette grabbed the keys impatiently, shoving Naruto out of the way. Naruto mumbled a complaint, but quickly forgot it when Sasuke managed to open the door, pushing Naruto through the doorway unceremoniously and catching him before he tripped over the shoes in the entryway.

"Geez dobe, when's the last time you drank?"

"That shoe just tried to trip me!" Naruto was amusingly indignant. He kicked the dress shoe which no doubt belonged to his roommate, being obviously too small to be Naruto's.

"Forget it dobe, let's get you to bed." Sasuke pulled the heavier man's arm around his neck, slightly annoyed that he couldn't hold his liquor. He wondered how Naruto would have ever gotten home had Sasuke not decided to accompany him. Slipping out of his shoes he led Naruto over to the kitchen. He propped the load of dead weight against the table carefully, thankful said dead weight was deciding to sit still. Sasuke let him go carefully before feeling along the wall in search of the kitchen light. Gaara had thankfully left the light on in the entryway so Sasuke wasn't completely blind. He found the switch, flipping it on and squinted against its brightness. He opened up a few cupboards to find a glass, filled it with water from the filter and took it back to Naruto.

"Drink this," he placed the cup into Naruto's hands. Naruto's shaky grip sloshed the cup a little, pulling it up to his nose.

"This doesn't smell like sake," he seemed confused.

"It's water, drink it," Sasuke said firmly, pushing the cup to Naruto's lips. He regretted giving him those last few shots of sake. Naruto pressed his lips against the glass tumbler and gulped the water down. He held the cup too high, water dribbling down the sides of his mouth and spilling against his already damp shirt. "You're such a slob," Sasuke shook his head, loosening Naruto's ridiculous orange tie and sliding it off. "Finish that and we'll get you ready for bed." His fingers slid to the black buttons of his shirt, quickly undoing each one.

He was surprised to see no undershirt, but Naruto's firm, tan flesh quickly exposed. Sasuke looked him over appreciatively. "It's good to see you're still taking care of yourself," he smirked, pulling the shirt out of the belted slacks and slipping the material off broad shoulders. Naruto giggled, if that's what it could be called as the shirt slid down to the table.

"None of that, Sasuke," he smiled coyly, reminding Sasuke of the women that tried to play innocent with him. "Gaara said no fucking on the couch," he laughed. Sasuke glanced down the hallway towards the bedrooms. He noted a faint light visible from the crack below the door.

"Is that so?" he grinned. Sasuke undid the few remaining buttons of his shirt, shrugging out of the silk garment and placing it on the table alongside Naruto's simple black button up. "But this is the kitchen table." He reached for Naruto's belt, sliding the end out of the first clasp. "It's not the same as the couch, is it?" Naruto struggled with the words, face visibly working through the logic as Sasuke slid his belt out from around him. Sasuke popped off the first button of his slacks. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he grabbed the water glass and returned to the kitchen. Naruto was too drunk for this to work. If Gaara caught them now he would think Naruto was being taken advantage of. If he could just sober up a little more…

Naruto was half sprawled out on the table when he got back, arm thrown over his eyes and the other resting against the stained wood. It was a familiar sight and yet Sasuke couldn't help a few pangs of lust, remembering the scent and taste of that warm skin- the pale hair against the dark tattoo.

"Sit up dobe," he pulled him up and put the water glass back in his hand. "Drink this," he said.

"I'm sleepy," Naruto complained. "I don't want anymore." He tried to put the glass down.

"Drink it, dobe," Sasuke insisted. He undid the top button of his leather pants, sliding the zipper down. He tried to wiggle them down a little, enough to expose a few inches of his boxer briefs.

"Hey, I have a pair like those," Naruto pointed at his underwear. He took a sip of the water, eyes a little less unfocused than before they arrived.

"Unlikely. I doubt you can afford this designer." He pulled the half finished cup out of Naruto's hands and placed it on the edge of the table. "Now," he looked Naruto straight in the eye, "do you remember what we talked about earlier today?" Naruto thought hard, but nothing seemed to register. "About your roommate," he clarified. Naruto's eyes opened a little wider and he nodded. Sasuke was relieved that Naruto still sobered up fairly quickly. "Good. Just follow my lead."

Sasuke knocked the glass over, water spilling and the loud crash of glass shattered the relative quiet of the apartment. Sasuke pushed Naruto down against the table, draping his body over his former lover's and latching his mouth onto Naruto's toned shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice cried out in genuine surprise. Sasuke tried to choose the least intimate spot, but hearing the door down the hall click, he quickly moved his mouth lower, nose pressed against the center of Naruto's tattoo.

Sasuke knew before the lights switched on that Gaara had seen them. Smiling against Naruto's skin, he knew that leaving the kitchen light on had ensured it.

"Eh hem," a voice interrupted them from the hallway. Sasuke didn't try to move away, but simply turned his head to regard Gaara with contempt. He pressed his cheek against Naruto's belly, showing his unwillingness to stop. "Naruto, I told you, not on the furniture." Sasuke was impressed. He couldn't look more disinterested had Sasuke done it himself. "Please take this to your bedroom," Gaara turned heel, leaving the light on behind him, "and be careful with the glass," he reminded.

Sasuke watched him retreat back into his bedroom. Gaara never once looked back at them, calmly leaving them to their own devices. Naruto looked slightly panicked, but made no move to stop him or explain. Sasuke looked at the empty hallway and smiled. For one as neat as Sabaku, he made no mention of wiping up the water or picking up the glass. In fact, for all his composure, he seemed to leave in quite a hurry.

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's to calm him. He pulled their clothes out of his hands and threw them back onto the table.

"Leave it," he all but commanded. "Time for phase two."


	4. Proposition

Pranksters 4

Pranksters 4

Proposition

The bedroom door clicked softly, the sound of the latch catching just audible over the blood rushing in his ears. Gaara sighed, leaning back against the unyielding door and pressed his palm flat against the grain. He tried to physically shove back the memory following him down the hall, telling himself it was none of his business; telling himself he should just go to bed while his ears strained unconsciously for any hint of events on the dining room table. He noted, with no small sense of concern, that it was _not_ the furniture he was anxious about.

Gaara closed his eyes, head hitting the door with a pronounced thud while his mind concentrated on forcing air into his body with deep, slow breaths. His heart still raced and his cheeks still burned, but with the slow inhalation of a seasoned runner he was relieved to feel his heart rate slowing.

Two people stumbled in the hallway outside his door. His hear rate leaped back to its frenetic pace. He realized he was holding his breath when he was able to catch a few words of the mumbled whispers drifting down the hall. Gaara chortled when the words "pants too tight" were picked up loud and clear. Apparently Naruto's bedroom voice still managed to project.

He felt foolish over worrying about the disingenuous trickster. He knew Naruto had stumbled in drunkenly just by his exclamation over a shoe, but when a glass shattered and Naruto yelled out Gaara felt a jolt of panic he hadn't expected. For a moment he lost his cool, rushing down the hall to help him and if it not for the dark, Naruto _and_ his guest would have witnessed his discomfiture.

But his assistance wasn't necessary, obviously unwanted while his roommate spread himself out for not just someone deemed good enough after a few glasses of hard liquor, but Japan's number one model—half naked and on his knees. It was the last person he expected to find in Naruto's bed.

And none of it was his business.

Gaara waved this chant like a charm against the memory of Uchiha's scalding glare—the mix of loathing and annoyance as he practically rubbed his cheek against Naruto's groin; or the sound of Naruto's startled cry, another man's name on his lips.

Once the anxiety faded the easiest emotion to latch onto was anger. How _dare_ he bring a stranger back home with him, and on a _week_ night? Granted the Uchiha was no stranger, but years of absence and not a word between them failed to strike him as a commendation for special treatment.

Gaara left his post by the door, stalking over to his bed with purpose. He scooped up the scattered reports, pulling them into a loose pile and stacked them clumsily against the wine colored duvet. He ignored the sharp slice of fine paper against his finger, picking up the entire mess and clipping it together haphazardly. He tossed it into his open briefcase with a little more violence than necessary.

He was too irate to concentrate on any more work tonight. He pulled back the covers swiftly, the hushing material reminding him to stay quiet. Not that _he_ would remember, Gaara thought angrily.

The heavy footsteps outside his door a minute ago disappeared with the click of a lock. Gaara tried not to picture the two of them or what would happen behind that door, sitting atop the groaning mattress and sliding between the cotton sheets.

He couldn't help noting that the bed was cold, curling over on his side before switching off the lamp on his bedside table. The room blinked into darkness relieved only by the blocky red numbers of the digital clock commenting on the ungodly hour. Gaara shifted in the bed trying to find the right level of support for his neck. The sheets rustled loudly, settling over him again as he stopped. He lay still for a few minutes before shifting again. The sounds of fabric bending and sliding sounded deafening in the stillness. He rolled onto his back staring into the dark room unblinking—familiar shadows and outlines slowly came to light.

The growing warmth of the blankets swept over him, draining the anger and leaving only the tiredness that had no doubt caused it. Now was not a time to try to think things through rationally. His overreaction was a clear indication of his inability to think with the cool, collected rationality that marked most of his decisions.

In the morning he would try…

A deep male groan slipped beneath the door, effectively halting his thought process. He shut his eyes tight against it, the image of Naruto pressed against the table flashing beneath his lids. His eyes flew open, still imagining the Uchiha's glare as he practically rubbed his face against Naruto's surprisingly well developed abs. He mentally begged them to go away.

A more insistent groan denied his request, following him even when he threw the covers over his head. Gaara felt the stirrings of angry annoyance, launching a mental list of all the things he'd have to say in the morning, or rather, later today. But for now he decided he would _not_ let the sounds of pleasure broadcasting from his roommate's room bother him anymore or even consider the reasons why the thought of those two together even annoyed him in the first place.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto's voice floated, the airy whisper ringing in Gaara's ears. He pulled the pillow over his head and tried not to groan.

--

"Oh yeah," Naruto groaned appreciatively. "Right there," he purred into his pillow. Sasuke dug his thumbs into the firm flesh between his shoulder blades, palms sliding forward towards the sculpted shoulders.

"Your back is one giant knot. What the hell did you do?" he said in bedroom tones.

Naruto gave a noncommittal shrug, relaxing again as Sasuke kneaded out the tight muscles in his neck and shoulders. He moaned at the pleasurable pain and the resulting soothing effects. He had forgotten how good Sasuke was with his hands.

"Don't stick your face in the pillow, you need to be loud enough for your roommate to hear." Sasuke jabbed him harshly with both thumbs, prompting Naruto to cry out. "Come on Naruto, is that the best you can do?" He jabbed him harder, satisfied with the rise in volume produced. "I doubt your roommate is asleep right now." Sasuke shifted his position to sit atop Naruto's legs, thighs fitting against his narrow frame. "I bet he's lying in bed right now, all alone, imagining you getting fucked." He threw his weight forward a little to match the momentum of his hands. The bed shifted in unison, the wooden headboard thudding softly against the wall. "We have to make him think I'm doing a good job," he threw his weight a little harder, satisfied with the sharper impact between headboard and wall. He pinched Naruto on the next push snorting at the pained cry and the accompanying crescendo as he twisted the flesh.

"Sasuke," Naruto cried out in warning, the tone ambiguous enough to satisfy him. He ignored his body's request to respond, keeping his distance from the perky ass he was hovering over.

"Careful dobe," he whispered. "Keep calling my name out like that and I may take you for real." Naruto's body tensed. Sasuke slinked forward, pressing his chest against the warm backside, feeling the thrum of Naruto's pounding heart. "Judging by your reaction, I'd say you want me to." He pulled back a few stray locks of blond hair, attaching his lips to the juncture between neck and shoulder. He bit down harshly, his weight holding down the struggling body, satisfied only when Naruto cried out long enough.

He let him go, pushing himself up with both arms and back pedaling to slide off his now angry friend. Naruto's hand felt along the injured spot, checking his fingertips for a sign of broken skin.

"Relax," Sasuke said. "I only bit hard enough to bruise. You'll have a nice hickey that should fade by the weekend." Sasuke slid into the space next to him, stretching out his legs and tucking his hands beneath his head. Naruto curled up on his side, back turned defiantly. "Don't be a baby," Sasuke said. "You wouldn't have let me if I warned you." Naruto didn't reply. "You used to like it when I bit you," Sasuke teased. "In fact, I bet you're mad because you liked that one too."

"That really hurt you bastard," Naruto sulked. He scoot his body forward, distancing himself as much as the single bed allowed.

"You're welcome," Sasuke replied. He smiled at Naruto's petulant tone, remembering how childish the usually overconfident man could be. His gaze settled on nothing in particular, ignoring the discomfort in his too tight leather pants and slowly willing it away.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto's voice broke the silence. He paused long enough to shift, turning onto his back in the creaking bed. "This isn't going to make things awkward between us, is it?"

Sasuke sucked in a breath, the darkness somehow heavier than a moment ago. It pressed against him like the words themselves, pushing him outside his realm of comfort.

"Why would it?" he said with more confidence than was meant, the burn in his loins sufficiently doused by the sobering topic.

Naruto sighed, moving his hands to clasp them over his bare stomach. "It's just that, neither of us have really pursued someone. Seriously that is. We've never been with someone exclusively since…" he paused.

"Not since we were together," Sasuke finished. Uncomfortable memories floated to the surface.

"Yeah," Naruto lapsed into silence. Sasuke wondered if he was remembering them too. "And I know I haven't been completely firm in cutting off ties between us," he continued carefully. He stopped there, letting the words sink into the space around them. Sasuke absorbed its meaning, a slight twisting in his gut churning conflicting emotions.

"You're breaking up with me again?" he said jokingly, the bittersweet smile covered by darkness.

"You know that's not it," Naruto said. "I still really value you as a friend. That's why I'm hoping this won't change that. That's why I won't take advantage of you tonight. Because if there _are_ any feelings on your side still, I know it wouldn't be fair."

Sasuke snorted. "It's just sex," he said. He thought bitterly of the judging gray eyes watching him slip out of the car with Naruto. "It wouldn't mean anything."

Naruto huffed angrily. "Thanks a lot, teme," he rolled over onto his side, facing the wall. He punched the pillow a few times before settling back into his position, short angry punches demonstrating his displeasure. "Good night," he said with finality, cutting off the conversation.

_Great_, Sasuke thought resentfully. _You're damned if you do, you're damned if you don't_. Strawberry tinted eyelashes floated back to him, dark gray eyes rimmed in regret. Sasuke shut his eyes, but still they followed him. Squeezing his eyes tight, he tried to lose them in a sleep he knew would not come.

Morning

Gaara sat on the edge of his bed, bare feet cold against the wooden floor. His eyes were closed, body slouched and hands resting on the edge of the mattress. He did _not_ want to get up. It took all his strength forcing himself to sit up this much, pure habit propelling him forward when the second alarm went off. He rose sluggishly, padding across the room like a somnambulist and let his hand fall heavily upon the alarm. He paused a moment, bleary eyed and limbs heavy, leaning against the dresser. He caught himself with a jolt when his dozing body overbalanced and nearly crashed into the dresser.

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes and forcing his heavy lids open. Grabbing the pile of garments prepared on the dresser, he carried the bundle with one arm into the bathroom.

It was when the first spray of hot water poured over his head that he began to feel a little revived. Pale eyes slowly grew accustomed to the too bright lights and slowly the pain of opening them faded. He stood under the massaging waters for a moment, allowing it to run across his body, warming him in the chill air. He reached for the bar of soap in the dispenser, the smell of yuzu, crisp and tangy, relaxing him. He rubbed the round cake between his hands, working up a good lather. Rubbing a little more life into his limbs, he began to recall the events of the previous night. He was too tired to be angry right now, sighing when he thought of the broken glass no doubt waiting for him on the dining room floor. Later, when they were both awake and _sober_ he would address it-- later, when he wasn't drained and feeling the groggy confusion endemic to sleep deprivation.

Gaara's hands fell lax, the bar of soap still clasped between his palms. His head leaned against the shower wall, a small sigh swallowed in the steam. The game was over, wasn't it? Bringing in Matsuri had been a sure fire way to discourage him, but part of him never expected the other to concede. The Uzumaki he knew wasn't the type to give up. The Uzumaki he knew fought tooth and nail for the things he wanted; who sought solutions in even hopeless situations. Begrudgingly, Gaara realized he had been looking forward to Naruto's challenges. The game of being pursued was a thrilling one and even if he planned not to be caught in the end, he was disappointed to have it cut so short.

Gaara put the soap back and rubbed the lather over his chest absently. The memory of Naruto's half undress rose to mind and the moans that continued to sound from behind bedroom doors. Had he overestimated Naruto's affections? Was it curiosity or merely passing interest? Or maybe a simple case of something better coming along. He hoped it wasn't the latter. Gaara had his pride and even he couldn't deny the sting of being passed up for someone else.

Regardless of the situation, Naruto's actions last night were unacceptable. Gaara reached for the shampoo with renewed purpose. He would have a firm talking to after work about the impropriety of bringing guests over on a weeknight. Weekends were negotiable of course. But last night Gaara lay wide awake in his bed long after Naruto's final moans died down. He had no desire to pass another restless night because his roommate couldn't keep quiet.

He held onto this anger as he scrubbed his hair. It was difficult to maintain when all he wanted was to doze under the hot water. And he did manage to doze awhile as the water cascaded down his hair, soap and water flowing down in rivulets. He let the water wash away the soap and everything else with it. Goose pimples rose like a rash across his skin when he turned off the steaming water.

He dried himself off, feeling refreshed and more alert than he did five minutes ago, dressing and grooming according to his usual routine. He looked himself over in the mirror, eyes boring into the tired green, shadow rimmed eyes and stood up a little straighter. He brushed the heavy liquid foundation over the blood red tattoo, his eyes trained on himself, fixed in a familiar expressionless stare. Last night would not affect him. He combed his hair over the well concealed spot. He turned his head slowly to the right and then to the left. He investigated his handiwork, satisfied no one would detect that remnant of another age.

He emerged some minutes later in his neatly pressed suit, calm about the mess he was certain he would find. He was distracted before he could switch on the light, alert to the presence of another body in the room. He glanced curiously at the graceful silhouette, visible shadow and light drawing the profile of a body reposed.

Uchiha Sasuke stared out the large glass window, his face only a sliver of cheekbone and nose, his hard jaw darkened in shadow. He looked like a study in light, his pale torso a sharp contrast with the inky black leather pants from last night and his blue, black hair. He was undisturbed by Gaara's presence, eyes unblinking in what seemed like deep concentration. For a man, his beauty was haunting. The suspicion that Naruto simply found something better lurked painfully behind his thoughts.

He hardened himself against these silly thoughts, flipping the light switch. His eyes darted across the dining room floor searching out shards of broken glass, but finding none.

"I hope you'll forgive me for taking the liberty of making myself at home," Uchiha's voice addressed him from the living room. Gaara's gaze sidled to the still unmoving form. He held his surprise in check. "I'll make sure the glass is replaced. Most of it should be in the trash. I would have vacuumed, but I didn't wish to wake anyone." Inky black eyes, dark as his hair in shadow were fixated on him. His calm, tired gaze offered no apology.

"Forget the glass," Gaara said. He would accept no favors. He slid on a pair of slippers by the entrance way before proceeding across the wooden floor. He entered the kitchen where he started up a fresh pot of coffee and turned to begin preparing breakfast. He paused, suddenly feeling slightly off. He felt the presence in the other room, hovering over him like a cloud of unease. He imagined eating his usual fare alone in the dining room with a lone guest to observe. He opted to toast a bagel instead.

Gaara stepped into the dining room to face his early morning guest. "Can I get you anything," he asked politely.

"Coffee is fine," he replied with disinterest, not bothering to look away from the window. He remained perched languidly across the couch, becoming a part of it like something molded.

Gaara took his eyes away from him, reentering the kitchen to pull out the small bag of bagels in the pantry. He placed it on the counter and sliced it in half, small crumbs tumbling across the counter before he placed it on the rack of the toaster oven and turned the knob. He tried to think of what else he could do to occupy himself, but all he could do was wait.

He leaned against the counter, head turned to watch the toaster oven heat up, orange bars glowing brighter while the bread sat unmoving, unchanging; and then to the drip of coffee, the drip drip sounding with each drop. He warred between two decisions while his eyes stared absently, the model's presence ever at the back of his mind. The counter was cool against his hands, the edge jabbing into his lower back. He pushed away from it trying not to feel too self conscious as he moved toward the living room.

"I'm surprised you're awake so early," he went into business mode. Years as head of the family company made him proficient in the art of meaningless chit chat.

"I never slept," he said. This was a surprise. Gaara has assumed that after last night's events… "Jet lag," he explained. Gaara nodded. "My body will want to sleep in a few hours." That explained the tired eyes.

"Must be harsh traveling so much," he said. He realized how fortunate he was that most clients came to him.

Uchiha found this statement amusing, his lips quirking slightly. "It's the life I chose."

Gaara had no response. He shifted uncomfortably, standing in the living room in awkward silence. He pondered sitting down, or retrieving the bagel unfinished in the toaster, or offering one to his guest. Thankfully he was spared by the coffee maker, whose perfect timing called an end to this awkward exchange.

"Coffee is done," he said for lack of anything better to say.

Uchiha rose from his position with liquid grace, a mundane gesture somehow enticingly sexy and his well muscled body shifting with feline precision. Gaara caught himself looking, suddenly feeling less adequate, less coordinated like an adolescent still growing into his limbs.

Uchiha caught his stare, no doubt mistaking it for something else. Gaara tried to remain calm, offering a poor attempt at a smile, but refused to look away. That would just make him seem guilty. Uchiha's gaze fixed upon his, watching him carefully, questioning. Gaara forced himself to match his stare, face settling into a well practiced mask, each memorized muscle placement intact. Uchiha seemed amused by this. He paused, caressing Gaara with two eyes dark as the center of a well, their content just as mysterious, just as indistinguishable. Gaara couldn't tell if Uchiha was sizing him up or checking him out; whether the narrowing of his eyes entailed a sense rivalry or dismissal.

Gaara held his ground as Uchiha slinked closer. Dark eyes watching carefully, a pale hand reached out and grasped him by the chin. Gaara's unblinking eyes rose in question, unflinching as his guest turned his head one way then the next. He kept his breathing even despite the pounding of his heart.

"I can see why he's attracted to you," he smirked. Gaara was released without another word. Uchiha turned, feet sliding along the floor in perfect silence.

Gaara remained rooted to the spot, eyes following the ripple of muscles along that pale back. _Wait, what?_

Gaara rushed over to the kitchen to where Uchiha was pouring himself a cup of coffee. He paid little attention to Gaara's appearance, lifting the mug and savoring the first sip.

"What does that mean?" Gaara asked perturbed.

"You're an intelligent man," he lowered the mug. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

The confusion last night returned ten fold. "But last night… and then," he struggled for the words that would explain. He regretted saying anything at all. He forced himself to stop rambling, to stop bumbling like an idiot in front of his rival. _Wait, rival?_ Gaara was getting annoyed with how easily Uchiha made him lose his cool.

"And you're a stranger to casual sex? Someone like you?" he smiled into his cup. Gaara wondered if Naruto had told him about Matsuri. He could have kicked himself for being so clever. "I told Naruto you could have joined us," Uchiha continued. Gaara could feel his ears burning and his neck flush. "He must be turning into a prude in his old age," he chuckled. "I've never heard him stay so quiet before."

Gaara leaned against the counter a little, failing to process the outrageous things he was hearing, wondering if this was a dream while his body still dozed under the shower. Because if he was awake, then this wasn't a dream and Naruto _was_ still attracted him; and the model standing in front of him like an ad for modern living _did_ screw the brains out of his roommate last night and not for the first time either.

"But enough about Naruto," Uchiha placed the coffee mug on the counter, the heavy glass barely clinking against the tile. The black content swished gently inside the white cup, nearly blending into the pale arm resting against the counter. Once again Gaara felt his personal space being invaded. He tried not to flinch back as the taller man leaned forward, meeting him at eye level. "The reason I'm still here is you." Gaara's eyes narrowed. The flirtation a minute ago was gone, the playfulness absent from his body. This was a man with an agenda— someone who meant business.

"How can I help you?" He stood up a little straighter, his composure returned on a playing field he understood.

Uchiha smirked, aware that he held Gaara's full attention. "I have a proposition for you," he turned and leaned against the counter. He crossed his arms as if his own project disinterested him.

"I'm listening," Gaara prompted.

"Inuzuka Kiba wants to take his new line international." Gaara nodded, familiar with the famous designer. His own cologne was an Inuzuka product. "He asked me personally to design the ads. All creative decisions are in my executive power." Considering Uchiha's reputation, this was not unfounded. This was a wise move. His success domestically in no way dwarfed his reputation in Europe and the rest of Asia.

"What do you need me for?" Gaara asked. Uchiha looked at him, obviously gauging his body language, his expression.

"You're the CEO to the largest advertising agency in Japan. I'm not hinting that you need it, but this project will no doubt raise your profile internationally. Ask and it's all yours. But you have to do something for me in return."

The offer wasn't just appealing, it was a godsend. Uchiha was very selective of the agencies he worked with. If he didn't jump all over this, his competitors no doubt would. Subaku groups may have dominated the television slots and subway posts of Japan, but internationally, they struggled to compete.

"And what is that?" Gaara prompted. Uchiha grinned. He picked up the neglected cup of coffee, steam no longer rising from the top. He took a sip anyways, body relaxed and confident that his suit was won. He returned his gaze to Gaara calmly.

"I want you as my model."


	5. Playing Dirty

Pranksters Chapter 5

Pranksters Chapter 5

Playing Dirty

"What's wrong with the outfit?" Sasuke asked. He could already feel a headache starting.

Naruto clung to his white robe, holding the two folds across his chest tightly. "Outfit? What outfit? I'm in my _underwear!_" He looked around wildly, as though everyone cared enough to pay all their attention to him.

"No dobe, _your_ underwear has never been that stylish. Consider it a gift." He uncrossed his arms, reaching for the robe's tie around his waist.

"You didn't tell me I'd be posing in my underwear!" Naruto stepped out of reach.

Sasuke wasn't feeling patient. "You asked me to help with your guy problem. I'm helping. This is how you will repay me unless you want me to explain to your roommate why I was giving you a back massage a few nights ago." Naruto gulped visibly. His grip on the robe loosened. "Relax," Sasuke urged, "the majority of people here have seen me in less than that. No one will look twice."

"Yeah, but it's not everyone else I'm worried about," Naruto admitted. Sasuke followed his gaze to the young intern hovering by the coffee table talking to the assistants.

"Is that your competition?" Sasuke asked. He noted her designer suit and matching shoes. Either Sabaku was shelling it out or she got around. She wasn't paid enough to be able to afford Chanel.

"Her name is Matsuri," Naruto growled.

She was pretty: smooth skin, shiny brown hair that was obviously dyed, and a slim body with just enough hint of curves. But knowing Sabaku's status and his looks, he could very easily do better.

"You sure they're fucking?" Sasuke smiled when she noted his stare, pushing back a lock of hair shyly and exposing her face better. "You've seen them?"

"No! Of course not! It's just, she knew about his tattoo," Naruto whispered. Sasuke snorted. Leave it to Naruto to miss the obvious.

"Hold that thought," Sasuke began sauntering over to the coffee table. He kept his eyes fixed on her the entire way, knowing how good he looked in his clothes and knowing that she noticed it too. She tried not to look at him, eyes darting quickly after each furtive glance. She tried to look absorbed in the conversation she was having with his assistant, nodding enthusiastically with one word responses.

"Udon, Mr. Sabaku is late. Fetch him from the dressing room." He kept his eyes on her while speaking, smiling a little more when her cheeks flushed.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha," Udon rolled his eyes before scampering away. Sasuke would allow him to get away with it, this time.

Sasuke leaned against the table, stretching his torso back a little and allowing the tight black shirt to outline his abs. He didn't think the cheap folding table was meant to support him so he held back his weight despite the discomfort.

"See anything you like?" he said, waiting for her brown eyes to meet his. The response in her cheeks was immediate. "We have tea somewhere if you don't like coffee," he gestured to the untouched brown containers of decaf and caffeinated beverage. Her mouth parted open a little in understanding. His meaning sank in belatedly, just as he intended it.

"Coffee is fine!" she said, hand darting out to grab one of the neatly stacked white cups. Her voice sounded too high.

"I've never seen you before," he continued. Her hands shook a little as she poured the dark steaming liquid into the thin paper cup. "You must be with Sabaku's camp."

She pressed her pink lips together and nodded, keeping her eyes averted while she added milk and sugar. Her slim pale wrists were just visible from under her sleeves. "I'm his personal assistant. My name is Matsuri."

"Cute name for a cute girl…" She blushed again, shaking her head to deny it. Sasuke crossed his arms, knowing how the position showed off his toning nicely. He ignored the way the table groaned a little. "Matsuri… that name sounds familiar." He pressed a finger to his mouth, biting his lip slightly. She followed every movement, thinking he wasn't looking at her. "Ah yes, I heard that name from Naruto. I hear you and Mr. Sabaku have a rather _special_ working relationship. It's too bad," his eyes slid over her body, "it seems like every time I get back, all the good ones are taken."

He waited for the denial her body was already professing.

"I wouldn't say taken," she breathed over her coffee cup. "It's more of a schoolgirl crush..." Her words were sincere enough to lead Sasuke to believe that her feelings at least were real. Her crush, apparently, was unrequited.

"Good coffee?" he asked. He pushed his weight off the table and stood.

"Yes," she smiled, then visibly relaxed, letting her eyes fully meet his before a sudden look of panic marred her expression. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Would you like some?" She rushed to pull out a paper cup and pour him some.

"Black is fine," he smiled. He turned to look at Naruto, but caught Juugo's angry look instead. His one genuine smile of the day quickly faded.

A tap on his shoulder gave him little time to brood. He turned his head to find a pretty redhead scowling at him. He was clinging to his robe as tightly as Naruto had been.

"Uchiha!" Sabaku whispered harshly. "This is not what I bargained for!" Udon looked ready to keel over. He leaned over the coffee table heavily, his glasses nearly slipping off his nose. It seems getting Sabaku to leave his dressing room had not been an easy task.

Unlike Naruto's messy spikes and lack of makeup, Sabaku had received the full treatment. His heavily lined eyes and fake lashes made his green eyes pop with startling clarity. His pale face was framed nicely by the curled extensions tamed into a female do. His already pale skin would look like milk in the camera light and his thin lips were plumper and fuller thanks to a few lipstick secrets.

"You didn't say I would be a girl!" Sasuke was amused by his outrage. Obviously he had never modeled before. Sasuke looked to Naruto to entreat his help, but the dobe was stupefied. He could probably drown in his own slobber while he daydreamed about who knows what.

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee calmly and wished away his headache.

"I suppose I should have warned you," he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But I'm afraid this can't be changed. I need you in this role." Gaara's angry expression remained locked. "I am lucky your looks are androgynous enough. It's a rare feature in a model." He walked towards his gear on the other table. His mockups rested on the surface. "Do you know the name of this new fragrance?" Gaara shook his head, but he was listening. "It's _Aijin_ the old word for lover, or mistress; the _other_ woman," he smirked. "I chose you for this," Sasuke pressed a finger to the exposed tattoo. The blood red character for love beautifully marked his smooth, pale forehead. "Are you saying you aren't up to the job?"

Gaara paused. He stood a little straighter, his shoulders relaxing into their familiar rigid stance. "Then why is he the guy?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who after forgetting about his earlier embarrassment over underwear, had somehow recovered from the shock of seeing his roommate dolled up. He chatted excitedly with Juugo and Udon, arms waving wildly to illustrate what seemed like reeling in a fish.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sasuke picked up the camera, checked his settings and brought it over to the tripod. "Liz," he shouted to the newest assistant, "Get the fan. Udon, you take the camera. Press this to shoot." Udon took the reins, looking through the lens once to check the field of vision. Sasuke pulled off his shirt and let it drop onto the covered floor. His assistant rushed to pick it up. "Come here, Naruto. Practice rounds."

Naruto quelled his moment of panic, shooting a nervous glance at Gaara before nodding. Sasuke sensed a moment's hesitation before his face hardened into a familiar resolve and he disrobed with seeming confidence. A familiar tattoo greeted him, spirals and swirls scattered across washboard abs. Sasuke was pleased to see the white boxer briefs clung to him nicely, not hiding an inch of his shapely behind. Sasuke waited for him by the taped x on the floor, holding a hand out to him and positioning him in front. "I want your back to the camera, quarter profile. And tense your shoulders. I want them rippling."

"Aye, aye captain," Naruto saluted. He placed his feet correctly, facing Sasuke with smiling eyes before he flexed dramatically.

"Ha, ha," Sasuke flicked the blond's forehead. He then tugged Naruto's chin downwards, pressing their noses together. He looked straight into those blue eyes until they stopped smiling. "This fragrance is called Aijin," he projected his voice to everyone. "It's not for your mother, it's not for your sister, and it's definitely not for your wife." He slipped an arm underneath Naruto's and pulled their bodies together. "It's for your lover, your mistress, or the secret affair no one should know about. It's for the one you crave, but shouldn't have." He gave Naruto a pointed look. Naruto's eyes flashed defiance. Sasuke was pleased he could catch on so quickly.

He placed his cheek against Naruto's shoulder, fingers brushing against his waist. "We're ready, Udon." Sasuke's mouth just brushed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's fingers dug into his waist more firmly, creating the tension he needed in his back and arms. Sasuke looked at the camera with half lidded eyes. The first flash nearly blinded him and after a few more he stopped seeing and felt his way along. They touched at different points: noses, cheeks, fingers to lips. Sasuke tried a variety of attitudes, trusting Naruto to follow. For a few brief minutes everything in the studio vanished except the flash of the camera and Naruto's careful touches.

Sasuke looked up into sultry blue eyes. For a moment he remembered when that look was commonplace, and even expected. He remembered when he didn't have to try so hard to create it.

He turned their bodies in full profile, stopping to press his forehead against the other man's chest.

"That's the last of the roll," Udon spoke up.

"Great," Sasuke slowly pried himself away. "Change the roll; make sure you give that one to Aya directly." He pretended like that look hadn't affected him. "Good work Naruto. I want to see that same attitude when I get your roommate down here. And no humping in my studio," he said softly. Naruto scowled. Sasuke ignored him, accepting his discarded shirt and slipping it on. He took his time when he noted Matsuri watching him.

Sabaku was watching quietly from the coffee table where he left him. His crossed arms usually made him look stern, but with so much makeup he looked like an upset girlfriend. "So Sabaku, any complaints about Naruto…?" Gaara seemed annoyed, but he was silent. Sasuke leaned against the table again, looking over at Naruto who was showing off his tattoo to the other assistants. "He's a quick learner, but you'll have to lead him. Unlike us analytical types he doesn't think, he feels. Whatever attitude you bring in front of the camera, he'll follow." Gaara nodded. Sasuke smiled at the balled up fists still clenching his white robe.

Udon signaled as soon as the camera was ready. Sasuke waved a hand in front of him. "After you," he said.

Sabaku hesitated. He seemed more uncomfortable than Naruto, but after noting Sasuke's amused look, he looked Sasuke straight in the eye and threw off his robe with a little more flair than necessary. To Sasuke, his self consciousness was evident. He walked a little straighter than usual, not meeting anyone's gaze and yet managing to still look straight ahead. Sasuke followed behind, doing little to disguise his amusement. His eyes roamed over the slim build of his model—at the long neck and narrower, more slender shoulders. His waist was slim, shoulders tapering down into the coveted y shape most males craved, but perhaps after too many years behind a desk Sabaku had less time to bulk up than the rest of them. His lean shape, angled correctly, could be mistaken for a more athletic woman's. Hidden behind Naruto's frame, he would do nicely.

Naruto resumed the first pose, waiting patiently while Sasuke directed Sabaku. Sasuke was pleased that he was right in entrusting this part to his former lover. Awkwardness aside, he was easier to work with than most. Sasuke noted the deep breath Naruto took when he directed them to get closer. Choosing them turned out to be more perfect than he first imagined. He stepped away to view them together.

Naruto had just enough height on the slightly shorter man to create some intimate shots. His bulkier frame was enough to eclipse the paler body; the smooth expanse of sun tanned skin made a nice contrast with Gaara's paleness, like milk and honey. He would have to reconsider making this black and white.

"Udon, get my camera bag. I am switching to the colored film."

"I thought Inuzuka wanted black and white," Udon replied.

"I think we can change his mind. If not, we'll photoshop the colors. Now go."

Udon scurried to his bag to fish out the requested items. Sasuke focused on his shot, using his fingers to frame his distance and angle. Gaara was looking uncomfortable, or so he guessed by how stiff he looked.

"You're not a statue Sabaku, relax. This is a play and you're the star. Think about your character." He stepped to the right and to the left. He decided to stick with the quarter profile first. "This beautiful man in front of you wants you." Gaara's blush was immediate. Sasuke smiled, wondering how awkward living together had been since he spilled Naruto's secret. Judging by Naruto's lack of progress, he still didn't know Sabaku was pretending nothing had changed.

The little devil at his shoulder was suddenly more outspoken than his quiet other. "He wants you, but can he have you?" Sasuke teased. "Are you his? Or are you the forbidden fruit he can't have? Do you want him or do you deliberately keep him wrapped around your little finger? _You_ have the power. Think about how you use it."

Gaara's expression softened. To everyone else this was make-believe, but to Gaara, Sasuke knew how truthfully his words rang.

"Whatever you decide on, make sure that tattoo is in the shot," Sasuke said.

Udon snapped the film in place. "The camera is ready, Mr. Uchiha."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, allowing his hands to drop. "Start posing ladies," he told them, curious to see how Gaara would proceed. To someone like Naruto, showing emotion was never a challenge, but for someone like the fierce CEO of Sabaku Groups, Sasuke was certain, emotion was difficult to express. This was not a situation where he could hide his true feelings behind a mask. This was not an activity meant to let him hide.

Sasuke picked up the camera and looked into the lens. What would his camera discover today?

"Ready?" he asked.

Naruto was staring intently at Gaara. He gave a nod, not allowing his personal feelings to get in the way. Gaara nodded as well, but Sasuke could already see he didn't mean it. He changed his angle, letting Sabaku's nervousness slide.

"I hope that's not the first pose. You're not a dominatrix. A little less fierce, Sabaku." His model lowered his artificial eyelashes half mast in embarrassment. Sasuke snapped the first shot. "He's your lover, don't look so angry. You want him to want you, not run away." Gaara looked up at Naruto apologetically, as apologetic as he imagined Sabaku could ever be.

"There you go."

Click, click, click.

"I like that. Keep your hand there. Spread out your fingers a little. Naruto, you're not flexing!"

Click, click, click.

Both men were responsive to his words, adjusting a hand, a chin angle or the direction of their eyes. As they progressed, Naruto was allowing his hands to roam a little more than he had earlier. His look shifted from intense lust to a more sincere yearning; the set became less of a stereotypical perfume ad and more of a Monday night drama.

Sasuke shifted his angle again. Sabaku's face was now just visible over Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, I want you to touch his face."

Naruto hesistated for a brief second before a large hand brushed Sabaku's soft looking cheek. "Keep going," Sasuke urged. His touches looked gentle; brushing a thumb over a cheek, pressing a strand of red hair and even pushing back a stray bang to expose the tattoo more clearly. "That's good," Sasuke shifted his angle over to the right. Playing with the profiles, he hadn't planned to use much of Naruto's face, but the sincere longing expressed there was too good to pass up. He noted the changing curve in Sabaku's mouth and the tension in his body that said he was holding back.

Finally these two had reached a moment of honesty. Sasuke began shooting more furiously. This was the moment he needed. This was going to be the ad that put Inuzuka on the world map.

And yet part of his success was dulled by the fact that he was exploiting these two for the sake of commercialism. Sure most of the people here thought they were acting, but to Sasuke, and to Gaara and Naruto, the moment of question, of hesitation, of utter sincerity from one look to another was absolutely real. They were questioning each other and discovering the truth that, until now, had not been communicated.

It was almost painful to watch Naruto's pleading look and the troubled indecision with which Sabaku held him back. He wondered if during this time Sabaku hadn't reevaluated Naruto; if perhaps his plan to make the loud blond look more attractive in the past week hadn't been an absolute success. And if these two were attracted to one another, then why the hell hadn't either of them done something about it?

"That's a good pose," Sasuke tried to sound sincere. "Now embrace him." Naruto's cheeks flushed, but he didn't tear his eyes away from Gaara. Gaara averted his eyes as he stepped forward slowly, bringing their chests together while his arms wrapped around Naruto carefully. "Remember Sabaku, you want him," he said experimentally. Naruto's back rippled as his arms flexed, his arms wrapping around Gaara tightly, shoving their bodies even closer together. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise before closing; his open mouth must have sighed as he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

And while two men experienced a new level of intimacy they hadn't allowed themselves to experience before, Sasuke's camera was capturing all of it.

They held each other quietly with both eyes squeezed shut while the studio watched on in silence. Sasuke knew he couldn't push them any farther than this today. He lowered his camera. "That's it for today. I'll get the proofs as soon as possible and let you know if we need any follow ups." Sabaku opened his eyes startled and pulled away quickly. Sasuke was certain Naruto noticed the gesture. Sasuke turned his back to them, allowing a moment of privacy.

"You're both welcome to keep the clothes," Udon spoke up. "If you need me to, I can show you back to the dressing rooms. You're free now, but please meet here in half an hour. Mr. Inuzuka will be arriving soon and he expressed a desire to meet and greet both of the models."

"Got it, Udon and thanks," Naruto said. He retrieved his robe and slipped it back on.

"Take care of this for me, Udon." Sasuke handed the camera to his assistant before returning to his makeshift desk. "And don't botch up that roll."

"Of course not," Udon said a little sharply. He took the camera carefully. "Same film for Inuzuka…?" He reached for the new rolls, but Sasuke held up a hand.

"Leave that to me. I want that roll developed A.S.A.P. I want proofs in before Inuzuka is out the door." Udon nodded and let go of the film in his hand.

"Excuse me then." He bowed slightly and dashed out of the studio.

Sasuke watched him leave; noting that Naruto was once again chatting with Juugo. Gaara was busy consulting his assistant. He narrowed his eyes when Juugo's face relaxed into a smile, a hearty laugh reverberating through the studio. He wondered how Naruto did it.

"Naruto," both men paused to look at him. Juugo's smile quickly faded. "I left some clothes for you to wear in the dressing room."

"But I have clothes," Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"And if you're going to pretend to be a model today you'll pretend to have fashion sense as well. Just wear them while Inuzuka is here. You can change as soon as he's gone." Naruto snorted and crossed his arms—his way of conceding.

"What time does dogface get here anyways?" he sneered.

"…Within the half hour." Sasuke let his eyes trail over Naruto with a slight leer. Naruto's eyes popped out a little, looking down at the robe gaping open at the chest.

"Well Juugo, it's been a pleasure as always, but if you'll excuse me!" He backed away quickly, his voice a little too panicked and bowed hastily. Juugo smiled and waved his right hand as Naruto scampered away.

Sasuke watched the exchange, hating how jealous he was of Naruto's ability to put Juugo at ease. "I didn't know I paid you to flirt with the models," Sasuke blurted.

Juugo shot him a look, quietly walking back to his post. Sasuke's head began to pound a little more.

Half an hour later the set was changed and just about ready for Inuzuka. Pastries from Ginza's finest bakery were set out on the table for the growling stomachs reminding them that it was almost time for lunch. Naruto strolled back in denim jeans, black blazer and an orange polo. Sasuke sighed and greeted his over pleased friend. "This isn't so bad," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke pulled one hand forward, folding up the jacket sleeves to the middle of his forearm, repeating the same with the next sleeve. Naruto bore it quietly for once until Sasuke reached for his collar to pull it up.

"Hey! You know I hater popped collars! I'll look like a fruit!"

"Humor me," Sasuke pulled away to inspect him. He looked him up and down noting the shade of orange went well with his complexion, dulled by the black jacket and giving him a professional yet casual look. This would do: sporty and preppy. The image suited his vibrant personality and the brands were expensive enough to show taste. Sasuke gave a rare smile before returning to his errands. He was running behind schedule, but thankfully, so was Inuzuka.

"Uchiha," Sabaku approached him. "I have a meeting at three. How late will this run?" He was back to his normal self, free of the makeup and masculine looking in his power suit.

"Work…? On a Saturday…?" Sasuke leered, redirecting his gaze to Matsuri.

Sabaku followed his gaze. "A client is coming in from Osaka. Today was the earliest he could fly in." He sounded impatient and tired. Sasuke noted the shadows under his eyes that weren't there earlier with all the makeup. He reevaluated how Sabaku had taken the news about Naruto.

Sasuke nodded; satisfied it wasn't just an excuse. "Inuzuka should be here soon. Make your excuses to him." Gaara nodded and excused himself quickly. Sasuke would allow Sabaku to decide which client was more important to him.

"If it isn't Uzumaki!" a loud voice caught their attention from the doorway. Sasuke turned to see the new arrival. Famous designer Inuzuka Kiba stood in the doorway with his entourage. Sasuke quickly noted Inuzuka's stylish black and white ensemble. His brown hair was spiked up as it usually was and his shades were firmly perched on his nose despite the fairly dim lighting in the studio. His style had changed little since they were kids. He was relieved to see he had left the dogs at home.

"If it isn't dogface! What took you so long? Your mom have to throw you in the shower again?" Sasuke cringed a little at Naruto's rudeness.

Inuzuka put an arm around Uzumaki's shoulder, shooting him a grin before locking him into a noogie. "You're rude as always. Nice to see some people haven't changed," Kiba laughed. "So where have you been? What have you been up to?" Their conversation lowered into chuckles and friendly smiles. They probably hadn't seen each other since high school and yet it was like nothing had changed.

"I didn't realize they knew each other," Gaara spoke up.

"We all went to school together," Sasuke explained. "Naruto brought a lot of us together."

Sasuke watched the shy young woman with blue black hair approaching. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted, "You look fantastic! What have you been up to?"

"He seems very comfortable," Gaara noted.

"He's good at this—networking, much more than I am." Gaara glanced at him curiously. "He's a good model too. I asked him to come with me the first time I left. He has the looks and the personality to thrive in this industry."

Gaara's eyes were trained on his roommate, his pale brow furrowed in thought.

"Then why," he paused, face scrunching, "that is, if…"

"We were still together," Sasuke hazarded a guess to the question, allowing a moment's peace for the information to settle between them. "But Naruto isn't the type to give up his dreams for some else's. It was hard at first, but I respect him and his decisions; and when this is over, I'll say good-bye as I always do and we'll both return to our normal lives."

"When this is over?" Sasuke thought he heard a hint of annoyance.

"Yes. When this is over," he reiterated. "I'm here for a job." He looked Gaara straight in the eye. "And when it's finished I'll return to France and Naruto can pretend he doesn't have a future as a model, or with one."

Sasuke didn't conceal the hint of a smile, tempted to see the effect. Gaara offered no response, but he looked a little more perturbed than he had a moment ago.

"Does he know this?" he asked cautiously.

Sasuke looked over at the loud blond chatting excitedly with Inuzuka. He tried to look stern, wistful, or anything that would sell Sabaku on this sob story. "He would be a fool not to," he said.

Gaara evidently didn't like this answer. Sasuke wondered if he was feeling protective or jealous. Either was deemed to be good in his book. It meant he was getting somewhere. "You don't like that answer," he said carefully. Gaara looked away. His face melted into familiar indifference. Sasuke tilted his head to try to catch his expression. "Would you have me try to court him honorably? To steal him from this place…? Or should I cut my ties with him entirely?"

The last suggestion evoked a response. Gaara's surprise was minute.

"Does it matter what I think?" he replied sharply.

Jealousy was certainly a part of it, Sasuke decided. He crossed his arms and smirked. "No. Not really." At least that part of his plan was working.

"Hey Uzumaki, are you finished gossiping yet?" Kiba's brown eyes turned to regard Sasuke and Sabaku. His earlier joviality faded into a stern look and a straighter posture. Kiba bowed politely and said his formal greeting. Sasuke responded in turn. "Sorry to have you come out here on a Saturday. I know how busy you are."

Kiba slid into an easy grin. "Don't try to kiss my ass, Uchiha. I know you don't mean it."

Sasuke bowed. "Then shall we get introductions out of the way? You know Uzumaki obviously, but have you met Mr. Sabaku?" Kiba noted his tone. He was being disrespectful.

"Head of the Sabaku groups; Mr. Gaara Sabaku…correct?" Kiba extended his hand and shook Gaara's warmly. "I hear you're in charge of our ad campaign. I'm counting on you."

"I should be thanking you," Gaara smiled, it seemed unnatural coming from someone who is usually so stern. "It is a great honor working with you and Mr. Uchiha."

"You obviously haven't worked with Uchiha much," Kiba laughed. Sasuke pretended to be amused. "So where are the models?" Kiba said quickly. He looked around the studio, noting the other staff members.

"You've just met them," Sasuke relaxed his stance. He glanced at Naruto who was chatting with the Hyuuga heiress.

Kiba glanced from Naruto to Gaara, then back to Sasuke. "You only used guys?"

"I think you'll be impressed with the results." Kiba looked skeptical. Sasuke hoped to god his assistants were competent enough to get those proofs done in time to convince him.

"If you say so," Kiba left it at that. "So I heard you need a few shots of my ugly mug. Shall we get started?" He aimed a thumb towards the set. Sasuke nodded, walking towards the camera. "Try to stay a bit longer, Sabaku. The proofs should be done soon."

Gaara nodded. "Over here, Inuzuka." Sasuke picked up his camera. "Stand by the taped x and pose however you like. This is for a bio pic so try to show a little of your personality."

Kiba nodded. He chose a relaxed pose, hands in his pockets with his shoulders thrown back. He grinned at the camera, ready to go.

"Now I need a serious one." Kiba crossed his arms, still looking casual though he wasn't smiling. "That's good." Sasuke snapped another shot. "The next few shots are up to you." Kiba returned to more playful poses. He flirted with the camera naturally. Sasuke was relieved. It was turning out to be a fairly easy day. The photo shoot progressed much more smoothly than most. Sasuke didn't even use a full roll when he finished.

"That's it," he said. He lowered his camera to his side. "Good work everyone," he said to his assistants. He checked the settings on his camera once more and took a look at some of the shots. He pretended to observe them closely, wishing ardently that Udon would return any moment now with those proofs.

"So how long are you in Japan?" Kiba asked him.

Sasuke flipped to the next shot, zooming in and out to check the quality. "Long enough," he answered.

"You must be having fun in France. Hitting up all the hot babes, eh?"

"…Something like that," he said.

"You'll have to introduce me to some good models," Kiba winked. Sasuke tried to smile. He was greatly relieved when he saw Udon arrive with a package in his hands.

"Here are the proofs, sir."

"Thank you Udon, great timing." He pulled them out and rushed them to the light table. He flicked on the light switch to show everyone the view. Holding the magnifier up to the proof, he looked for a few shots in particular.

Everyone was quiet while he concentrated. When he found the shots he was looking for he blocked out everything around him. After a few minutes of silence, he looked up and smiled. "Uzumaki, put down that pastry and get over here, you too Sabaku." Both men dropped what they were doing to join him. "Inuzuka, take a good look at these models." Kiba looked over both of them. True, Sabaku looked much more masculine without the makeup and his suit, but he could tell the designer was assessing them. "Now look at these photos. Tell me they both look like men."

Kiba sat down on the provided stool and leaned over to look. He gave a low whistle as soon as he did. "Damn Uchiha, these are hot. As straight as I am, if you're in the shots, I think the ladies would enjoy this ad."

"Wrong proofs. Keep looking," Sasuke encouraged him. "I know you wanted black and white, but I really think you should keep these in color."

Kiba kept looking. His face lost its mirth, hardening into concentration. His game face was on. He looked at the rest of the shots carefully, checking over them repeatedly. Some minutes later, he stood up straight.

"They're beyond my expectations. I should have known, putting you in charge." He smiled and clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Damn Naruto! When did you get so hot? I better start lifting weights again."

Naruto puffed up at the compliment. Sasuke noted that Kiba gave no comment on Gaara's role as a female.

"We should keep quiet on Sabaku for now. The surprise will draw more attention to the campaign. Right, Sabaku?" Gaara nodded slowly. Sasuke noted that he was being very quiet. "…Still want black and white?" Sasuke turned to Kiba.

Kiba paused, crossing his arms while his head tilted to the side. "The colors are beautiful, but a little too sharp. Soften them and I'm okay with it." Sasuke nodded. That would be easy enough.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you have very striking features Mr. Sabaku. Your eyes are amazing in these shots." Sabaku nodded to say thank you. "Dude, Naruto… when did you start modeling? I know this is Sabaku's first time, but you look like a pro!"

Naruto waved a hand in denial. "Sasuke is good at leading. I just followed him the first time around."

"These shots are hot. Too bad Uchiha turned down being in my campaign. It seems like such a waste." Kiba looked at the proofs again. "But I must admit, Mr. Sabaku is a better contrast for this ad. Maybe I'm just partial to the tattoo, but these last shots…" he whistled.

Sasuke watched Sabaku carefully. His expression changed little, but he seemed docile. His earlier hostility had all but disappeared.

"You give us too much credit," Naruto said. "He may be a bastard, but he's talented. Without him directing us these shots wouldn't be half as good." Sasuke was rather touched. It was rare for the dobe to be so humble.

"Well, I'll let you guys fight over who deserves the credit, but I'm certainly impressed. Things are a go from my end. Keep up the good work. I hate to run, but I've got work to do. Sabaku, my people will be in touch. Hinata just gave the preliminary paperwork to your assistant. I'd like to get the contracts out of the way as soon as possible. Naruto, when you're ready to hit the real party scene, call me. Knowing this guy, he keeps you holed up in some elitist crap hole far away from the real fun." Naruto laughed, waving at him and bowing to Hinata as they left. "By the way, I love the jacket. Later!" Kiba waved.

Sasuke checked his watch. "Looks like you'll be in time for your meeting," he looked at Sabaku. "Otsukare-sama," he dipped his head in both Naruto and Gaara's direction. Gaara bowed and made his farewell greetings.

"I'll be home late," he said to Naruto in passing. "Matsuri, let's go," he called. The brunette gathered her things and hurried after him. She shot Sasuke a sly smile before leaving. He returned it with his usual charm.

"See you later," Naruto said awkwardly. He waved half-heartedly, watching his roommate leave. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the long face.

"He's meeting a client," Sasuke assured him. "I turned my charms on his assistant earlier and like any woman, taken or no, she jumped ship under ten seconds." Naruto scowled at him. "But this one happens to not be taken." Naruto stopped his scowling. His mouth settled into a grim line. "She admitted it herself that he hasn't touched her. It seems your roommate, at least, knows how to play."

Naruto looked shocked. "You mean… he lied?"

"Did he ever say they were an item?"

"Well no," he paused. His eyes stared into his memory. "But he may as well have."

"He implied it," Sasuke cut him off. "That's not the same thing as lying. Just like we implied that we slept together." Naruto's tan was looking a little pale. "I told you—this is how the adults play. You still in or are you ready to give up?"

Naruto looked doubtful. Sasuke recognized the face and he knew that the concept of lying, or half lying didn't sit well with him. Naruto had always been about open, honest communication and pranks or no pranks, anything not done in good fun was considered against his moral code. He looked troubled until his eyes landed on the proofs Inuzuka praised not minutes ago. His blue eyes hardened into a familiar determination.

"What do we do next?"


	6. HalfHearted Resolutions

Pranksters 6

Pranksters 6

Half-hearted Resolutions

Naruto sat at the dining room table trying to concentrate on work. He picked up the small wooden tree, holding it over the model carefully and held it still for a moment. He tilted his head first to one side and then the other, pausing and shaking his head. He placed the small figure back on the table. Sighing, he glanced at the clock and noted the slim black hands pointed to a later hour than he expected. Client or no, it was still a Saturday. Naruto wondered who could possibly be so important.

His fingers reached for the lid of the pizza box an arm's length away, lifting the top and glancing at the cooling pizza resting inside. He broke off one more slice, holding it up and stared down at the caramelized toppings. Slowly, he lowered it back into the box.

"Maybe it's time for a run," he said to himself, pushing back his chair and standing up. He picked up the pizza box and carried it to the oven, pressing the thin buttons that set the oven to keep the pizza warm. He pulled down the heavy door, placed the box inside and closed it with a sharp clang.

If he hurried, he could sneak in a good jog before the gym closed. He trotted over to his room, throwing off his clothes and pulling out his gym gear. He grabbed a pair of ankle socks and his Ipod, tossing them into the blue duffle bag with his running shoes. The gym would be open for a few more hours at least.

He had a lot of things on his mind and running was one way of organizing them. Sitting at home, staring at the clock and waiting for the door to open wouldn't get him anywhere. Naruto shouldered his duffle bag and grabbed his keys off the dresser. He slipped into his walking shoes at the entryway and exited the apartment into the empty hallway. The rubber soles of his shoes padded quietly along the beige carpet. He kept looking around wondering if Gaara was perhaps behind the next elevator door. But the elevator, like the halls, was empty when it arrived.

Naruto entered the lobby and waved to the door man. Tanaka tipped his navy hat to him, his round cheeks puffing up into a smile. Naruto forced a smile in return as he pushed open the building door.

The night was chilly, but still people milled around outside. Outdoor tables were crowded with dates and parties laughing over pretentious French cuisine. Naruto passed them quietly and slipped into the alleyway sandwiched between the restaurant and the hotel. Walking down to the next large street he turned the corner and entered the large building. He went straight to the elevator and pressed the number four.

The gym would probably be empty at this hour. It meant he could take his time on the treadmill. It meant he could take his time to think.

The doors opened onto the warmly lit gym inside. The girl at the counter smiled and greeted him, receiving his membership card with both hands before scanning his number. She checked the screen carefully, her smile brightening when it cleared and handed him back his card.

Naruto went upstairs to the men's locker room, nodding at the workers as he passed. He knew some of them by name, chatted with them sometimes when he wanted tips or advice or just someone to spot him. He pushed the door open to the locker room, kicking off his shoes and picking them up before stepping up to the wooden floor. He found the nearest available locker and threw his shoes inside. He pulled out his Ipod, his running shoes and sweat towel before throwing the bag in too.

A tall man with thick eyebrows and a bowl cut stepped up to the locker behind him. Naruto nodded in greeting, slipping his membership card into the slot and closing the locker door. He turned the key and removed it, slipping the band around his wrist.

Gaara had signed up for this gym too. They had signed up together and yet Naruto was always here alone. He wondered if Gaara had kept his membership or if he had forgotten about it entirely.

Naruto took a seat on the bench at the entryway. He dropped his stuff next to him while he put on his shoes, pulling his laces extra tight and doubling the knot. His mind replayed the many bizarre events of the past week, starting with the confrontation after the superglue incident and ending with today's little modeling stint. These events had not occurred by chance. Something had started them all. Certainly there was a time when Naruto didn't pull so many pranks on Gaara—a time when he didn't need to pull pranks to merit Gaara's attention.

When he was twelve, Naruto believed it would be easy to be lifelong friends. He had made so many lifelong friends, or so he was certain of. These days he found himself lonely sometimes and wondered what had happened. When did everyone start growing apart?

Sure he had taken that superglue prank too far, but since then, things seemed to have spiraled out of control. This game he was playing was new to him. He wasn't used to deceiving and lying to people, especially those he cared about; but Sasuke said that's how the adults play and if he was going to win over someone like his roommate, he needed help whether he liked it or not. So many years of pranks had achieved nothing, but if this is what it would take then he would do his best.

Naruto stood up, grabbed his things and made his way back down the stairs. A few people were working on the machines, but the treadmills were relatively empty. He found a spot on the mats and started to stretch.

He had to admit that since Sasuke came crashing back into his life, his world had changed a little. He really hadn't meant for Sasuke to take things so far, but he was drunk and not thinking straight and somehow his former lover's plan seemed a lot smarter at the time. But since then, things at the apartment had changed. Gaara was quieter around him, like he was ignoring him as opposed to tolerating him like he usually did. Naruto's small jokes received no response and every time he tried to invite his roommate to do something together he was turned down with vague excuses before Gaara shut himself up in his office entirely. It was like they had become strangers living together.

But then today they modeled and everything seemed completely out of order. As often as he tried, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about it. He tried to hold back, he really did, but when Sasuke told him to touch the long held object of his desire, he discovered that he simply didn't want to hold back any more.

Gaara must have understood those touches for what they were. The way he looked at him, there was no mistaking it. He touched him with all the pent up longing he had suffered so acutely for the past year. He could pretend he was just acting, or say he was just following orders, but the way Gaara tensed beneath his fingertips told him that excuse just wouldn't work.

Naruto stepped onto the treadmill and punched in his settings. He set the time for an hour and started at a brisk jog.

Was Gaara really pretending or had that moment been as honest as it felt? Did Gaara really know his feelings? Was he deliberately finding ways to discourage him? To tell him that those feelings weren't welcome? And if so, then why did those pale arms wrap around him so carefully and hold him like something fragile?

Part of him wanted to hope. Part of him was so afraid this was just a way to toy with him. Gaara could be cruel at times. Naruto knew that first hand, but not in this way. He didn't seem like the type to toy with feelings; to deliberately give false hope to someone. At least he thought so until Sasuke told him about Matsuri. Now he didn't know what to think. All this time Naruto had been receiving one signal; but that embrace—that embrace was his first mixed signal and he didn't know what to do about it.

He wanted to ask Gaara about his feelings, or his intentions, to touch him again or woo him as though he actually had a chance. But Sasuke told him not to do anything. He had to allow himself to be pursued for once, or so Sasuke said. He really didn't get it and he didn't enjoy this cat-mouse dynamic that had never been his style. But as Sasuke had reminded him, his usual style wasn't all that effective to begin with.

Naruto picked up the pace. He picked up his knees faster and pumped his arms back and forth, feet pounding against the conveyor belt. He _would_ comply with Sasuke's plan, no matter how frustrated he got, until he was sure enough that Gaara _wanted_ to hear the words he'd been meaning to say.

--

Gaara swore the lock was moving on him. He tried to place the key at the keyhole again, shoving it forward with a little more force, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it…" he muttered, rattling the doorknob futilely.

He heard the lock sliding back and stared at the phantom doorknob turning. Behind the creaking door was a familiar set of abs.

"I was wondering when you'd get home." Gaara's eyes slid up the slick body. Slowly, he made it to the dazzling smiling waiting for him. "Man you reek. Get in here," he nodded inside. "I was just about to shower. You're lucky I heard you fumbling at the door." Uzumaki grabbed him just as the floor started rising. Gaara's feet remained somewhere between space and the rest of his shoe. "Whoa there, how about I help you?" Naruto held his hand.

"I'm not a kid. I can do it myself," he said, kicking off the rest of his shoe. His body felt sluggish and uncooperative. He tugged on his tie feeling too warm in his suit.

"I know, but even I'm a bit unsteady when I've had a few too many."

Gaara only managed to tighten his tie, not loosen it. He tugged on it harshly, wincing when the fabric rubbed tighter against his neck. Naruto's fingers pushed his hands away, loosening the tie with quick, fluid movements. He slid the gray material from his neck.

"Need help with anything else?" His eyes dipped to the small buttons down his vest. Gaara flushed, shaking his head and undid all of them quickly just to demonstrate his point. He stepped up from the lowered entryway only to trip over the ledge. Naruto caught him again. Gaara curled his fingers against the smooth, naked chest.

"Come on," Naruto chuckled. He took Gaara by the hand, leading up the tricky step and over to the couch. Gaara fell into the plush cushions, letting his head sink back. "Don't go to sleep just yet." Naruto was trotting over to the kitchen. Gaara could hear cabinets banging and the sound of the tap running. When Naruto re-emerged he held a glass of water. "Must have been some client," he commented, holding out the glass. "Drink this. You'll thank me in the morning."

Gaara's eyes narrowed in on the dusky brown nipples staring at him. He forced himself to focus on the outstretched hand holding the glass. He grabbed it tentatively, nearly flinching when his fingers closed over Naruto's.

"Thanks," he said. He took deep gulps of the cool water. Some dry part of him felt a little better. He forced his eyes to stay above Naruto's neck.

"No problem," Naruto smiled. Those blue eyes watching him quietly and waited perhaps for him to finish the glass in his hand. Gaara dispatched it straight, hoping he would stop looking at him like that. It only made him remember more strongly those big arms wrapped around him, squeezing their bodies together...

"Earth to Gaara," Naruto said waving a hand in front of him. "Wow, I forgot liquor did such a number on you." Naruto pulled the empty glass away from him. "Can I get you some more water? Anything to eat?" Gaara's eyes slid back to the bare chest and the muscled expanse he'd noticed little until the past week or so. How had he not noticed Naruto's attractiveness? Of course Uchiha wanted him. Gaara's eyes trailed down the spiraling tattoo. How could he not?

"Stay right here, I'm getting you some more water." Naruto left again. Gaara watched him absently, noting the way his loose shorts hid those powerful looking thighs and… Gaara shook his head. This wasn't the time to have a flashback of Naruto in his underwear. Gaara leaned his head back and wondered if a cool shower would ease the burning in his cheeks.

He is not attracted to Naruto, he told himself. Not like that. He admits that his roommate is attractive before reminding himself that he is also taken.

Taken, Gaara reflected bitterly, by that asshole Uchiha. Taken until Uchiha decides he's done playing with Naruto and skips along on his merry way.

"Oi, Gaara are you feeling okay?" Gaara looked up and wondered when Naruto returned. "You need to puke?" He held up the refilled glass.

Gaara shook his head and accepted the glass, drinking the water quickly.

"There's some pizza in the oven if you're hungry. But if you're not feeling well, I understand. I just thought I'd let you know."

"I'm not hungry, thanks," said Gaara. He put the glass down on the coffee table. For the first time he noticed the manila folder resting on top of the magazines. Naruto's name was scrawled across the tab.

Gaara grabbed the folder and flipped it open only to be greeted by an image of Uchiha wrapped up in Uzumaki.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke had some of the photos developed." Gaara hated how pleased Naruto sounded every time he mentioned that bastard's name. "I can't have the one for the ad campaign yet, but he gave me the copies of the better test shots. He said to put it in my portfolio," Naruto chuckled. Gaara grit his teeth.

So Naruto really was considering modeling, Gaara reflected. It would only be a matter of time before he chased after Sasuke again.

Naruto's hand pressed against his forehead. The back of his hand lingered against Gaara's cheek. "You looked pained a moment ago. Maybe I should put you to bed."

Gaara turned his face. His cheeks burned more than a second ago. "It's the liquor," he commented. "My cheeks always turn red."

"At least your speech isn't slurring," Naruto joked.

"My mind is clear, just my coordination is gone. I'll take a shower and go straight to bed." Gaara glanced over at the photo on the coffee table.

There is no reason why he should be feeling regret right now. So why did he feel like he was missing out on something?

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Naruto asked. A solid worry line bridged his eyebrows. "There's no rush. We could sit here and talk a little while until you sober up a little more. The last thing we need is for you to trip and fall in the shower. Unless you want me to help you," Naruto waggled his eyebrows.

Gaara turned his face quickly to hide the flush spreading quickly through his body. His annoyance peaked when Naruto burst into raucous laughter.

"I forgot how easy it is to tease you," Naruto said. Gaara was caught off guard by his tone. It was an old expression he hadn't heard for some time. Gaara looked at Naruto for a brief moment and remembered a time when these kinds of conversations were commonplace; before the elaborate pranks and the mind games that now seemed to have driven a wedge between them.

Gaara wondered when things got so complicated.

"It's good to know some of the things I say still reach you." Naruto looked almost sad.

Gaara felt a pang of guilt. Once upon a time Uzumaki's words meant everything to him. They were the words he lived by, the standards he strived for and the reason why he ever turned his life around. But these past few years had been different between them. Somewhere down the line Gaara realized he had changed too much and somehow their once close relationship had petered out into cohabitation.

Gaara opened his mouth, pondering what to say.

'I… still think highly of you,' he thought, pausing. No, that's not right. 'I…still value our friendship?' No, that sounded like a break up. 'I, still care about you.' He paused. "I…" Gaara spoke aloud.

Somehow these words felt right. Gaara looked up at his roommate again and remembered when that smile was the only one in his life. How had he forgotten how much Naruto once meant to him?

"I…" Naruto looked at him expectantly. "I need a shower," Gaara finished. Mentally he kicked himself.

"You do kinda reek," Naruto nodded seriously. He cracked a smile. "Or maybe that's me. I think I'll hit the shower myself." He sniffed under his arm carefully wrinkling up his nose. "Oh yeah, I was definitely smelling me." He stood up and took Gaara's empty water glass to the kitchen.

"You feeling any better?" Naruto asked from the doorway.

"The water helped," Gaara said. His head was feeling clearer than it had when he walked through the front door.

"Good," Naruto replied before disappearing into the kitchen.

Gaara watched him go. He smiled half-heartedly. When had this stopped? His eyes roamed to the open file and the black and white photo reminding him of everything he didn't know about Naruto. How had he missed out on such important things in Naruto's life? When had they become so distant?

Naruto re-entered the room carrying a slice of pizza in his hand. Gaara recognized the kind.

"I think you made me a fan of this one. I was walking past the pizza shop again and couldn't help myself."

He raised the slice to his mouth and opened wide.

A light bulb suddenly switched on in Gaara's head. He opened his eyes in panic and lunged forward. He knoced away the still warm slice, watching it fall to Naruto's lap.

"Hey! What was that for!" Gaara groaned. He _had_ gotten a little too drunk.

"No midnight snacks. Not for the next few weeks anyways."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who introduced me to midnight snacks! Wait, what's in the next few weeks?"

Gaara hunched over holding his head in both hands.

"My client tonight was a project manager for the Japanese branch of Calvin Klein. They contracted a Japanese model for their international men promotion, but something happened and he dropped out. He asked me to find him a replacement."

"So talk to Sasuke and see if he knows someone," Naruto said, not realizing yet what he was implying.

"I already did," Gaara said slowly. "I recommended you."

"You did what!? But you know I'm not a model!"

Gaara's eyes flitted to the photo on the table. Sasuke's words floated back to him. "You are now." He looked up at Naruto and kept the apology out of his eyes.

"You had no right to do that! What if I refuse?" Naruto crossed his arms.

Gaara sighed. He leaned back into the couch, resting his head and throwing an arm over his eyes. "Please Naruto," he said.

"We can tell Sasuke about it and he can find you a much more suitable model and certainly someone…"

"It's too late. The name was submitted. Trying to recall you now would be an embarrassment to the agency. He wants a no name model and you were the first person I thought of. The shoot is coming up soon or I'd try to find someone else."

"As in how soon?"

"As in a week," Gaara said. "So no midnight snacks. You need that six pack intact if you're going to model underwear."

"Whoa, wait a minute! This is an underwear ad!? Forget it." Naruto jumped to his feet and started marching away. "I'm taking a shower. I suggest you do the same." He sounded angry.

Gaara pushed himself up to his feet. His coordination was still a bit off, but the floor wasn't swaying anymore.

"Please, Naruto." He took a few quick steps not noticing the shirt on the floor and caught his foot on the collar. One minute he was following Naruto's back and the next he had the floor coming up at him. He braced himself for impact and was relieved when his knee didn't hurt as much as he expected.

No, it was the arm around his waist that was holding him up. Gaara looked up to see Naruto's blue eyes wide with fright. This close Gaara could smell his sweat and musky scent. He could feel the warmth of that arm through the thin cotton layer of his shirt. He even imagined a dust of pink across Naruto's cheeks.

But that couldn't be, because he was Uchiha's. And no matter what the Uchiha said, no matter how many times Gaara searched for signs of Naruto's so called attraction, ever since the famed ex-lover stepped back into their lives, he had found none.

Gaara leaned into Naruto, resting his forehead against his chest.

Naruto didn't belong to him. He belonged to Uchiha and in his world. Maybe this modeling job would help him make a step in the right direction.

"Please, Naruto. He's a valued client. I need you to do this for me. As… your friend."

Naruto's free hand stroked the back of his head. He held him there, without flinching or pulling back or pushing him away. Gaara felt his chest rise slowly, hearing the deep inhalation of breath and feeling his hair ripple when Naruto exhaled.

"Okay," he said. His hand rubbed up and down one of Gaara's shoulders. "But only because you asked, as a friend." Gaara could hear the smile behind his words. The corners of his mouth turned up and his body pressed forward a little, still off balance were it not for Uzumaki's arm. His hand lifted itself, reaching for Uzumaki's arm like he had just earlier today. Suddenly his eyes widened and he realized what he was doing. He pressed his palm against Naruto's chest and pushed.

"You stink," he said.

Naruto's arm recoiled. "Yeah well, you don't smell so pretty yourself Mr. ashtray! Geez and after I agreed to help you," he muttered. Naruto stalked away, slamming the bathroom door shut.

Gaara watched him go, quietly smiling bitter-sweetly.

"Thanks," he said aloud to the quiet room.

--

Juugo stared at the blackened screen of the television. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his legs and tapped his foot impatiently. He listened carefully to the sounds in the apartment: the loud ticking of the mantel clock, the buzz of the refrigerator, the occasional crash of ice cubes falling and the guttural sounds wafting down the hall from Sasuke's unlocked bedroom door.

He kept his fingers tightly locked together, waiting for the wrong type of cry, waiting for the sign that anything going on behind that door was unwanted—waiting for anything that would allow him to rush through that door and tear Uchiha's partner limb from limb.

Uchiha's heady groans escalated. He recognized that timbre and knew the expression that went with it. He had them all memorized.

He heard the lock at the front door turning. Not a forced entry, but someone with a key. The entryway light flipped on suddenly. Suigetsu looked around, flinching when he spotted Juugo. He punched the wall panel turning on the living room lights.

"Damn, Juugo, you freaked me out. What the hell's wrong with you, sitting in the dark?"

The voices down the hall rose in crescendo. Suigetsu smirked and looked at Juugo knowingly. He loped over to the couch and hunched down to meet him at eye level.

"You know, if I knew you were this much of a masochist I could have fixed your boat long ago," he teased. Juugo glowered at him silently. Suigetsu smirked and shrugged his eyebrows. "Have it your way. Just warn me before you two finally have angry sex." He traipsed over to their room and closed the door.

Juugo sat quietly, waiting for more sounds. Everything was silent again except for the usual ticks and tocks. He stood up reluctantly and walked to the entryway to turn off the living room lights. He glanced carefully at the door down the hall, fingers brushing the entry way light before pausing. Juugo removed his hand slowly.

Returning to the window he pulled back the thin white curtains to gaze out at the sparkling city. He wondered how many lonely people were sitting behind each illuminated window.

The door down the hall creaked open. Juugo could make out the rustling clothes and hushed whispers before the quiet footsteps approached. He spared a glance for the disheveled figure carrying his jacket with one hand and hurrying into his shoes with the other. He looked up at Juugo and smiled sheepishly, or so he guessed. The man's turtle neck was thrown on so hastily it covered half his face while his silver hair covered one eye messily. Juugo looked back out the window. He snorted when he heard the door slam shut.

Juugo stared down at the empty streets below. He wondered how many more of them would sneak in here before disappearing into the dark.

The lock clicked shut behind him and the one light visible to him winked out. Juugo whirled in surprise.

Sasuke stood before him, naked save the sheet clasped haphazardly around his waist. His pale skin glimmered in the light filtering in from the city lights.

"It's dangerous to leave the door unlocked," he said.

Juugo wants to turn away, but his eyes were riveted on that pale body. "Your friend doesn't know how to lock a door? He seemed old enough." Juugo hated the edge of jealousy in his voice. And when Sasuke smiled he hated that he had noticed it too.

"Old? More like experienced. He teaches me something new every time." Juugo realized Sasuke was teasing as soon as he opened his mouth. "Besides, the man is hung like a horse," he dropped his remaining piece of modesty, allowing it to slide to the floor. Sasuke sauntered slowly towards the window with feline grace. Juugo's eyes dropped to the thick appendage bouncing a little with each step. It was limp now, but one touch could change that, he reflected. Juugo pulled his hands close to himself.

Sasuke reached for him, brushing his lips with a thumb. "But he doesn't compare to you. They never do." He brought their bodies close. All it would take was one step to bring their bodies together.

Juugo raised his hand. He reached for Sasuke's body, gritting his teeth before pushing him away.

"I'm your employee, not your toy. Clean yourself up and go to bed." Sasuke's eyes searched his carefully. He didn't believe the words as well he shouldn't. Juugo averted his gaze. "I'm not your whore," he ground out harshly. When he looked up again, he clenched his jaw and watched Sasuke's backside retreat quietly down the hall.


	7. No Turning Back

***

Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed. It's always nice to hear what people think of the story. :) Thanks also to my beta for always cleaning up my stuff.

***

Pranksters 7

No Turning Back

***

Naruto pressed his commuter pass against the card reader. The machine beeped in approval allowing him to pass through the red gates. Naruto filed behind the old man in front of him and stuffing his hands and commuter pass into his pockets, passed up the overcrowded escalator for the relatively empty stairs. He took them two at a time, staring at the floor to mark his next step carefully. He nearly tripped when he hazarded a quick glance up and noticed the large posters following him along the wall.

His quick leaps up the stairs halted completely as he surveyed the line of alternating color and black and white images presenting the same scenes: Gaara's eyes watching him behind lowered too long lashes and an expression that said "you can't have me." Naruto noted his own face wasn't visible, but his body language was a little too honest for comfort. A bottle of fancy looking perfume sat in the corner with the word "Aijin" scrawled across it in fancy roman lettering.

Naruto quickly lowered his head and strode up the last remaining steps. He tried not to think about those familiar green eyes.

Naruto emerged from the subway station on a quiet street corner. He squeezed his arms together to brace himself against the wind picking up, stepping up to the curb while the figure of a glowing red man instructed him not to cross the street. He looked both ways, noting the empty state of both sides of the street and briskly trotted across the broad white stripes to the other side.

This part of town was usually bustling at night but the weekend crowd had thinned out to unfortunate salary men being dragged out by their bosses. Naruto passed an anxious looking man in a thin suit smiling uneasily at a heavier set older man while talking pleasantly to him outside the elevator leading up to a tower of Izakayas. He chuckled to himself as he passed, slipping beyond the motley skyscrapers crammed with offices and eateries, slipping into a dingier looking side street filled with more of the same.

A large green sign was set next to a small café. Large blocky white letters advertised the B1 level pub down the dark narrow staircase curling into the ground. Naruto braced his hand against the wall as he descended, taking each step slowly to the dark brown door at the end. He pushed it open carefully, poking his head in and nodded to the bartender across the way.

This was the place.

He stepped into the warmly lit pub, noting the large screen television broadcasting a K1 fight. A large group of young men, probably college age, crowded around with heavy glasses of beer balanced in unsteady hands while they shouted or groaned with each new development.

A familiar hand waved from a booth on the opposite side. Shikamaru waved his fingers beckoning Naruto to a cozy looking table already cluttered with a few glasses and a plastic yellow basket of half eaten fish and chips.

"Starting the party without me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Dinner," Shikamaru said. He stuffed another chip into his mouth.

Naruto sank into the cushioned seat opposite Shikamaru. He shook his head while smiling at his partner before picking up the makeshift book of laminated paper to peruse the drink menu.

"Any good foreign beers or should I stick to the locals?" he asked. He ignored the food items for now.

"Depends on your taste. Dark beers are good, but stay away if it's light. I thought you couldn't drink?" Shikamaru dipped his fish into the oily glob of tartar sauce and took a giant bite. Naruto couldn't help thinking how good it looked.

"The underwear shoot is over." Naruto pried his eyes away from Shikamaru's greasy, deep fried feast. "But Sasuke is calling me in for another one this Sunday. Something about needing to tell a story, whatever that means. I figured one beer won't kill me."

"I thought they already released the posters. Wasn't that your naked butt assaulting me on my way out of the subway?" Shikamaru smirked.

"I was not naked!" Naruto yelled. He paused, looked around the pub quickly, but not even the bartender turned his head. "I was wearing underwear, which you'd know if you saw anything below my waist," he said more quietly. Shikamaru smiled.

"Go get your beer. You can tell me why you've been MIA when you get back."

Naruto didn't argue. He picked up the menu and carried it with him to the bar counter. A foreign looking man in a black t-shirt and a black apron tied around his jeans smiled at him.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

Naruto glanced at the menu. "One Asahi Dry."

"Any food?"

Naruto thought of the crisp looking fish and chips, trying not to remember how delicious the smell of something fried could be.

"No thanks," he forced a smile. He placed a thousand yen bill on the counter. The bar tender pulled out a chilled glass, filling it to the top from the tap. He placed the foaming cup on the table, grabbed the bill and entered it into the register. Naruto held out his hand for the few hundred yen coins he received as change. "Thanks," he said and took his beer back to the table.

By the time he reached the booth, Shikamaru's food was gone. The empty basket was pushed aside while Shikamaru nursed his second glass of what seemed to be a dark brew. "Sit, Uzumaki. Tell me why I haven't seen my own partner outside of class for nearly two weeks now."

Naruto sank back into the booth and sat his glass onto the table with a heavy thud. He thought about where he could possibly begin.

"You know Sasuke's back, right?" Naruto stared at the top of his glass. He watched the bubbles continue to fizz on top.

"Obviously. He's the one plastering pictures of you all over the city."

"After our big presentation of doom he called me up and we got the gang together. He um, asked me to model for him."

"In exchange for what?" Shikamaru never missed a beat.

Naruto met his eyes sheepishly. "For help with Gaara."

"You're planning to jump your roommate? Should I close my ears now and feign ignorance when Temari threatens to kill me later?"

"We're not going to hurt him," Naruto said. "I… I'm interested in him." Naruto looked back down at his glass. He took a sip hurriedly.

"Actually, I meant the other type of jump, but, tell me, why do you have to ask your ex for quote end quote help when you can confess it yourself?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "I can't just confess to him! Are you crazy? He'll kick me out!" Naruto slumped into his chair a little more. "And it took me so long to convince him to be roommates too…"

"And playing little games with your ultra popular, ultra successful ex-boyfriend is a sure fire way to win him over?" Shikamaru didn't look too convinced. Put that way, Naruto didn't blame him. "Look, let me give you some advice. The Sabakus are dense as bricks when it comes to relationships. You have to hit them over the head with it."

"Gaara isn't Temari," Naruto said stubbornly. "Just because all your tricks failed on her doesn't mean Gaara won't pick up on it." He took another hurried sip of beer.

"And what plan does Uchiha have that is so fool-proof?" Shikamaru prodded.

"He's making Gaara come to me," he said cheerfully.

"And is it working?" Shikamaru asked. He tilted his head to the side to show he was listening.

Naruto's smile slipped. "No, no, not really." He paused, cupping the chilled mug with both palms. "For a moment I thought that maybe… maybe I had a chance. But I guess I was wrong."

"Things haven't been going according to plan? Sabaku hasn't come running to confess his undying love yet?" Shikamaru chortled over his own comment.

"It's like he's being even colder towards me ever since the first shoot. I can't figure out what I did wrong. And even after I did that stupid modeling job for him."

"Wait, back up. You did a modeling job for him? What sort of job?"

"A client working for Calvin Klein needed a Japanese model. Instead of going to an agency he put the responsibility on Gaara and presto, Gaara nominated me. I only did it because he asked me to, as a friend."

"That's the job you were starving yourself for?"

"I wasn't starving, I just couldn't eat my usual junk food. And besides, it's over with now. And after Sunday I can eat like a pig again."

"That's fine and dandy, but you missed one big point." Shikamaru leaned his elbows against the table. Clasping his hands together, he rested his chin on the backs of his palms.

"What do you mean?"

"By agreeing to do a job professionally for a CEO of a company you've just entered yourself into a working relationship, whether you're friends or not. Did it ever occur to you that his distance is because you are now part of his professional world? And more importantly, he is now in your debt. So think wisely about how you're going to have him repay it. You're slower than I thought if you're expecting him to just throw himself in your arms because of Uchiha's supposed plan. Don't throw away your advantages. It's not too late to take up the offensive."

Naruto sat back quietly. Brooding over his cup, he pondered Shikamaru's words carefully. He lifted his blue eyes to ask a question, but Shikamaru nodded before he got the words out. Yes, you idiot, don't sit on your ass and go do something about it.

Naruto furrowed his eye brows. He looked down at the disappearing foam on his beer. Gaara was such a mystery. The reason why he accepted Sasuke's help in the first place was because his own actions weren't very effective.

"I don't know what I should do," Naruto admitted.

"You're so troublesome," Shikamaru shook his head. "You should have told me first. You think I haven't learned anything after dating the only Sabaku female for the past few years?"

"I thought you two only dated a year," Naruto tried to think back to when Temari finally admitted to being Shikamaru's girlfriend.

"Officially. Or so that's what Temari believes," Shikamaru smirked. He took a long drought of his beer. "So are you going to tell me this story or what?"

"It's not much of a story really. All my attempts to flirt with him have failed and even my pranks have failed to give him any sort of clue. He brushed off everything like I had just commented on the weather. And then he started to return the pranks and lied about having a relationship with his intern," Naruto growled out that last part.

"Wait, back up. Sabaku Gaara, the stone faced CEO of Sabaku Groups and Mr. Indifference himself played a prank on you?"

"Yeah, he was the one that put those porno pics in our presentation packets. I found the magazine in his office drawer." Naruto took a deep breath. He rested his elbows on the table and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "That was also around the time he led me to believe he was dating his intern."

"Che, I don't know why you're freaking out. You've got him."

Naruto leaned back into the dark brown cushions of the booth. "What do you mean?"

"He always ignored your pranks before, right? He never let them bother him, meaning he didn't think there was anything special behind it other than your usual attempts to get attention by being obnoxious."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. Shikamaru countered with the "you know I'm right" look as he liked to call it. Naruto crossed his arms and turned up his nose.

"Anyways, if he's playing pranks on you then your message has finally gotten across. Why else would he join you in your own game?"  
"What do you mean my message got across?" Naruto's heartbeat began to quicken. He could hear it in his own ears.

"It means he knows about your feelings. This game you've set up, this… prank war is how you chose to pursue him. By pulling a prank on you it means he's acknowledging your interest. He's welcoming the chase." Shikamaru paused. He looked at Naruto expectantly, waiting for the meaning to sink in.

"But he made me think he was taken! He made me think…" Naruto was so confused. He grasped his head with both hands, wondering why he didn't think of that. "And Sasuke said… and…" Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Why would he do that?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "To give you a challenge? To test your sincerity? To see how far you were willing to go to have him? Keep in mind the Sabakus are not a trusting lot when it comes to relationships. You remember how long it took to become friends with them. Now imagine trying to earn that trust tenfold."

Naruto made a fist and hit himself in the forehead. "And I responded by bringing home my ex-lover and making him think we were making out all night. Way to go Uzumaki."

"You didn't mention that part. Uh, has Gaara played anymore pranks on you lately?" Shikamaru asked carefully.

Naruto tried to think, but lately things at home have just been quiet and oddly tense. As if they were both uncomfortable being with each other. He thought briefly of the underwear ad stint, wondering if that was a possibility, but then he recalled Gaara's sincere plea and his resorting to calling on their friendship. Gaara never did that before.

"No. None since that first time. Not since…" I brought home Sasuke he finished mentally. Naruto's shoulders slumped.

"Game over," Shikamaru shrugged. He pushed his beer forward, frowning. "You can drink the rest of that one too. You'll need it before going home tonight."

Naruto snorted. He pushed the beer back across the table. "I don't think drowning my sorrows in beer is going to help me feel any better when I wake up tomorrow."

"No," Shikamaru pushed it back, "but it will help you feel less nervous when you 'fess up to the truth." Naruto met Shikamaru's dark brown eyes. His friend watched him, unblinking, hand still pushing the tall mug forward. Naruto sighed. He shook his head, grabbed the offered beer and took a long gulp. The bitter drink slid down smooth.

Shikamaru was right. He was right. Honesty was the best policy. Tonight he would go home, he'd march straight up to Gaara and tell him all of this was a bad prank.

His heart began to pound at the thought. He lifted the mug to his lips and began gulping the rest of the contents. He planned to finish it when his phone began vibrating in his coat pocket. He put the beer down and fished out his orange phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? I'm sending a car to pick you up now," Sasuke's voice said on the other end of the receiver.

"I'm at a bar with Shikamaru. What's so important?" Naruto said.

"I need you at an event tonight. We're promoting the campaign. I'm giving you over to the driver. Tell him where you are. When he gets there, there are clothes in the car. I want you dressed and ready by the time you arrive."

"Where the heck are you taking me?" Naruto yelled.

"TV Asahi."

Naruto paused. Was he serious? Was Sasuke seriously planning to throw him on TV? Just like that?

"See you soon, dobe."

Shikamaru looked at him curiously. Naruto lowered the phone and covered the receiver with his left hand. "Sorry Shikamaru, looks like I gotta go."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Gaara leaned against the left armrest. His eyes focused on the image in front of him while his mind was a million miles in another direction.

The first time had been an accident. He really hadn't meant to give Naruto modeling work, but he was a convenient choice at the time and, perhaps, in the CEO's mind more so than he cared to admit. But what would he do now? This time it was up to Naruto; and looking at the very successful proofs that were delivered by a photographer full of praise, Gaara worried for the first time ever that he might lose his best friend.

Gaara forced himself to turn the photo. The smiling face in the first photo changed to a more playful smirk. The snug white boxer briefs hung low enough on tan hips to show the tip of his tattoo a good few inches below his belly button. Instantly, the image of Uchiha's cheek pressed against those marks flashed in the back of his mind. His mouth had been at that very spot.

Gaara turned the photo quickly.

The next shot captured Naruto from behind. His hands came up high on his hips, flexing his back and "rippling" as Uchiha once put it. Gaara remembered touching that shoulder and feeling those nicely toned arms. His eyes slid to the fabric clinging to Naruto's behind. The shadows rounded him out nicely. Gaara tilted his head. He didn't notice that part at the photo shoot. But perhaps nerves had been a factor.

Gaara's eyelids lowered. He had seen the posters plastered up along bridges and billboards and high up on major buildings like the 109 and 101. More shocking than seeing himself in large billboards was the image of Naruto reaching for him, his body language professing every bit of truth that perhaps once rested behind Uchiha's careless statement.

I can see why he's attracted to you.

Was he? Was he really? When Gaara saw the first poster he stopped in his tracks. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk despite the bustle around him and stared at that image. For a moment he thought he had found his proof—the sign he had vainly looked for. Looking at the photos in Naruto's most recent portfolio, Gaara was more convinced that Naruto was a good model.

Gaara turned the page a little harshly. He took a quick breath, releasing it quickly and pushed the portfolio away. He turned his head, facing the wall closest to him and noted the hands on the clock ticking noisily.

Where was Naruto? It was a week night. Normally he would be home by now.

His eyes slid slowly towards the photo spread out on his desk. His eyes darted towards the office door quickly, ears listening for any hint of anyone approaching. Carefully, Gaara reached for it and picked it up.

The cameraman took the shot from a lower position, zeroing in on the bulge between two shapely tan thighs nicely framed by the cut of the white briefs. Naruto's muscular torso curved upwards and while his face wasn't in the shot, the tattoo was unmistakable.

Gaara tried to pry his eyes away from the S-curve between the line of the high cut briefs fitting his thigh and the bottom heavy curve outlining Naruto's generous package. His eyes sought out the light on those smooth thighs before trailing up to the slight dip between Naruto's hips and the beginnings of a V that disappeared beneath smooth white fabric.

Gaara forced himself to turn away. He contemplated closing the portfolio and heading straight for the shower. Instead he flipped the page, gritting his teeth when the next photo showed the flip side of that same pair.

The high cut briefs were not briefs. The waist band disappeared into a thick v hugging the full cheeks of Naruto's bare buttocks. As soon as he felt the first stirrings of lust, Gaara knew he should have shut the portfolio then and there. But his eyes refused to look away, too drawn to the shadows accentuating two perfectly shaped globes. Naruto was essentially naked. And only a thin strip of fabric reminded Gaara that this was not meant to be pornographic but good advertising.

And yet, Gaara couldn't help spreading his legs a little more in his chair, wondering what Sasuke would have done if he'd been a little more playful at that photo shoot; wondering what would have happened had he let his hands slip down to those two globes and dug fingers into their flesh.

Gaara's eyes shot towards the door. Naruto wasn't home yet. He stood up, ignoring the beginnings of an erection rubbing against his undergarments as he walked over to the office door, shut it calmly and locked the door.

He returned to his seat, pulled out the two matching photos and put them side by side as they were meant to be viewed.

Is this what Uchiha saw behind Naruto's bedroom door—those lean thighs parted, welcoming him to the hefty prize nestled snugly in between? Gaara ghosted his fingers over his slacks. His fingers swept over himself gently, back and forth, imagining how he'd touch Naruto if he were ever given the chance.

His eyes drifted over to the other side—to the nearly naked backside taunting him. He imagined Naruto in that pair, crawling into his lap and grinding. Gaara imagined digging his fingers into that backside and pulling him in tighter; or pushing him down onto all fours, exploring those globes with his hands, his lips, and tongue.

Gaara breathed a little heavier. He stopped himself when he realized how hard he had started rubbing. He could already feel the moisture beading on his tip. He unzipped his pants and tugged them down, relieved when none of his wetness seemed to seep through his underwear. He went back to the fantasy centered on that thong—imagining peeling off the skimpy piece and rubbing himself against him and feeling his dripping cock slide between that valley.

Gaara slipped his hand beneath the hem of his shorts, gripping the base of his erection and sliding his hand up. Yes. It could feel like this, only better, he thought. He slid his hand to the pace he imagined—back, forth, back and forth, imagining the heat of his hand to be the heat of Naruto's backside. His hips jerked forward impatiently.

This is so wrong, he thought to himself and yet he couldn't stop looking and couldn't stop touching. He fondled the tight sacs just below, giving out a slight groan before touching himself again. His hand felt sticky with his own fluids, easing the journey from base to tip. Closing his eyes he no longer looked at the photos. Instead he imagined Naruto naked, sweaty, and panting on his hands and knees while Gaara relieved himself against that perfect ass. Gaara sped up his hand imagining how he would touch Naruto—how he would tease and taunt in ways that would drive the other man insane.

Gaara arched his back, pushing his chest out forward while his hand picked up the pace. He'd make Naruto cry out in that breathy course groan he heard too many times that night and hear his own name cried out in Naruto's startled high pitched tone.

Gaara's eyelids fluttered open to look at the white expanse of his office door, imagining Naruto coming home, imagining Naruto walking in, finding him spread out, jerking off to his image. His heart pounded in his chest. Gaara clenched his teeth, doubling forward and slamming his right hand onto the desk. His fingers curled against the wood, nails raking against the grain. His eyes fell on the discarded image once more as he dragged out a long pained groan.

He tensed and held himself still for a moment. Closing his eyes his chin dropped down to his chest. His body heaved with shallow gasps that gradually grew deeper and further apart. He unclenched the fingers still stuffed inside his shorts and squeezed his eyes a little tighter when he felt something dripping onto his thigh. He reached for the box of tissue with his free hand, wondering why he didn't think of that earlier.

Gaara cleaned himself off quickly. It wasn't that he disliked being dirty, but sitting at his desk, dealing with the gritty aftermath of jerking off to his roommate's image was unsettling. He dumped the wad of tissue in the waste bin and shucked off his slacks.

Thankfully, Naruto still wasn't home.

Gaara closed the portfolio on his desk, picked up his discarded pants and unlocked his office. Looking down the hall at the empty entryway he prayed Naruto wouldn't get home before he could make it to the shower and, hopefully, wash away the guilt.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Naruto shrugged into the black coat awkwardly. He left the collar down despite knowing Sasuke's preference. It was the same coat he wore to meet Kiba. He lifted the bright orange shoe from the box sitting next to him and slipped his foot in. He wiggled his toes against the stiff fabric, but still it was comfy. He tugged the laces tight and made a double knot.

Sasuke's choice in shoe surprised him. Sasuke was always about style and class. Sure the denim jeans and jacket were classy, but the bright orange Bathing Ape shirt and matching shoes were a bit on the wild side. Naruto wondered what exactly he was doing at Asahi Television studio today. He pulled out his necklace, letting it hang out for once. He didn't think Sasuke would mind.

Naruto rolled his clothes into a pile and left them on the seat next to him. He pulled out his phone, pressing the side button to check the screen and noted the email icon. He pressed the round center button opening his inbox and noted two messages from Sasuke.

"Hair products are in the side pocket on the door. Messy is okay, but make it look intentional. Don't forget to pop your collar."

Naruto snorted after reading the email. He scrolled to the next one and opened it.

"Forget the collar. See you soon."

Naruto chuckled. His right hand reached into the pocket lining the door. He felt a few items jumbled together at the bottom and enclosed his fingers on what felt like a container of wax. He pulled it up and sure enough, he held a palm sized container. Naruto dropped it into his lap and reached into the side pocket again. He pulled out a travel sized mirror, a comb and a pack of bobby pins. He ditched the pins and opened up the mirror.

His phone rang cheerfully, alerting him of new mail. Naruto finished his hair first, looking around for a tissue or handkerchief to wipe off the excess wax. He wondered what Sasuke wanted this time.

With a tissue clasped in one hand, he grabbed his phone with the other. He opened his inbox and paused. He stared at the name listed. Naruto blinked a few times and opened it.

"Will you be home soon? The photos came in today."

At first Naruto thought he was talking about the perfume ad shoot, but remembering the large poster he saw in the subway earlier that night, his mind lit on the fact that he had just completed a Calvin Klein shoot some four days prior.

Naruto clumsily pressed the "reply" button and typed in his response.

"Sasuke called. Heading to Asahi studio." He began to type "Look for me…" but thought twice about it. He pressed the back button, watching the text disappear beneath the dark cursor. He stared at the blinking cursor on the screen. "Wait up for me?" he typed. "There's something I need to tell you." His thumb hovered over the send button. He pressed it quickly and dropped his phone onto the seat.

He looked out the tinted window at the pedestrians walking busily along the sidewalk. Roppongi Hills loomed large in the bright lights. They were almost there.

Naruto felt a trill of nervousness. His heart began to speed up as they passed Roppongi crossing. Tokyo tower glowed red like a thin beacon in the distance. The car pressed on towards Akasaka.

Naruto jumped when his phone began ringing. He picked it up without checking the caller.

"Where are you?" It was Sasuke.

"We just passed Roppongi Crossing. We should be there pretty soon. Sasuke, what's going on?"

"I've been invited as a special guest. They want to know about the ad campaign."

"Did you tell Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I'll send him a memo. It's a variety show, not the daily news. I doubt we'll say much before they turn their attention to me."

Naruto paused. "Then why do you need me there?" He had seen the Wednesday night variety show. He doubted the hosts would be interested in him when they had the world renowned photographer, Uchiha Sasuke to talk about.

"You won't be thrown on stage for sure. I alerted them last minute that I could introduce one of the models. I want you there for meet and greets."

The car was slowing to a halt. The driver turned his head to look at Naruto.

"This is it. Good luck, sir."

The door opened before he could move. Sasuke shut his phone. "It's about time," he said.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Gaara's hand hovered over his phone. He flipped it open once more, checked for new messages and put it down again. Naruto still hadn't responded to his second email.

More than Naruto's hint that he had something serious to tell him, the situation itself was bothering him. Naruto didn't have an official manager and his only ties to the world of modeling were Uchiha and himself. Anything connected with the Calvin Klein campaign would go through him and he certainly hadn't heard of any television appearances before tonight. That only meant one thing:

It involved Uchiha Sasuke.

And if Uchiha was promoting a campaign the Sabaku agency was heading, then he had just crossed the lines. He had no right to bring in Naruto. And that's why Gaara was worried.

Gaara sucked up his wounded pride. This was a matter of business. He picked up his phone and pressed speed dial.

He tapped his foot, waiting for the dial tone. Naruto's voice said hello before quickly explaining he couldn't come to the phone right now and asked for a message. Naruto had placed his phone on manner mode. Meaning, Gaara was already too late. He considered calling Uchiha, but he didn't think it would do much good.

Gaara walked hurriedly into the living room. He tried to remember what channel Asahi was on, wishing for once that he didn't have cable television. He searched the directory and noted the Wednesday night variety show was nearly half over. He flipped to the channel quickly.

Two familiar looking comedians sat on either side of a young woman. Gaara wasn't sure who she was and guessed it was a rising starlet he hadn't yet had the privilege of pasting all over the city. They began discussing the making of a movie that had yet to hit theaters when Gaara lost interest. Had Naruto been mistaken? Gaara flipped through the basic channels just in case. He ruled out the dramas, the sports and the nightly news.

He looked at his watch and wondered if he had missed them. But no, that wasn't possible. Naruto hadn't messaged him that long ago and he wrote clearly that he was on his way there and not on his way out. Variety show segments could be short. Maybe they were saving him for the end. The show was live and not prerecorded like most. He would have to wait.

Gaara immediately began picking apart the message. Naruto's sentences were terse. He must have been in a hurry at the time. He wondered what Naruto could possibly have to talk about. It had to be important for him to include it. Naruto wouldn't ask him to wait up if it wasn't.

Had he received another modeling offer? Was he going to quit school? Did he finally accept Uchiha's offer and decide to run away with him to Europe? Gaara tried to tell himself that last one was preposterous. He frowned at the phone in his hand and wondered if he should call again.

He jumped when his phone began to ring. He looked at the screen quickly and let out a sigh.

"What do you need?"

"Hey bro, how's it going? Haven't talked to you in what, days now?" Kankuro said.

"Kankuro, you only call me when you need something, so what is it? I'm waiting for another call."

"Can't I just call to see how my little brother is doing? I hardly ever see you outside of board meetings these days."

"Kankuro," Gaara said warningly.

"Fine, I wanted to know if I could borrow your car Friday night. I've got a totally hot date."

"Drop by my office for the keys. You're paying for any damages you cause and filling up the tank before you return it."

"Deal. Catch you later!"

"Bye." Gaara snapped the phone shut. His eyes darted over to the television screen, but it was still the same girl.

"Get a grip Sabaku," he told himself. He put his phone down reluctantly and went into the kitchen to make some tea.

Gaara pulled out a mug and placed the strainer over the top. He pulled out some loose leaf tea.

He thought about what Naruto might say when he got home. Had Naruto begun to notice it? Gaara had tried to keep his distance, but he wondered if perhaps a word or a glance had somehow betrayed him. Did Naruto know how he felt?

Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no use denying it. He had feelings for his roommate. He thought of the photos still sitting on the desk where he left them. He hadn't jerked off to a photo since he was a teen; and never to a photo of an acquaintance, let alone a friend. But none of that seemed relevant now because Gaara had the sinking suspicion that it was too late. He had missed his window of opportunity. Now all he could do was hold on to what was left.

Gaara finished brewing his tea. He carried his mug into the living room and set it down on the coffee table. He checked his phone again, but there were no new emails or missed calls. He lifted his eyes to the screen, but neither Uchiha nor Naruto were there. Gaara glanced at the clock and noted the program would be on for another 20 minutes. He flipped through the channels again, just to make sure.

Still no luck. Gaara picked up his steaming tea and took a sip. He willed away all the anxiety with that one sip, feeling the liquid burn a warm trail into his core. There was no use stressing over something he had no control over. All he could do was wait and hope neither of them showed up in the next fifteen minutes. And if they did, well… he would deal with it later.

Gaara absently watched the rapid paced commercials. He could consciously name which company was responsible for each, recognizing a few of his own projects. He cringed at a particularly loud slogan and the cheesy animation that went with it. He'd have to check if that was in house or outsourced. The graphic design department obviously needed tighter instruction.

The program returned. Both hosts sat on a comfortable looking love seat. An adjacent love seat was empty next to them. Gaara turned up the volume.

"Next we have a surprise guest. Someone we all know, but don't get to see a lot of," said one host.

"Unless you're looking in a magazine," said his smiling partner.

"Fortunately we were able to nab him before he leaves for France again, but here to talk about his new project is the one and only, Uchiha Sasuke."

The audience screamed in wild applause. The camera panned over to the stage side where Uchiha emerged looking cool and calm despite the rows of girls crying for him. He shook hand with both hosts and took a seat.

"So you've been in Japan now for a few weeks, how does it feel to be back?"

"It's like coming home," Uchiha said calmly. Female voices rose in cheer. He spared them a glance and gave the barest hint of a smile. He leaned back into the chair and made himself comfortable.

"Any thought about moving back permanently?" The audience liked that question. The sea of voices chanted for him to stay.

"Right now I have too many projects abroad. This trip was a… special occasion." A collective "aww" rose in disappointment.

"So tell us about this project. Inuzuka Kiba contacted you directly and said I want you to create my new ad campaign, right?" Uchiha nodded. "And you agreed? Just like that?"

"I saw it as a challenge. Aside from my more artistic endeavors, whenever I photograph for a client, they already have the image and concept they want in mind. Inuzuka gave me complete freedom with this project. It's a lot harder to design something from scratch."

"Any concepts you had in mind while making this? Any sort of inspiration?"

"I guess you can say I wanted something sexy, but I also wanted something that would tell a story." Uchiha looked straight at the camera and smiled. Gaara felt like that smile was meant for him.

"And we've already seen the first chapter it seems." One of the hosts reached behind the couch and pulled out a roll of paper. He unfurled it carefully, revealing the colored poster Gaara had seen all over the city. "I think you got the sexy part down. But tell us, what is the story?"

"I can't tell you that. You have to wait for it," Uchiha smiled. "But it centers on the idea of the aijin, the lover. This person right here," Uchiha pointed to Gaara's image.

"It is a rather striking image. What inspired you to paint that character on the model's forehead?"

"It's not painted. It's a tattoo. You can say this model is the one who inspired me."

The audience rippled with shocked murmurs.

"Isn't that unusual? Don't modeling agencies usually turn away anyone with tattoos?"

"Typically, yes. This person is an acquaintance, not a model. I asked this person directly to participate in the shoot."

"Wasn't that a gamble?"

"For me? No." Gaara grit his teeth. That bastard knew how to bait Gaara. He knew exactly what to dangle in front of him to get Gaara to comply. But he couldn't deny that he was impressed. No wonder Uchiha was so successful.

"So we hear one of the models is actually here today backstage." Gaara's heart began to beat a little faster. "Is it her?" the host pointed to Gaara's image, his face lit up hopefully.

Uchiha shook his head. The host drooped his head and made an exaggerated sad face. His partner whapped him on the head and told him to knock it off. The audience laughed.

"So this male model is also a bit of a mystery. We can't see his face, but we hear you turned down over a hundred models, including a few international supermodels for the role." Gaara's eyes widened. He watched Uchiha nodding to confirm the rumors. He rejected international supermodels? "What was so special about this guy that you had to have him?"

"Let's just say, no other man could do what he did in this shoot. I knew I could place my full confidence in him." Gaara snorted.

"Well, we still have a few minutes left. Do we want to meet him? Hrm, what do you say ladies?" The audience went wild. The camera panned towards the many women cheering and shouting. "I think that answers it. Let's bring him out."

Gaara's heart rate skyrocketed again. The camera panned towards the side stage and out walked Naruto. He wore the same denim jeans, the same black coat as that day he met Inuzuka, but the shirt and shoes were different. He looked young, a bit on the wild side and, yes, he admitted it, rather handsome. He waved to the screaming women cheering wildly for him. He greeted both hosts as Sasuke had and sat down next to the composed photographer.

"Could you introduce yourself to our audience?" one host asked.

Naruto looked into the camera. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am 23 years old and a graduate student at Tokyo University." The audience rippled at that. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," he bowed.

"Smart and sexy," the host teased. "And this is your first shoot?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"How was it? Was the other model really hot?" the other host asked enthusiastically. Gaara felt his cheeks heat up. His heart sped up a little as Naruto chuckled at the comment.

"Oh yeah," he nodded. Gaara felt a thrill run through his body. He noted Naruto's sincere smile and slight bashfulness as he said it. This wasn't a lie to please the audience. Gaara smiled a little.

"And what about yourself? You're an attractive guy. So why wasn't your face included?" Naruto looked a little puzzled.

Uchiha leaned forward. "It was important to get the other model's face in the shot. Had we painted that character, it wouldn't be an issue, but that's a real tattoo. It limited my angles. Not to mention, Uzumaki has a tattoo of his own."

Voices rose in a collective hum of surprise.

"It's obviously not on his back or his right arm. Would it be appropriate to let us know where?"

Uchiha smirked. He can show it to you." He gave Naruto a nod. His roommate looked surprised, but he masked his sheepishness well. He stood up, pushed aside his coat and lifted the rather loose fitting orange shirt to show off an increasingly familiar pattern. The camera zoomed in on Naruto's abs, amidst cheers and catcalls from the audience.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," one host said. Naruto laughed and let his shirt fall back in place. He fixed his jacket and took his seat.

"I'm sensing, Mr. Uchiha, that you prefer rather unique models. So I guess my next question is how did you find him? What made you trust him with this job over all those other models?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Gaara recognized the look. It was his way of asking, how do we answer this? Gaara was very interested in the answer.

Sasuke remained cool and collected. He looked at the camera and smiled. Sitting up a little straighter he rested his hand over the tan fingers sprawled on Naruto's knee.

"He's my lover."

Two shocked hosts looked frantically at the live cameras. Naruto's blue eyes were wide, glancing around wildly before stopping on the camera. He mouthed something repeatedly, but it was no use. Their mics had been cut and nothing could be heard over the roar of the crowd.


	8. Jealousy

Pranksters 8

Jealousy

Gaara tried to pretend he was calm. He stood before his mirror practicing his composed look while tying his tie for the umpteenth time. _Where the hell is Naruto_, he wondered.

Gaara took a deep breath and pushed away thoughts of his roommate for the time being. He concentrated on the knot his tie was currently in and tried to straighten it out correctly. His eyes slid to the reflection of the clock behind him before sliding back to his own image and deciding he wouldn't wear a tie tonight. He opted for his favorite vest instead.

He fixed his hair one more time, making sure the tattoo was hidden. Thanks to Uchiha's little interview it was now doubly important that he keep it away from the public eye. With another picture of himself advertising his youthful indiscretion and half the country clamoring to know who the mystery model was, Gaara was feeling a little anxious about stepping forward to claim the credit.

He checked both angles in the mirror carefully, tilting his chin up and then down. Satisfied, he slipped his burgundy blazer off the hanger. Luckily the weather was getting cool enough to warrant wool. He slipped his arm into one sleeve when he heard the doorbell ring.

Gaara quickly threw on the other sleeve and shrugged into his jacket. He walked to the door faster than usual while another knock sounded. Three quick raps marked the knocker's impatience. Gaara flipped the lock with annoyance.

He threw the door open to be greeted by… Uchiha Sasuke.

One hand supported his leaning body, stretching black silk tightly across his chest. He looked at Gaara with boredom over the tops of his designer sunglasses.

"Ready?"

"Where is Naruto?" Gaara met his gaze. His annoyance tripled with Sasuke's own.

"In the car, waiting. Let's go."

"I don't recall you being invited to this business meeting."

The corner of Uchiha's mouth quirked up. "His people contacted my people. I'm Naruto's plus one."

His look was so smug Gaara wanted to punch him. Instead he stood up a little straighter, straightened out his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"My papers are in my car. I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"Don't be silly, Sabaku," Uchiha smirked. "You're expected to drink tonight. We all are. Which is why I had the foresight to have my chauffeur drive all of us." He reached inside the entryway, grabbed Gaara's keys from his hand and leaned forward to place them back on the shelf. Gaara tried to hide his discomfort at their close proximity. He could smell Uchiha's cologne and wondered if this is what Naruto smelled like now before he could stop himself. Sasuke peered at him again, making no move to step back. "I'm here to make sure my models aren't hung over tomorrow." His eyes slid over Gaara. He smirked again and Gaara wondered if the vest was too much. "Let's go." Uchiha nodded his head to the side.

Gaara ignored the commanding tone behind the simple words and slipped into his shoes. He grabbed his house keys and locked the door behind him.

"How is Naruto?" Gaara asked, forcing his eyes forward to the glossy elevator door down the hall. He tried to pretend he knew how Naruto was doing and only wanted to hear what Sasuke was thinking.

"Busy. The press has been hot on our tails since the announcement. You've seen the papers, I'm sure."

Gaara gave a short nod. The night of Naruto's debut on television Gaara waited up all night for a roommate who never came home. He went to bed exhausted, ignoring the texts he received in protest. He still hadn't opened them. He was afraid of what they said. He still didn't know what Naruto meant to tell him that night, but he had a feeling Sasuke already announced it for him.

Naruto's image was plastered across the press the next day. Shikamaru showed up at the apartment to pick up some of his things leading Gaara to wonder when Naruto would show up to clear out the rest of his belongings.

Naruto really did plan to follow Uchiha.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Gaara felt his anger seep into his gaze.

"Was what necessary?" Sasuke sounded amused.

"You know what I mean." Gaara punched the down button on the elevator, staring at the white digital numbers counting up. "Announcing your relationship on live television."

"You're a publicist. You should appreciate my efforts. In one night I turned an unknown model into the most popular one in the country. Inuzuka is paying me for an international success. I always deliver."

"You're exploiting your relationship for success?" Gaara's face twisted angrily. "That's my best friend you're exploiting."

"And thanks to me, your best friend now has other options in life," Sasuke smiled. Gaara wanted to wipe off that smug smile so badly and let Uchiha know what he really thought of him. The elevator doors slid open, a bell ringing to announce its arrival. Gaara took a calming deep breath and stepped inside.

"So you plan to take him with you when you leave," Gaara stated. "What happened to respecting his dreams?"

"Plans change." Sasuke was evaluating him again. "What if he decides there's nothing left in Japan to keep him here," he said smiling.

Gaara felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over his head. Every limb felt cold at the thought of Naruto leaving for good. If Naruto hopped on a plane and followed Sasuke to France, it was very likely they would never see each other again. He would lose more than just his roommate. He'd lose his closest friend.

Sasuke smirked. "You disappoint me Sabaku. I thought you had more fight in you." He leaned against the elevator wall, crossing his arms and tilting his head. "Shall I lend you my handkerchief? Should I turn around and let you cry?"

Gaara grabbed Uchiha by the shirt and shoved him hard against the elevator door. His precariously balanced sunglasses toppled to the floor.

"I've danced to your tune thus far because you've made it worth my while, but if you do _anything_ to hurt him I _will_ destroy you." Gaara clenched his teeth so tightly his jaw began to ache. Uchiha looked nonplussed despite the awkward position he was in. But at least he wasn't smiling.

"So you _are_ the rival I should be looking out for. Nice of you to finally step up." He placed a hand over one of Gaara's hands, prying the fingers loose from his shirt. "Don't think I haven't caught the way you look at him." Gaara released his hold, stung by the comment. He tried to regain his composure, stepping away from the other man and realizing the elevator hadn't gone anywhere. He quickly pressed the lobby button, avoiding the other man with him. "And if you must know, it wasn't just a publicity stunt to put him on the map. It was my means of keeping him away from you."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You've seen the posters. Do you really think two amateurs could pull off something like that unless there was a little truth behind it? Now imagine those two living under the same roof, dancing around their feelings."

Gaara's eyes widened. Naruto _was_ attracted. All the signs, all the indications he had forcefully told himself were imagined were indeed real. Sasuke wasn't teasing him when he told him Naruto was attracted. He was acknowledging him as a rival.

"Put yourself in my shoes. Would you take the risk?"

Gaara thought of Naruto moving in with Sasuke, of the two of them being together every night. Separate bedrooms would do little to keep them apart if that's not what they desired. Gaara clenched his jaw. He would have done the same thing.

"No," he admitted.

"So you do want him." Gaara's eyes whirled on Sasuke. He was busy straightening out his clothes, trying to smooth out the creases Gaara's fist had caused just moments before. "That's too bad." The elevator stopped and two doors slid open smoothly. Sasuke strolled out calmly, as though the conversation of the past few minutes had not just taken place. "Because he's mine."

* * *

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. Juugo sat calmly next to him staring out the tinted windows. "What's taking them so long?" Naruto muttered to no one in particular. He checked his watch one more time and glanced at his phone. Gaara was usually more punctual than this. He wondered if his roommate was ignoring him, or trying to find a way out of the meeting. If his ignored texts were any indication of how much his crush _didn't_ want to see him then he wouldn't put it past the CEO to reschedule or reassign the meeting to someone else.

"Hey Juugo, you think they're okay?" he asked absently. He warred over whether or not he should jump out of the car and go fetch them. But Sasuke explicitly told him to stay put. Naruto belatedly noticed the silence greeting him from the other end of the car. "Oi, Juugo?" The giant spared him an annoyed glance before looking back out the window.

"Hey, what's your problem? I know I sorta crashed with you guys last minute, but you've been giving me the silent treatment since I arrived. Do I snore in my sleep or something?"

"No one makes you sleep with us in the spare room. I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind having you in his bed."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. He thought things had been a little tense since he joined them. He thought it had been because the addition of a third person made things a bit cramped, but he was starting to believe it was for other reasons entirely.

"Is it my imagination, or are you mad at me for something?"

Juugo snorted. "I'm just the bodyguard. When do my thoughts matter?"

"Come on, Juugo, I have no problem with you. I thought we were cool, so why the sudden 180?"

Juugo ignored him and shook his head slightly in annoyance. Naruto couldn't think of anything that had changed between them. He hadn't borrowed anything without asking, hadn't broken or destroyed personal property and tried to be a courteous guest, even if he couldn't help being noisy in the morning. The only thing he could think of was that as Sasuke's "boyfriend" he might assume a new status. But certainly Juugo knew the whole boyfriend ruse was a ploy.

"Um, Juugo, you don't actually think I'm Sasuke's boyfriend, do you?" Juugo's startled expression was all the answer he needed.

"But Sasuke said you used to…"

"_Used_ to," Naruto shook his head. "That was another lifetime ago. I don't know why he announced that to the public. It certainly wasn't my bright idea."

"So then why…?" Juugo's face scrunched up.

Naruto held up both palms and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, buddy. I've got the hots for Sabaku and Sasuke is supposed to be helping me attain the unattainable. You can rest assured I won't be invited into Sasuke's bed anytime soon. Not unless his publicity stunts start getting kinky." Naruto winked.

Juugo let out a quick breath. He kept his face turned to the window, but Naruto caught a peek of his startled wonder in the reflection on the glass. Naruto smiled.

"How long have you had a thing for him?" Naruto asked. Juugo looked at him concerned, eyebrows furrowing. He shook his head. "Liar, you so have the hots for him, admit it. Who hasn't at some point? He's friggin gorgeous."

"He's my boss," Juugo asserted, as though that should end the conversation.

"Does he like you too? Have you two…?"

Juugo shook his head emphatically. Naruto raised an eyebrow, keeping his eyes trained on Juugo's guilty looking face. Juugo met his eyes and nodded.

"That's Sasuke," Naruto chuckled.

"When you two were together was he… was he always…"

"A slut?" Naruto guessed. Juugo flinched at his terminology, but didn't correct him. "Sasuke has always been desirable. He was the popular one, ever since we were kids. But no, when we were together he was always faithful. And if he wasn't… well, he never let me find out."

"If things went so well then why did you two end it?"

Naruto smiled at the hint of bitterness in Juugo's voice. He leaned his head back against the cushions of the car seat. He smiled thinking of how painful it was back then.

"We grew apart. Sasuke pursued his artistic visions abroad and my dreams led me to Toudai. We loved each other and so we agreed to live our separate lives and, when possible, to pick up our friendship where it left off. It was after our relationship that the promiscuity began." Naruto smiled bitter sweetly.

"Why does he do it? Why can't he respect himself more?" Naruto smiled, grateful that there was someone else in this world other than himself who was able to see that.

"Because he's lonely? Because he never quite believed in his own true worth? Sasuke grew up believing he was always second rate to his brother. When his brother died before he could surpass him… well, I don't think his confidence ever recovered. It hurt to see him throw himself to anyone, but I think he does it to keep himself free of attachment. You can't love someone if you're with a different man or woman every other night."

"Doesn't he want to be loved?"

"He does. But Sasuke is more fragile than most people know. He keeps that shell so tight around him I sometimes worry he'll never let another person in. We grew up together, learned together, rivaled against one another and then became each other's first love. I had a decade to earn his trust, while the rest of the population gets one night." Juugo looked out the window absently. He seemed to be processing Naruto's words.

"There's really nothing between you two?"

Naruto chuckled. "He's one of my best friends, my very first lover and could very well be one of my few lifelong friends. But are we sleeping together? No."

The humor wasn't lost on Juugo.

"You really like him, don't you?" Juugo's face turned somber. Naruto smiled. He wondered how he missed it before. "You should tell him. Don't let his public persona fool you. He may deny it pretty strongly, but underneath that shell is a boy who wants all the same things we do."

"And what's that?"

"Love, protection, honesty. The things he denies himself because he has trouble reciprocating." Naruto stopped himself when he realized he was rambling or perhaps saying more than he should. If Juugo repeated any of this to Sasuke he didn't think his friend would be pleased. "By the way, can we… keep this conversation between ourselves? I'm pretty sure Sasuke will kick my ass over this one," he smiled uneasily.

Juugo chuckled and nodded. His eyes took on a cold hard look when he glanced just beyond Naruto. Juugo opened the door and stepped out. Naruto glanced to see Sasuke and Gaara exiting the building. Juugo rushed around the car to open the door for both men. Naruto scoot over to the far right. Sasuke slid in next to him.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto peered around Sasuke to his quiet roommate. He opened his mouth to say hi, but Gaara ignored him, turning to look out the window instead.

"Yeah," Naruto said without meaning it.

The Ginza streets were crowded when they pulled up to the restaurant. Juugo stepped out of the passenger seat first and opened the door for Gaara. The CEO of Sabaku groups stepped out gracefully, followed by Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto noted the many turning heads and surprised looks.

"Have fun. Call me when you're ready to be picked up," Sasuke said, pulling back to climb back into the car.

"You're not going?" Naruto said in surprise.

"I caught my shirt on something. I can't go in there with ripped clothes." Naruto looked down to notice the missing button on Sasuke's black button up. The silk was fraying from one undone seam. Naruto narrowed his eyes but didn't question him. "Make my excuses. Tell them something came up." Sasuke fished into his pocket and pulled out a key. He reached around his neck, undid the clasp of his silver chain and looped it through the key. "Come here."

Naruto stepped closer. Sasuke brought his arms up, placing the chain around Naruto's neck and leaning in close enough to touch as he did the clasp. He stepped back, arranging the chain on Naruto's chest, letting it fall next to his other one. "Spare key. Use it to get back in tonight." Naruto frowned, but he nodded. His hand felt the key at his neck, alongside the uchiha pendant, the one Sasuke had worn since he was a kid. "Take good care of that for me," he smiled. Naruto nodded. "Sabaku," Sasuke bowed. Gaara gave a slight inclination of the head to acknowledge him.

Sasuke leaned in and gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek. Naruto turned bright red, looking around hurriedly and thankful that no cameras were out to catch that. Sasuke winked and slipped back into the car just as Juugo closed the door after him. Naruto didn't miss the look Juugo shot him. Naruto shrugged to show it wasn't his doing.

Juugo gave a quick bow, his eyes still narrowed, but Naruto had the impression that he wasn't really angry. He disappeared into the passenger's seat and the car was off.

Naruto turned to his roommate awkwardly. Gaara hadn't said a word the entire way there.

"Hey," he said self consciously. Gaara nodded to him and Naruto smiled uneasily. He hadn't felt this awkward around Gaara since they were teens. "You look good," he said genuinely, noting for the first time the jacket and well fitting vest. It was classy and stylish and flattered his red hair and green eyes.

"You look appropriate," he commented. Naruto looked down at the loose fitting shirt with a collar low enough to show his necklace and the one Sasuke had lent to him. He tried to straighten out the sleeves of his jacket, rolling them to mid forearm like Sasuke instructed. His jeans were tight enough that he would not be pigging out tonight, regardless of the fact that it was on someone else's tab.

"Thanks," Naruto looked away embarrassed. Sasuke had of course bought him the clothes. There was no way he could afford designer brands with a student's funds.

"Let's go," Gaara gestured. He began walking towards the entrance. Naruto followed him through the large glass doors to a modern looking building. He knew the building of course, taking in the high ceiling, the creative lighting illuminating a very large and difficult space to cover and whistled in appreciation. Gaara went straight to the elevators, pressing the button to go up.

"The client was very pleased with your work. The prints came out nicely. Between your performance last week and your sudden rise in popularity don't be surprised if he makes you another offer tonight."

The elevator doors opened and Naruto stepped quickly to follow Gaara inside. "An offer?" Gaara pressed the button leading to the 24th floor. The look Gaara gave him was not one he was familiar with. This wasn't his friend giving him advice. The stone faced CEO of Sabaku groups had emerged. Tonight would be purely business.

"A modeling offer. If he brings it up, don't give an answer and let me handle it. We can discuss it privately afterward, but terms will be in my hands this time. Got it?"

Naruto nodded dumbly.

Falling into uncomfortable silence, Naruto tried to think of a way to bring up the other night, to try to apologize or ask if Gaara had read his emails. He wanted to know why his dear friend and roommate was suddenly treating him like just another client. "Gaara, I…" The elevator doors opened. Cold green eyes looked at him expectantly, but Naruto shook his head. "Never mind." Naruto stepped out of the elevator quickly.

A pretty young hostess asked them politely if they had a reservation. Gaara nodded. "Party for Sabaku." Her eyes lit up and she welcomed him. She led them through the warmly lit restaurant to their private table. They paused at a raised platform where Gaara slipped off his shoes next to a large aquarium filled with what were most likely tonight's dinner specials. Naruto rushed to follow suit, lining his shoes up next to Gaara's and stepped up onto the wooden board. The wooden floors were smooth beneath his feet and he tried to walk gracefully and not slip on their shiny surface.

They passed a few booths, separated by painted screens illustrating old fashioned fisherman and ocean related motifs. When they stopped, Naruto recognized the middle aged man who rose to greet them. "Mr. Uzumaki," he bowed politely. "Mr. Sabaku," he dipped his head even lower, holding the pose long enough to show the proper amount of respect towards Gaara's position. Gaara gave a slow bow in return.

"Sorry to make you wait," Gaara said. The table was nearly ground level or so Naruto thought until he saw the chairs below the platform level. Gaara climbed down gracefully and seated himself on a cushion. Naruto followed suit. The waitress handed each of them a warm towel which Naruto received self consciously. He pretended the towel wasn't scalding hot and did not yelp in surprise, but wiped his hands quickly, careful to constantly shift the towel from hand to hand and avoid touching it for too long. He watched Gaara to see what he did next and mimicked his etiquette. Gaara didn't seem to note the towel's temperature.

"We weren't waiting long. We just arrived ourselves. Allow me to introduce my guest. This is my wife, Haruko. She doesn't usually make the trek to Tokyo with me, but when she heard Uchiha Sasuke would be attending…" Tanaka looked from Gaara's face to Naruto's.

"Uchiha regrets that he couldn't make it tonight. Business came up at the last minute. He asked that I send you his regards," Gaara said smoothly. Tanaka looked a little disappointed, but he accepted the news graciously.

"So it's true then, that you two…," Mrs. Tanaka began. Naruto could feel his cheeks start to burn.

"Uzumaki and Uchiha have a very special relationship. They've known each other for quite some time now," Gaara answered for him. Naruto's heart clenched at hearing Gaara speak about it so plainly. So then Gaara really did think that they were together. He hadn't read any of his emails after all. Naruto tried to smile sincerely. He didn't want to talk about his relationship with Sasuke. Not in front of Gaara. He wanted to be able to explain to him what really happened.

"It must be difficult to have a relationship when Uchiha spends so much time abroad."

"Have you looked at the menu? Can I order you a drink?" Gaara passed along the drink menus.

Naruto spared a glance at Gaara and frowned. He was grateful for the change in subject, but this wasn't the friend he was accustomed to. He understood he was with clients, but somehow Gaara's indifferent tone was much more painful than the fact that he had ignored Naruto's emails. Gaara caught his look and handed him the menu of dinner specials.

"I recommend the sashimi. My personal favorite is the B Set," he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"By the way, Uzumaki, have you taken a look at the photos? I sent the proofs to Sabaku's office a few days back," Tanaka said.

"I received the photos," Gaara spoke up. "Unfortunately Uzumaki was busy with his television appearance that day and has not had the opportunity to visit the company to see them for himself. Rising stars are so busy."

_Of course_, Naruto thought, _the company. He couldn't visit the company… No one can know he and Gaara are living together._

"Can I see that drink menu?" Naruto asked. Tanaka handed it to him and he accepted it with a smile. _Screw the shoot tomorrow_, he thought, feeling his anger over Sasuke's stunt return tenfold.

He waved the waitress over. "Shochu please."

Mrs. Tanaka smiled. "That sounds delicious. Get me one as well." She clasped her slender fingers together, resting her elbows on the table. Naruto didn't miss the fact that it accentuated the ample cleavage resting below the low cut top. Naruto smiled uneasily when a foot rubbed against his own beneath the table. Naruto pulled his feet closer to his seat.

"Make it a round of four," Gaara said to the waitress. She punched the order into her console and nodded, shuffling away in her pale gray kimono.

"That's an interesting necklace," Mrs. Tanaka continued. "Is it a gift from your boyfriend?" Mrs. Tanaka leaned forward even more trying to see the small pendant in the dim lighting. Her long black hair fell across her shoulder like black ribbon. The angle gave Naruto a perfect view down her shirt at the rounded breasts. Naruto nodded uncomfortably.

"Biologists say that humans once used scent to mark their mates, just like animals. These days we're not so barbaric, but our instincts have led us to use other symbols instead. For example, that remarkable ring on your finger, Mrs. Tanaka," said Gaara. Mrs. Tanaka looked surprised. Her face warred between embarrassment and uncertainty. Naruto wondered where Gaara was taking this. "It can be a wedding ring, a homemade lunch box, or giving your mate a personal belonging to wear and display to the public—a symbol meant to keep other competitors away." Gaara's eyes slid to Naruto. His green eyes were cold, a sort of hatred hiding beneath the surface—the same look Naruto first encountered when he was thirteen.

Naruto realized he had been clasping the key and pendant in his hand. He let it drop and quickly grasped his water glass with both hands.

"Utterly fascinating," Tanaka commented. "Not that I blame Uchiha for wanting to warn off his competitors. You've created quite a stir young man. I imagine that will only prove more so once this next ad campaign is released."

"I saw the proofs as well," Mrs. Tanaka commented. "I think you're going to be Japan's next big thing," she winked. Naruto tried to appear grateful. Personally he was a little creeped out.

"Sorry to make you wait," the waitress announced. All four of them glanced at their waitress who kneeled down next to the table. She unloaded her wooden tray, placing four small salad bowls in front of each of them. "I'll bring your drinks soon," she smiled. She gave a slight bow, rose to her feet gracefully and shuffled away.

"Great! I'm starved!" Naruto broke his chopsticks and said a quick "itadakimasu." He hated salad, and yet he stuffed it down his mouth like it was Ichiraku Ramen. Silently he prayed that the drinks would arrive soon.

Naruto pushed aside the small nabe pot still boiling over its small flame. "Oh man, maybe I should have worn looser jeans today. Gaara, I'm going to gain 5kilos tonight and then Sasuke will have to yell at me tomorrow when he has to find another model!"

Naruto took another swig of the sake burning smoothly down his throat. He grabbed the bottle to pretend to pour more into his small cup. Luckily he turned red easily.

"You have another shoot tomorrow? Is this related to the Inuzuka Campaign?"

Gaara snatched the bottle of sake from Naruto. "You've had enough of that. Uchiha won't forgive me if I send his favorite model into the studio hung over." He grabbed Naruto's glass and finished off its contents. Naruto noticed that Gaara probably had two more servings than he did and yet his cheeks hadn't even turned pink.

"I'm fine!" he said too loudly. "I'll sleep it off tonight." Gaara handed him his own water. "It's not until 10 anyways."

"Aww, let him unwind a little," Mrs. Tanaka said. She picked up the slim sake bottle on their side of the table and leaned over the table. Naruto held out his small glass, trying hard not to look down her shirt as she bent over excessively to pour him a drink.

"Thanks Mrs. Tanaka," he said, noting that she filled it up to the top. Her eyes had been on him the entire time and not the glass.

"Oops, how clumsy of me," she winked. Naruto forced a shit eating smile and accepted it. He held the glass to his lips for longer than necessary, holding the liquor in his mouth and taking a much smaller sip than he let on.

"Really, I must assume responsibility of Uzumaki tonight. I'm sure he'll thank me in the morning." Gaara grabbed the glass and finished it in one go. Naruto watched Gaara, catching himself when he realized he'd been staring at those plump red lips.

"Indirect kiss," he blurted, not realizing he'd been thinking aloud. Everyone grew quiet and looked at him. Naruto realized his mistake and started laughing. He remembered he was supposed to be pretending he was drunk. "That's an indirect kiss!" he tried to sound more amused than serious. "Wait till I tell Sasuke." He noted Gaara flinch a little. "I bet he'll be jealous," he threw in. Pink dusted Gaara's cheeks.

Naruto grew bold and threw an arm around Gaara's shoulders. "But maybe we can all keep it our little secret," he looked at the Tanaka's conspiratorially and put a finger to his lips to make a shushing motion. "Right, Gaara?" No one commented on the fact that Naruto used his first name so familiarly.

Gaara sighed. "I think it's time that I see Mr. Uzumaki home. If you'll excuse us, I think he's had enough for tonight." The Tanakas smiled awkwardly. "Stay, enjoy the dessert. They have an excellent daifuku ice cream. I'll settle the bill on my way out."

Tanaka stood up and exchanged greetings with Gaara and Naruto. Mrs. Tanaka bowed politely. This time she was less overt with her flirtations. "I hope to see you again Uzumaki, Sabaku," she smiled. Naruto tried not to let his real opinion show on his face. He was certain she did, and probably hoping her husband wouldn't tag along next time.

Naruto stumbled a little when he climbed free of his seat. "Whoa, where did that step come from," he smiled, exaggerating his dizziness. Gaara's hand pressed against his lower back, trying to help steady him.

"Good night, Mr. Tanaka, Mrs. Tanaka." He got to his feet slowly, careful to clear the cushions and the high step back onto the floor. Naruto took slightly wobbly steps, Gaara following slowly behind him. He sat on the floor while he put his shoes back on. He noted that Gaara used his shoulder to step down onto the floor and slip into his own shoes.

Both men were quiet on the way out of the restaurant. Their waitress bowed to them and thanked them for their patronage on their way out. Gaara settled the tab and led him back to the elevator.

As soon as the doors shut behind them, Gaara punched the lobby button and leaned against the elevator wall.

"Call Uchiha. Tell him to pick you up in the front of the restaurant."

"What about you?" Naruto asked. He noted Gaara's cheeks were a little more flushed than they were minutes before. Gaara closed his eyes while the elevator descended.

"I'll catch a cab. No use making Uchiha's driver go in completely opposite directions. You'll get home sooner that way."

"Hey Gaara, are you feeling okay?" The elevator reached the bottom and Gaara stumbled out a little more wobbly than he was before.

"I'm fine. My motor skills are a little off. I took those last few drinks too quickly."

Naruto thought of the two shots of sake he finished in a row. Gaara had been drinking fairly moderately the whole night. Those last two had probably put him over his limit.

"Hey, how about I join you in that cab," Naruto put an arm around Gaara's waist and helped steady him. "I prefer to see you get home safely. Sasuke will be okay if I don't stay over tonight." Gaara hesitated, green eyes looking straight. He didn't try to push away Naruto's arm or turn down his help and Naruto took this as a sign of encouragement. "I'll turn tail if any reporters show up, but if not, I… wouldn't mind being home tonight. I… kinda miss it." Gaara was silent, but Naruto could tell he was thinking. His brows furrowed and he gave a quick nod.

Naruto smiled and helped him take a few steps forward. He held out one arm and hailed the taxi parked just outside.

* * *

The liquor coursing through his body threw everything in slants: the floors, the walls, even his feet taking short steps in front of him. Naruto's arm was warm and comforting at this time. It kept him stable. It kept him grounded.

"How did I do?" Naruto asked beside him. "Besides making a fool of myself."

Gaara smiled a little. If anything, Naruto had handled things well. Even Gaara had noticed Mrs. Tanaka's charms, so to speak, and thought Naruto was either completely blind or surprisingly adept at fending off her advances.

"You held your own," he smiled. He looked up at his friend and caught the necklace swinging just below his neck. The smile quickly faded. "Uchiha's lucky he can trust you." Naruto paused beside him.

"Gaara…" Naruto began. Naruto's hand clenched around his waist a little tighter. "Why haven't you read any of my emails? Why didn't you return my calls? I told you… I had something important to tell you."

Gaara's eyes lit on the small uchiha pendant draped around Naruto's neck. He disentangled himself from Naruto's grasp and completed the few remaining steps down the hall.

"I didn't need to." He fished out his keys and tried to open the door. "I was giving you your space." He tried to reinsert the key again and again, getting angry that he couldn't even manage to unlock a stupid door. He rattled the handle in frustration.

Naruto's warm hand covered his. Less clumsy fingers took the key, inserted it calmly and turned the lock.

"Is that what you really think?" His hand didn't move. He kept the door closed, keeping Gaara trapped between the door and the warm body just behind him. The position was familiar.

Gaara forced the door open and stepped inside. He left Naruto's question unanswered. "Now is not the time for this conversation," he said more rationally than he felt. He kicked off his shoes and stumbled into the entryway, flipping on the light and moving towards his bedroom.

A hand grabbed him and whirled him around. Gaara was suddenly being pressed against the wall, Naruto's flashing blue eyes staring him down angrily.

"You've been avoiding me since Wednesday. You haven't given me a single chance to explain myself… or any of this! How can you possibly know what I have to say?"

Gaara yanked on the uchiha pendant attached to the small key, tugging Naruto's face closer. "I think this says enough, don't you? Go home Naruto. Uchiha is waiting for you."

He tried to push Naruto away but the heavier man tightened his grip. He winced slightly at the pain in his wrists.

"I _am_ home Gaara. _This_ is my home. You can't turn me away so easily." Gaara's limbs trembled with rage. In one burst of anger he pushed Naruto and pressed him against the opposite wall.

"_You_ don't understand, do you? You shouldn't be here. Thanks to your boyfriend's public declaration, you belong to him. If the public finds out you're living with another man, it will destroy both our reputations. You _can't_ live here anymore."

Gaara clenched his jaw. Saying it aloud hurt much more than he thought it would.

Naruto's face softened. His body slowly began to relax. Blue eyes searched his face. "I'm willing to take that risk. Why aren't you?"

Gaara shook his head. "It's different now. Everything is different." Gaara relaxed his grip on Naruto's wrists.

"So you're kicking me out? Just like that? You don't even want to hear what I have to say?" Gaara wished there could have been some malice behind those words. It would have made keeping up the anger so much easier.

Something inside him started to crack. Part of him knew this was what would happen. Part of him wanted to deny it. He finally realized he loved his best friend and now he had to say good-bye. "I can't do it, Naruto. I _can't_." _It's too painful._ His eyes slid down to Naruto's necklace once more, wishing he had the strength to rip it off his neck, wishing he had the strength to put his heart out on the line.

"Give me one good reason why," Naruto ground out. He pressed forward, trying to break free of Gaara's grasp. Gaara felt a physical jolt when their bodies came in contact. He pushed back against Naruto, breathing harder when his torso pressed against the warm body. He could feel the metal ridges of the key digging harshly into his chest.

"Because," Gaara panted. His green eyes dipped from Naruto's angry blue eyes to his pouty lips and shoved his mouth against Naruto's roughly. Their teeth struck like stones, the resulting sparks shocking him down to his toes.

Gaara growled, biting the other lip harshly while his fingers dug against the wrists no longer trying to push him away. Naruto gasped, his bottom lip brushing against Gaara's own. Naruto's body wriggled against his, his tongue chasing Gaara's when he pulled away to breathe. Gaara's tongue twisted around the smooth muscle, pushing Naruto's head back until his head knocked against the wall. Naruto's hips wriggled against his and Gaara moaned. He could feel the other man's cock practically leap against him. He rubbed his hips against those tight jeans and savored Naruto's whimpers.

Naruto turned his head, mouth opening into a groan. Gaara latched onto Naruto's neck, suckling the sensitive skin just above his pulse. Naruto shuddered. "Gaara…," he whispered in a guttural moan. Two large hands grasped his hips, pulling their bodies together. Suddenly Naruto's body froze. "Gaara!" he said more urgently. Naruto's arms released him, pressing against his chest and creating some distance between them. "We shouldn't be doing this. Not… not like this." Naruto looked away guiltily. Gaara tried to ignore him. He pressed forward again trying to kiss him to make him shut up, but Naruto pushed him away. "We both drank a little too much tonight. You're drunk and I'm drunk. We… should talk about this in the morning… when we're thinking a little more clearly."

"You mean when we're half naked and in front of the cameras?" Gaara's spat. Gaara shoved Naruto's hands away from him. He suddenly regretted ever agreeing to the second photo shoot. Tomorrow it would be back to business and Gaara would have to pretend to be Naruto's lover while Sasuke's critical eye kept him in check. Gaara could feel the rage boiling.

He shoved Naruto against the wall and started down the hall angrily.

"Gaara…" Naruto said. "I," Gaara paused. He turned to look at his roommate, to show him he was listening. Naruto ran a hand through his tousled blond hair. "I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

Gaara was quiet. He watched Naruto quietly for a moment, waiting for more, waiting for him to tell him why he was in the wrong, why he would feel like a fool tomorrow. Naruto didn't say anything. Instead he looked at Gaara uncomfortably. "I should go to sleep. We… have to be up fairly early tomorrow." He slipped by carefully and walked briskly down the hall. "I'll see you in the morning." He closed his bedroom door behind him.

Gaara stared at his closed door for minutes after, standing in the dim hallway while his blood still pounded through his veins. His limbs felt weak, but this time it wasn't because of the liquor. He kept waiting for Naruto to walk back out, to finish this conversation and tell them why they couldn't step over this line again.

And when Naruto didn't appear, he switched off the light and walked through the dark hall quietly. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to hope.

Dragging his fingers along the wall, he paused when he reached his bedroom door. The memory of Naruto's kiss was still hot on his lips and as much as Naruto's rejection stung, Gaara couldn't get over the fact that Naruto had kissed him back. He hadn't imagined that mouth seeking out his just as enthusiastically, or the signs of arousal pressing against his leg. Gaara had made a move and Naruto had responded.

Gaara's heart rate accelerated with his giddiness. Sasuke knew Naruto was attracted to him. He knew that Naruto wouldn't be strong enough to resist if Gaara was persuasive enough. Naruto's strong reactions to such clumsy attempts were proof enough. And that necklace—that damned necklace Sasuke used to practically brand Uzumaki with was a symbol, a warning just like the verbal exchange in the elevator, to stay away.

Gaara's lips slid into a slow smile. He shrugged out of his burgundy coat, not caring when it slid into a heap on the floor. His fingers undid the small buttons of his vest slowly. He took another step forward, his left hand dragging along the wall while his vision adjusted to the dark. He undid the many buttons to his dress shirt and let it slide off his arms with the vest.

Gaara reached the end of the hall, his fingers feeling along the wall for the grooves marking Naruto's bedroom door. His hand gripped the cool metal of the knob and he turned it slowly, forcing his hands steady despite the frenetic pace of his heart. He opened the door, catching his breath when he saw the vision inside Naruto's room.

Naruto was sprawled out, naked in the shadows. His erection was tightly fisted in his hand. Naruto's eyes grew wide when he realized Gaara had opened the door. He rushed to cover himself with a blanket.

"Gaara! I told you I was going to bed!" Gaara smiled, closing the door behind him and making sure it latched shut. He undid the button on his slacks, zipped his fly down slowly and removed his pants. The sound was deafening in the quiet apartment. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto's voice sounded panicked. Gaara turned to face him, hooking his thumbs into the tops of his boxers and began pulling them down slowly. He walked towards the bed, sliding his underwear below his hips, noting the way Naruto's eyes were riveted, fixated on his fingers with both fear and lust.

"I'm making sure I don't regret things in the morning." He let his boxer briefs slide down to his ankles and slowly climbed onto the bed.


	9. Rollercoaster

Pranksters 9- Rollercoaster

The buzzing in his ears wouldn't go away. Naruto took a deep breath, filling his lungs slowly and exhaled. His eyelids felt like they were too heavy to open. He turned his head on the pillow, noting how warm his bed felt this morning, how comforting the fluffy blanket felt wrapped around him. If only that buzzing would quiet…

Naruto's eyes flew open. He sat up straight and reached for the phone chiming and vibrating on the slim bedside table. He grabbed it clumsily and pressed every button he could to make it shut up. The alarm quieted, asking him whether he wanted to snooze or turn it off. Naruto rubbed a hand over his face tiredly and shut it off. The digital numbers flashed the hour and he realized why he had to wake up.

The photo-shoot, he remembered. He flopped back down onto the mattress and stared at the white ceiling. His last photo-shoot, he hoped. He turned his head to look at the empty spot next to him, furrowing his eyebrows. He hoped things would be okay.

Naruto kicked his legs in the air until the blanket fell off of him. He looked down made a face and peered over the edge of his bed. Naruto reached down and slid the used condom from off his softened length. He grimaced at the uncomfortable dampness and tied off the rubber end. He tossed it into the waist basket next to his bed, relieved when it made it in. He slid his legs off one at a time, clutching the discarded green boxers with his toes and picked them high enough to grab with his hand. He slipped in one leg, then the other, pulling them up and finally making himself stand to complete the task. Naruto let out a big yawn, arching his back to stretch out his muscles and slowly added his arms to make a Y. Absently, he wondered if Gaara was awake.

The hallway just outside his door was quiet. He opened the door and pushed his head out farther, noting Gaara's bedroom door was closed. He wondered when the other man had snuck out of his bed. Not that he expected him to stay the night with him... but still. Maybe just a wee part of him had hoped. Part of him worried it was regret that made him flee.

He crept down the hall on his tippy toes until he slipped into the bathroom. He flipped on the light and winced at how cold the tiles felt against his feet. He shut the door, not bothering to lock it, and stripped himself again.

He winced under the cold spray of the shower. His shoulders hunched automatically and his grogginess lifted. The water gradually turned warm, and then hot and his body finally began to relax. He ran a hand through his hair and tilted his head back under the spray.

What the hell had happened last night?

Behind shut eyelids, his bedroom door opened. His roommate entered the room slowly, naked above the waist.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and grabbed the bar of soap. He rubbed it between his hand vigorously, trying to prevent that sexy little walk from replaying itself over and over in his head; trying to block out the feeling of those pale hands on him. His stomach fluttered at the memory.

The bar of soap slid along his arm smoothly. He rubbed until the soap foamed up and left a streak of white. He moved on to his chest, his back and his neck. He avoided the areas below his waist for a reason.

Naruto shook his head and rubbed the soap between his hands. He lifted one foot awkwardly and bent forward, rubbing the soles of his feet and the spaces between his toes. He tried to think the unsexiest thoughts possible. He imagined Shikamaru in a tutu. He washed his legs vigorously, rubbing hands over his thighs and stopped again. He sighed and leaned his head against the shower wall.

What the hell _had_ happened last night? He squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop thinking about that pale body hovering over him, rising and falling in broken rhythms. Even now he could imagine the taste of his skin, the heavy scent of musk between his legs and the feel of ...

Naruto shook his head. He grit his teeth and willed the excitement between his legs to stop. He knew what had happened last night, he loved every minute of it. But there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that started the moment he woke up alone in his bed. The same uneasy feeling that made him wonder... What would happen today?

* * *

Gaara stood near the refreshments table with one hand outstretched, reaching for a coffee cup. His hand paused mid-air, wanting desperately to have a little caffeine in his system while another part of him felt jittery already. He tried to pretend he wasn't watching the studio door anxiously, willing himself to stop jumping every time someone entered.

"Someone went to bed late last night," Sasuke said much too pleasantly. The Uchiha was crossing his arms as he leaned against table smiling. This, in Gaara's book, could only mean he was up to no good. "Wild night?"

Gaara grabbed a cup out of irritation and nearly sloshed coffee over the counter with his careless pouring. "No one accuses me of not knowing how to entertain," he said. He took a sip of the hot liquid, grateful that it gave him a reason not to say anything more.

"Naruto didn't come back last night. I presume you took care of him," Uchiha said. A brief smile flitted across Gaara's lips.

"He won't be too hung over, if that's what you're worried about. I made sure of that." Gaara downed the rest of the contents in his white paper cup. He avoided looking at Uchiha and placed the cup on the table much too carefully. He thought this would be easier.

Uchiha was quiet next to him. Gaara could feel those dark eyes on him, evaluating him.

"Don't dawdle too long. Makeup is ready for you. Dressing room B." He walked away quietly. Gaara turned his head to watch his back retreating to the center of the studio where his assistant, Matsuri smiled at him. She began chatting while Uchiha feigned polite interest before calling another assistant over to deal with her.

Gaara would have been amused if he wasn't experiencing some odd sort of guilt. He took advantage of Naruto last night and whether the next few hours were awkward or not would depend entirely on how his roommate greeted him in the first few minutes of their reunion. He should have known it would be awkward today. Naruto would have to see his lover and the man he had cheated with all in the same morning. Gaara mentally kicked himself again for running out on Naruto earlier in the day. He shouldn't have run away from him. He should have left a note at least.

Gaara tried not to think about that. Leaving the studio, he turned sharply and bumped into someone right outside the doorway.

"Whoa, sorry about that," a familiar voice said. Gaara looked up in surprise, feeling his cheeks flare up when his roommate stood in front of him. He noted that Naruto's own cheeks were unusually flushed.

"My fault. I should have looked where I was going." Gaara looked away briefly. He stared down the hall at the girl who had done his makeup the last time. Her long blond hair was still swept up in the same style of ponytail, long bangs covering one eye. Naruto shifted next to him.

"You left early this morning," Naruto said. Gaara was quiet for a moment, wondering how to respond. He didn't sound angry about it, but he didn't sound hurt either. A neutral statement…a cautious approach.

Gaara looked at his roommate and tried to smile. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you... I didn't know what to say in the morning."

Naruto's blue eyes softened into a smile. "You didn't have to say anything." He paused. His eyes shifted to look down the hall at nothing in particular. "It's still... a little odd isn't it? We didn't get to talk about it... But I had hoped. I had hoped that this morning was about something like that," he said honestly. Gaara's guilt lightened briefly. It didn't excuse his behavior, but Naruto at least didn't seem angry.

"You're not mad at me?" Gaara asked carefully. His heart began pounding before the words were out of his mouth. Naruto's lips turned up in the barest hint of a chuckle. He shook his head and a dreamy sort of look took over.

He took a step closer and his warm fingers brushed against Gaara's hand. "I couldn't be happier," he said softly.

* * *

When Naruto reemerged in his makeup and underwear, he was surprisingly calm about the situation. He could even say he was excited. He smiled as he greeted the studio assistants and even Juugo seemed to be in a good mood. He was willing to smile at him again at least.

Naruto outstretched his hand and held out a fist to Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but stretched out his palm. Naruto dropped the uchiha pendant with the spare key attached. He smiled like the cat that just caught the canary.

"I take it you two finally got somewhere?" Sasuke picked up one end of the chain and examined it closely. "The chain isn't broken. I expected him to rip it off your neck. I must be losing my touch." Sasuke shrugged and fashioned the chain around his neck.

"I didn't exactly give him a chance." Naruto chuckled. "Wait a minute, what do you mean?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Don't get all uppity. I had some words with Sabaku to assess how jealous our little announcement made him. It was only a matter of time before his dislike of me prompted him to jump you."

"You could have let me in on the situation." Naruto crossed his arms and looked away.

Sasuke smirked. "You could have told me you were giving Juugo advice about me." Naruto tensed. He looked away, caught red-handed.

"I guess we're even then," he admitted. "Just... be really nice to your makeup crew. You should have heard the names they had for you trying to cover up the ...," Naruto cleared his throat, "evidence." Sasuke shook his head and tried to hide a smile under the hand covering his face.

"Well I've delivered, now it's time for you to do the same." Sasuke nodded towards the set.

"Yes, sir," Naruto saluted. Sasuke ignored him, winding his way to the tripod and pointing to the red satin sheet placed on the floor. Naruto stood next to it and looked down at the sheet before looking up.

"Today we do the love scene."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't _all _of them love scenes? Isn't Gaara supposed to be my secret lover or something?" Naruto smiled and chuckled at his own words. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes, but this is the scene where the lover submits to your advances. You'll be sitting in this shot with Gaara in your lap. Make sure the sheet covers just enough of him to hint at nudity but also keep them thinking he's a she."

Naruto frowned. "That sounds kind of complicated." He scratched his blond hair before catching himself and remembering he'd mess up his stylist's hard work. He looked back down at the sheet and began strategizing. Naruto sat on the floor and picked up the sheet. The shiny material looked almost metallic under the bright lights despite how soft it was beneath his finger tips. He draped one end over his shoulder, allowing the rest of it to fall across his chest. The slippery material slid down. "Sheesh, you weren't kidding when you said you'd put me to work."

Sasuke smiled. "The sheet is to help you. Don't feel obligated to get it into the shots. I need Sabaku to look like he's seducing the pants off of you and you to look like you can't keep your hands off of him."

Naruto's cheeks began to burn. Somehow, he didn't think that would be much of a problem.

"What's going on?"

Naruto jumped. Gaara stood next to him, wrapped up in his robe and much more calm this time around about being dressed up as a girl. Naruto smiled to discover that as pretty as Gaara looked as a girl; he was much sexier as a man.

"Great, you're both here." Sasuke picked up his camera. He threw the strap around his neck and turned it on. "As I was just telling Naruto, today is the love scene. Today the lover seduces her beloved." Gaara's face was calm, perhaps because of Sasuke's matter-of-fact tone. Naruto watched them both anxiously; hoping neither of them would look down and realize he was blushing again.

Gaara nodded. His pale fingers began loosening the tie on his fluffy white robe. "Where should I place myself?" The tie fell to his sides and a pale shoulder was exposed. Naruto's eyes slid down the pale chest, to the pink nipple he was sure was sporting some make up of its own after what he did last night.

Naruto forced his eyes away. He told his body to calm down. That now was not the time to get so excited. He forced himself not to watch Gaara disrobe only to belatedly realize he was still wearing his. Naruto jumped up, and quietly disrobed while Sasuke continued to explain today's vision to his partner.

"Naruto, get back to where you were sitting before," Sasuke extended one finger to the taped x on the floor. Naruto handed his robe to Udon and nodded. He settled himself cross-legged on the floor. "Turn your body in three-quarter profile to the tripod. And spread your legs a little." Naruto shuffled. He gave Sasuke a dirty look for that last comment. Sasuke looked annoyed. "Use the sheet for cover if you're so modest today."

Naruto grabbed the slinky material and threw it over his lap. He tried to remind himself that he was fulfilling his end of the deal.

"Sabaku, you're going to sit in Naruto's lap. Not on his legs, but between them. I want your back to his chest so, if necessary, you can use his shoulder to cushion your neck." Gaara nodded. Naruto pulled the sheet back to allow Gaara to settle between him. His heart began pounding a little faster. His hand trembled a little covering Gaara's lap with the sheet.

"I told Naruto this earlier," Sasuke continued, "but you can use the sheet if necessary to help cover up your lack of womanly attributes. But don't feel it's necessary. Be creative." Sasuke took a test shot. He looked at the screen before fiddling with some adjustments.

Naruto couldn't see Gaara's face, but he noted the nod of his head. Gaara pressed his back straight against his chest. His skin was warm, smooth, and smelled faintly of cologne. Naruto would have enjoyed it if he wasn't so certain Gaara could feel the pounding of his heart. A warm hand covered his beneath the red sheet. Gaara's fingers squeezed his slightly, urging him to relax. Naruto tried to force in deep breaths that would help him calm down.

Gaara leaned his head back against Naruto's left shoulder. He turned his face outward to face Sasuke's camera while his right arm rose gracefully, only to spread fingers in Naruto's hair. Naruto snaked an arm across Gaara's chest. He tried to calm his breathing and resist the urge to rub against the body next to his. Naruto's fingers spread across Gaara's collar bone. Somewhere outside of himself a camera was clicking. He ignored the flashes of bright lights, too absorbed in the touch and feel of his hands on Gaara, of Gaara's hands on him. He closed his eyes and bent his nose to the red curls and inhaled. Beneath the flowery scent of hair spray and designer hair products was the scent of Gaara. Though faint, he imagined he had found just a trace.

Gaara's hips shifted and Naruto almost gasped. Naruto realized that Gaara was trying to angle his body, to try to look shorter than Naruto. Naruto's legs were longer, but their torsos were about the same length. It at least put a little distance between their bodies, which was fortunate considering that things were getting a little too exciting down there.

Naruto's fingers ghosted over Gaara's neck and collarbone. He could hear the rustle of fabric, meaning Gaara had clutched the sheet. Naruto nuzzled the soft red curls. He hated that his range was so limited, wishing he could see the dark green eyes or the red mouth. One hand continued to wrap across Gaara's chest, to finger the bony ridges beneath smooth flesh while the other hand wandered. He brushed his thumb against Gaara's outer thigh that prompted a small gasp. Gaara's body arched shyly away from him. The moment of surprise was over quickly and Naruto's thumb rubbed more insistent circles against the thigh. He nearly jumped when he felt a pair of fingers brush against his knee. The barest touch grazed up the side of his leg. Naruto could feel the blush in his cheeks spread to his neck and his chest.

Naruto tried to stay aware of the camera, but he also didn't want to discourage those fingers still massaging his leg beneath the sheet. With some reluctance, Naruto moved his hand away from Gaara's neck. With his left hand he grabbed the sheet that had slipped into Gaara's lap and pulled it up over his chest. Fisting the red material against Gaara's skin, the sheet covered more of his body, tenting over them enough to disguise a few wandering hands down below. With far less hesitation this time around, his other hand slipped beneath the sheet and underneath Gaara's knee. Naruto rubbed the spot slowly, remembering how soft the skin was just below the joint. His thumb rubbed slowly over the knee. Gaara's back began to press into his. He began to wiggle against him, pressing his leg against the one surrounding him. Gaara's fingers traced up Naruto's leg along the inner thigh.

Naruto tried to keep calm. His body was already responding and he wanted nothing more than to pull Gaara into his lap, to have his way here and now, the camera be damned. His fingers dug into Gaara's leg as those fingers moved dangerously close. He tried to steady his breathing, taking deep breaths that prevented him from moaning. He moved his hand along Gaara's thigh, smiling a little when the fingers on his leg lost their coordination and the man in his arms sounded a little out of breath. Gaara's head turned along his shoulder, stretching out his long pale neck. He turned his head to the side again to face the camera. Naruto's lips brushed along the pale jaw. His fingers crept up higher and higher along a smooth inner thigh. He wondered if Gaara was as excited as he was right now. His fingers itched to find out.

"That's good," Sasuke's voice sounded. Naruto's fingers froze in place. He looked around as though just waking from a dream and realized a room full of assistants and other personnel were watching them, eyes transfixed on whatever scene they had just put on display. Naruto averted his eyes to the floor. He removed his hands from Gaara quickly, suddenly self conscious and very aware of the visible proof of his excitement just moments ago still standing to attention in his lap.

"May I have my robe?" Naruto said a little embarrassed. He cleared his throat to stop sounding like a prepubescent boy. Udon handed it to him quickly and he pulled it on carefully while Gaara pretended to fiddle with something, also not moving from his spot.

"Let's take a break while we set up for the next scene," Sasuke said, still looking at his camera and not his models. "Be back here in 15 minutes. Udon, get the other props." The young man pushed his glasses up and nodded before scampering away. Naruto made sure his robe covered him while he stood very slowly.

"I'll be in the dressing room," he murmured and tried not to look like he was hurrying.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto practically rush from the studio to his dressing room. His eyes narrowed momentarily before looking back down at his camera to check some of the shots. He deleted a few more inappropriate ones. No use tempting fate or the press.

"Do you need your robe too?" he asked Sabaku. Sabaku's green eyes narrowed at him. A smug sort of smile came over him.

"If you don't mind," he said. Sasuke grabbed it from the chair Udon had draped it over and held it out to him. Gaara continued to hold the red sheet up to his chest though Sasuke got the impression it wasn't his chest he was trying to cover up. Sasuke returned to his camera and made sure none of the scenes looked too real before putting it back down. Udon was just entering the studio again, slightly red and out of breath.

"Udon, take care of things here. I need to check up on something," he said. Sasuke gave a slight nod to Sabaku and dashed out of the studio. His assistants were loitering in the hall way still buzzing about the shoot. He heard whispers of "getting all into it" and "jealousy" on the photographer's behalf. He yelled at them to get back to work, reminding them that break time was for the models and productive time for everyone else. They all scrambled to their various jobs, effectively clearing the area. Sasuke looked around as he approached Naruto's dressing room. He rattled the doorknob, unsurprised that it was locked and pulled out the master key. Sasuke inserted the key carefully and turned the lock. He opened the door carefully, paused and stepped inside quickly.

"You know when I told you two to enact a love scene, I didn't mean it literally." Naruto was leaning against the wall, hunched over himself, trying to hide his erection. "I watched you two pretty carefully during all of that. Don't think you're hiding anything from me."

"What am I supposed to do?" Naruto said slightly panicked. "I have to take care of it. I can't go out there like this!" he gestured at his crotch dramatically. Sasuke sighed.

"Take off the underwear." Naruto's mouth gaped. His eyes formed big blue orbs.

"No! Not with you here!" He tried to cover himself with his hands.

"You can't change into anything else or people will be suspicious. Take them off. You're not getting your jizz on my wardrobe, at least not when we have another shoot to do." Sasuke stepped into the room and grabbed Naruto by both his hands. He pulled the reluctant man onto his feet. Sasuke looked down and eyed the problem. He was relieved to discover that there were no stains yet.

Sasuke reached for the white hems and began to tug downwards. Naruto batted away his hands.

"No, I'm not stripping for you, I don't ... I don't want you to see me like this." Sasuke would have found it endearing if his timing hadn't been so obnoxious. Sasuke pinched Naruto's nipple and when the hands flew to his chest to save the offended nub he used both hands to tug the underwear down to his knees.

"Get over yourself, dobe. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Sasuke kneeled down slightly to pull the underwear off further. "Come on, let's get you taken care of," he said.

Naruto's entire body froze and a startled gasp slipped into the air. Sasuke looked up to note his friend was covering himself as much as possible with both flat palms. His eyes stared out in horror at the door. Sasuke followed his line of sight to the open door. Sabaku stood frozen in the doorway, brow furrowed as his green eyes darted from Naruto to Sasuke, back and forth as though unwilling to believe what he was seeing.

"Wrong room," he stammered awkwardly, turning away and closing the door behind him.

Everything in the room went silent. Everything in the room seemed to stand still. Sasuke was only too aware of his kneeling position, of Naruto's obvious state and the underwear clasped in his hands. Several weeks of careful planning and manipulation all down the proverbial toilet.

"Oh shit," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke couldn't agree more.


	10. The Truth Will Out

The Truth Will Out

Sasuke leaned his chin against his hand. He stared sometimes at his own reflection in the tinted window of the glass, or at the busy pedestrians blurring past the blinking signs and neon lights of shops and restaurants luring in the Saturday afternoon crowd. He watched them absently while his mind ran over figures, expected times of arrival and imagining what this city would look like once he plastered Naruto and Gaara's photos in every fashionable district and populated station in town.

His thoughts halted when fingers brushed against the hand splayed against the leather seat. Sasuke turned and stared over the tops of his sunglasses at Juugo's concerned look.

"We're almost there," he said softly. Sasuke nodded and returned his gaze to the tinted window. He caught Juugo's gray eyes in the reflection. Sasuke's fingers curled against the warm hand resting casually next to him. The drive wasn't far from the studio to Roppongi Hills.

The silver towers rose from the ground, reaching into the bright Tokyo sky. Somewhere behind these towers was a bright late afternoon sun beginning its slow descent, but it had been a long time since Sasuke had watched a sunset in the city.

Juugo rushed out of the car as soon as they pulled into the driveway. He opened the door and stood straight while Sasuke stepped out of the car slowly. He adjusted his shirt, pulling the edges straight and glanced around. If the doorman recognized him there was no reflection of it in his politely smiling face. Sasuke nodded and was allowed inside the automatic doors. Sasuke strolled up to the lobby desk and smiled at the pretty attendant.

"May I help you sir?" Her dazzling smile revealed every one of her pearly teeth.

"Yes, you can." Sasuke smiled and pulled off his sunglasses. He leaned against the counter and noted the brief moment of recognition when her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm here to see a Mr. Gaara Sabaku. He was supposed to meet me down here," Sasuke glanced at his clock, "but I fear I'm terribly late for our meeting. Could I trouble you to let me up?"

She smiled and turned to look at the phone. "It's very unusual to let guests go on up without a guest list. Let me call Mr. Sabaku and confirm…"

"Please," Sasuke leaned forward a little more. "I don't want to trouble him as much as that. He will feel compelled to come down and really, I just need to deliver a package." Sasuke held up an envelope holding up proofs from the day's shoot. "I prefer to hand it to him myself. They are rather important business documents."

Her rouge painted lips opened slightly then closed again. A smile spread slowly and she nodded in understanding. "Mr. Sabaku did look rather tired earlier. I suppose it's okay… just this once," she bit her lip. She pressed a button and the beige doors to the inner lobby slid open. "Go ahead," she said, nodding towards the door.

Sasuke smiled at her conspiratorially. "You're a doll," he said, stepping quickly before the doors slid closed. "I owe you one," he winked. The attendant smiled bashfully and looked away.

The smile quickly faded as he turned to face familiar elevator doors. Sasuke pressed the arrow pointing up and watched the floor count make it's way down. He tapped the manila envelope against his leg impatiently. The first obstacle was down. Next came the hard one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Garra dabbed his hair with the cream colored towel, careful to squeeze the ends of any excess water. He padded across the hardwood floor with bare feet, not willing to be bothered with the task of searching out his slippers at the moment. The afternoon light spilled through the large window, softened only by the thin, gauzy curtain.

Somewhere, for someone, it was probably a very nice day. Gaara, on the other hand, felt like sliding the heavy curtains shut and blocking out any reminders that this wretched day was not over yet.

He draped his towel over the dining room chair, a habit of Naruto's, he reflected with grim amusement and dragged his feet into the kitchen. He ignored the chill of the tiles against his bare feet, opened the freezer and pulled out his special blend of coffee. He opened the package, inhaled deeply and willed the delicious fragrance to somehow calm him. He was calm, he told himself, taking another deep breath. He was calm, he thought again.

Gaara closed the freezer and moved towards the coffeemaker on the counter.

Who was he kidding? He thought and pulled out the measuring cup. If he had his way he would bash in Uchiha's face. And then he would tape that smarmy bastard's eyes open and make him watch every second of Naruto's enraptured face as Gaara sucked him off.

Gaara clenched his jaw. He could feel the rage building beneath his skin. He tightened his fingers into a fist, flexed and repeated. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to stay cool, calm, and unaffected. Gaara had started the fight and it was only a matter of time before Uchiha struck back. Now that he had, Gaara could either turn the other cheek or deal the next blow.

Gaara set up the coffeemaker and watched it brew. Each drop of dark liquid reminded him of the black eyes that scrutinized him all morning.

Anger aside, it didn't make it any less painful. That last blow still stung like a physical punch to the gut. Naruto's regret-filled eyes ate away at him with their hurt and concern. Had the regret been over being with Uchiha or being caught? Did he regret their actions last night having been reminded of Uchiha's prowess this morning?

Gaara legs felt weak. He held onto the counter and tried not to think it, tried not to even let it enter his mind.

_Was Uchiha better in bed?_

Gaara leaned over the counter on both elbows and held his head in both hands. Now was not the time to obsess over stupid details. Now was not the time to torture himself with what ifs. He tried to cling onto the secret exchange between them in the morning: Naruto's smile, the soft brush of their hands, the way their bodies responded to one another so easily in front of Uchiha's lens...

Or maybe it was because Uchiha was there, the sadist in him suggested.

_But Naruto is attracted to me_, his mind warred on. He thumped his head against the cupboard, hating the way his mind kept looping down the same circular argument. He needed to get a grip, to formulate his counter-attack. He needed to stop doubting himself and face his roommate. He needed to know where Naruto stood in all of this.

A slight thumping caught his attention. He raised his head and strained to hear over the coffee maker. He heard another thumping and stood up straight. He tried to tidy his still damp locks and made sure the tie at the waist of his black robe was secure.

The knocking was much more evident from the kitchen doorway. "I'll be right there," he shouted and wondered if Naruto had perhaps forgotten his key. His heart began to race at the thought of Naruto being on the other side of that door. As much as he knew he needed to talk to the blond in question, he wasn't sure he was actually ready for the confrontation.

Gaara kept his hands steady as he threw the lock. He took a quick look out the peep hole and paused. His nervousness instantly turned into ire. Gaara pushed open the door.

"Can I help you?" he looked down his nose at the hand posed to knock again. Uchiha lowered his hand and held out a A-4 sized manila envelope.

"You left before I could show these to you."

Gaara held the door open with his foot and crossed his arms. "I wasn't aware Uchiha Sasuke, famed model and photographer, is a delivery boy in his free time. You could have left it with my assistant." Gaara grabbed the offered envelope and removed his foot. "Have a nice day."

Uchiha's hand shot out and caught the door from slamming shut. "And we need to talk." He pushed the heavy door open and stepped forward. "About Naruto."

Gaara paused and carefully observed Uchiha. He took care not to crush the proofs in his hand. Gaara stood up a little straighter. His eyes narrowed in on the quiet intruder stepping into the entryway and closing the door behind him.

"I know you fucked him." The words came out smooth, calm, and his lips quirked up as if this idea was amusing. Gaara's anger simmered beneath his skin. He could feel every fiber of his skin burning with a hatred for the smug, overconfident bastard looking down on him.

"If you want to be technical about it I was the one getting fucked. Though Naruto wasn't opposed to your version," Gaara feigned a confidence he wasn't feeling at the moment. He turned his attention to the envelope hoping to discourage Uchiha. He moved towards the living room, carefully lifting the prints from inside.

"I'm impressed Sabaku. I didn't think you had it in you."

Gaara turned and noted Uchiha's relaxed pose. He leaned against the entryway, body not at all strung tight the way Gaara's felt right now. Uchiha genuinely looked pleased by this turn of events.

"Shouldn't you be angry? Shouldn't you be trying to regain your dignity after that warning yesterday?" Gaara returned his attention to the prints. He held them up trying to concentrate on their contents, only to be reminded only too clearly of what happened in between the shoots. He lowered the prints and slipped them back into the envelope.

"You know what your problem is?" Gaara startled when Uchiha's hand was suddenly coming out of nowhere. The pale hand was taking the envelope from his fingers and placing it on the coffee table. "You take everything too seriously," Uchiha's voice purred in his ear. Gaara jerked away from him, hating the way the other man's breath tickled his ear. He rubbed his ear hoping the memory of it would go away.

"You think it upsets me that Naruto finally gave into his little crush on you? Didn't I tell you before? You're always welcome in our bed." Uchiha's hands moved to reach for the black tie holding Gaara's robe secure. Gaara slapped his hands away.

"Touch me and I'll break your hand," Gaara said. He tried not to imagine those same pale hands touching Naruto; the same hands that reached for others so easily. Uchiha's lips curled up. He stepped away to give a little more space between them.

"I thought maybe Naruto didn't want to share you, but maybe it's you who doesn't like to share."

"What sort of game are you playing, Uchiha? First you don't want me touching him and now that I have you try to seduce me? Does Naruto mean so little to you?" Gaara's body was trembling with rage. He wondered how his roommate could be with someone who treated him with so little respect. How could Naruto fall in with such a depraved creature?

"You mean our little argument in the elevator?" Uchiha smiled. Uchiha stepped closer, invading Gaara's personal space. Gaara took a step back only to be followed. "I must be a better actor than I thought," Uchiha paused. He tilted his head and his dark eyes lowered and raised again, evaluating. "Naruto was so fixated on you I thought I'd give him a little present. Your jealousy was only too obvious. All you needed was a little push before your jealousy did the rest."

Gaara felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He tried to breathe and force the air back into his lungs. His night with Naruto had been... planned? Uchiha had wanted them to sleep together? Gaara backed up a step only to knock his knees against the couch. He sat down slowly, sinking into the cushion.

"Liar," he said. _How could something like that be planned?_

"Oh?" Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't sleep with him last night out of jealousy? Just a drunken mistake that didn't mean anything?"

Gaara glared at Uchiha. He clenched his jaw so tight his muscles began to ache.

"I suggest, Uchiha," he ground out between his teeth, "that you leave, right now. Before I am forced to throw you out."

"But we haven't gotten down to business yet." Uchiha paused. His eyes had stopped smiling.

Gaara relaxed his jaw. "The photo shoot is over. My offices will fulfill their obligations and our contract will be complete. What business is there left to discuss?"

"Naruto," Uchiha said calmly. There was no teasing or mirth in his tone.

"I leave Japan in two weeks. I want all business concluded by then. I want all loose ends tied up." Sasuke glanced at the envelope sitting on the table. "The press will be very interested in my personal affairs upon my departure. I will tell them that my relationship with the model Naruto Uzumaki was ended by mutual agreement."

Gaara's sucked in his breath sharply. "Does Naruto...?"

"He should suspect it. He knows a long distance relationship won't work for either of us. And that's why..." Uchiha licked his lips. A careless gesture but one that found Gaara found irritating at the moment. "I want you to take care of him."

Gaara furrowed his eyebrows. His mouth fell open trying to process Uchiha's words, trying to make sure he was hearing correctly.

"You want me to... take care of him?"

"He's a model contracted to your agency. The broken-hearted model says good-bye to his famous lover, is taken under the wing of Sabaku groups' CEO and the rest will be history." Uchiha leaned against the arm of the couch spinning off the rest of his story like a half-assed advertisement pitch.

Gaara tried to process the words over his disbelief.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Gaara stood up. The anger was returned, but this time it wasn't for himself. Uchiha glanced up at him in surprise. "Who do you think has been taking care of him while you've been gone? Who do you think has been there for him while you've been out screwing the rest of the world?" Gaara stood in front of Uchiha who slowly got back onto his feet. He stood cautiously, careful not to move suddenly like one would with a wild and potentially dangerous animal.

"Naruto and I were _fine_ before you walked into our lives and started manipulating us for whatever it is that you're after. You think you can screw up his life and then walk away guilt free by dumping your responsibilities on someone else? Do you think you're doing the honorable thing in trying to dump him onto me?" Gaara pushed Uchiha's chest with a pointed index finger. Uchiha staggered a little against the couch.

He picked himself up and smoothed out his shirt. "You get your contract and the guy you want and I fulfill all my obligations. How is this not a win-win?"

Gaara snarled before launching a fist at the taller man. The edge of his knuckle grazed Uchiha's cheek. Uchiha's quick reflexes saved him from receiving the complete blow. Uchiha quickly sidestepped his trapped position between Gaara and the couch. Gaara took another swing, but Uchiha was fast and managed to dodge in time. The third swing was stopped by Uchiha's arm. One moment they were frozen, staring at one another, the next Gaara was pushed onto the couch with Uchiha's weight atop him, holding his trashing limbs down.

"I didn't come here looking for a fight," Uchiha growled. "If you'd stop being so fucking stubborn we wouldn't..."

"Sasuke?" Both men stopped and glanced at the entryway. A very shocked and confused looking Naruto stared at them both. Gaara realized then that he was on the couch in a robe that was now riding up his thighs with another man on top of him. Naruto's face turned red, his faced pained as his eyes glanced from one face to another before he launched himself at them both.

Naruto grabbed Uchiha and yanked him off of Gaara. A sickening thud sounded as Naruto landed the punch that Gaara had failed to.

"God you people have the worst timing," Uchiha griped, stretching his jaw and touching his red cheek tenderly.

Naruto grabbed him by the front of the shirt and began shaking him. He looked ready to cry despite the anger. "Is this what you meant by fixing things? You said you'd tell him, that you'd make him understand. Is this your solution to everything? Fuck them and make them your pet? Is this your way of helping me?" A bright tear slid down Naruto's cheek.

Uchiha put a hand on Naruto's. "Calm down, dobe."

"Calm down!" He shook Uchiha harder. "Calm down? How do I calm the fuck down when you said you'd help me and I find you on top of him? I trusted you! I believed you! I did everything stupid fucking thing you asked!"

Gaara sat up a little, trying to understand the conversation.

"Not everything or you wouldn't be here right now!" Uchiha yelled. He pushed Naruto's hands away. "Would you shut up and listen you little ingrate?"

"All I wanted was one thing!" Naruto continued. "One thing only. I didn't ask you to make me a model. I didn't _want_ to be on TV or become famous! All I want is _him_!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the very quiet red head sitting on the couch. Naruto paused, seeming to realize everything he had just said. He turned to look at Gaara with a look of pure regret. Gaara looked away.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I was trying to tell you."

Gaara turned his head to glance out the window. There wasn't even a hint of dusk.

"Gaara please, let me explain. This whole thing, it just started as a prank and then..."

Gaara's head turned so sharply his neck hurt. "A prank?" he said. "Is that what this is to you? Another prank?" Gaara fought the burning in the back of his throat.

Naruto shook his head. "No, not all of it. Just at first. Just let me explain. I never meant for things to go this far."

Gaara rubbed his face with both hands. With the same thumbs, he reflected, that had been glued to his keyboard what seemed like forever ago.

"Get out," he said quietly. "Both of you."

He kept his face down while both of them stood there, frozen, watching him. Naruto moved to take a step forward, but Uchiha stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He steered Naruto in the opposite direction and out the door.

Gaara sat on the couch and listened to the sounds of Naruto and Uchiha bickering in the hall. He waited for the sounds to fade, waited in minutes of silence later to make sure Naruto wouldn't try to return. When he was certain they were gone, certain he would finally be left alone in peace, he sank into the cushions of the couch and tilted his head back. The first tears slid down his cheek.

_Two weeks later... _

Gaara strolled along Shinjuku's streets with his hands in his pockets. He took his time, slowing along a particular passageway and glancing up cautiously at the posters plastered along the wall.

It was unusual to see oneself in a wholly different light. The beautiful woman on the poster wasn't him, he thought to himself. It was another creature constructed, created, manipulated into being by the man whose hand fisted the red sheet at his chest and the unseen camera man who took the shot.

Gaara took a quick breath and looked away. Still, he couldn't stop feeling a slight ache when he saw the image and the almost happy, pleased smile of the woman with the red tattoo. Somewhere inside him was the memory of making that expression. Not in the artificial camera light but in the mostly quiet darkened room of a man who touched him with honesty, or so he thought. And yet, somewhere in that image on the wall was more truth than artifice.

In this part of Shinjuku, blocks away from the overcrowded station, few people milled around. Gaara walked as slowly as he wanted to, not worried about bustling pedestrians pushing him out the way. He dragged his feet, not yet ready to reach the luxury hotel at the end of the street. He thought of his last business dinner two weeks ago, about Naruto sitting next to him and the disastrous events that immediately followed.

Gaara's fingers brushed the smooth surface of his mobile phone. Naruto's unopened text messages were buried somewhere in its electronic memory. Coded in those simple lines would no doubt be the answers to some of his questions. For two weeks Gaara had stared at the small closed envelope icon and paused over a button; he, Sabaku Corp's biggest decision maker and most decisive employee warring over the decision to press a button. The temptation was sharp even now; open the message and put the matter to rest or delete it all and forget it entirely?

Gaara took his hand away from his phone.

It was odd living alone again after years of having Naruto as a roommate. Gaara thought he would enjoy the peace and quiet and the comfort of not having to suspect a prank around every corner. What he discovered in these two weeks that Naruto had been gone was that the place seemed empty without him.

Gaara crossed the mostly empty street and into the hotel driveway.

Smiling faces in uniforms greeted him from every direction. He nodded politely, glancing at the gold rimmed clock hanging over the reception desk. Temari would chide him for being late, or rather, not being early enough. He crossed the large lobby to the escalator rising and swirling up to the second floor. He glanced at the tables lined along the side scanning for a head of blonde hair.

"Do you have a reservation sir?"

"Sabaku," he said, glancing around the bistro.

"Yes sir, right this way," the waiter said, ushering him to a private room set off to the side. Temari stood as soon as he entered and Kankuro wiped his mouth and threw his napkin on the table.

"You're late," she said, holding her arms out to hug him. Gaara smirked and gave her a hug. He wished she hadn't worn her heels. She always looked like a giant next to him. Kankuro gave him a bro-hug as he liked to call them, hugging with one arm and patting him on the back with the other.

"Hey, I brought your car back finally. Thanks for uh... letting me borrow it," he said.

Gaara smiled and shook his head. He sat down and accepted the menu from the waiter. "Have you ordered already?" He glanced at the half-eaten sandwich on Kankuro's plate.

"Pig-head did. I've been waiting for you." Temari picked up her menu, ignoring the scowl from Kankuro's direction. Gaara smiled into his menu. He nodded at the waiter who set down a third water glass.

"Give us a few minutes?" The waiter nodded and left them their privacy.

Gaara glanced over the menu items, not particularly hungry. He glanced at the soup and salad selections.

"So uh..." Kankuro paused, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Are we really gonna talk business or are you going to dish all the gossip on your roommate? Don't tell me you volunteered for those photo shoots." Gaara felt his cheeks grow warm. His siblings would recognize him of course. He had been meaning to tell them about the deal.

"Ugh, can we _not_ talk about his roommate?" Temari dropped her menu onto the table and leaned back into her chair. "That's the last thing I need to hear about right now." Gaara glanced at his sister, surprised. Temari had never been one to dislike Naruto before.

"Come on," Kankuro said, "I want to hear all the dirt."

"Yeah? Well you're not the one whose been living with him the past two weeks!" Temari scowled. "You listen to him mope and moan for two weeks and see how much you like it. Thank goodness it will be over soon. Something about never being able to forget you, blah blah blah... better off leaving, etc. You know that self-sacrificing bullshit people who don't know how to have relationships try to pull."

Gaara frowned at the table. He had assumed when Shikamaru showed up on his doorstep that it had been like the first time, that Naruto had gone to live with Uchiha.

"What does he have to mope about?" Kankuro pressed.

Temari turned a very pointed look at Gaara. "Ask him, he knows." Kankuro looked at his brother with curiosity. Gaara glanced at them both, furrowing his brow and shaking his head.

"Did you really have to get his hopes up? The guy went two years without so much as a bone and you had to go mess around with him."

"Two years?" Gaara shook his head.

"Come on," Temari glanced at Kankuro, "you don't live with a guy two years and not know he has the hots for you and ... .god." Temari stopped. Gaara stared at the white tablecloth trying to figure out what his sister was implying. "Oh god... you really didn't know. All this time..."

Kankuro did a double take. "Wait, seriously? You didn't know your roommate had a thing for you? I just thought you didn't want to come out of the closet." Gaara glared at his brother.

"Oh Gaara, I'm so sorry. I thought Naruto was griping about being rejected. I didn't realize..."

Gaara looked at his lap and slipped one hand into his pocket. The question returned as he held the phone in his hand.

"But isn't Uzumaki dating Uchiha?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes," Gaara said.

"No," Temari said simultaneously. Their eyes met and Gaara lowered his gaze.

"No," he said. He realized he didn't need to read those emails anymore. He had been afraid before, but deep down, he knew the answer.

"Naruto didn't confess, did he?" Temari said. It hurt to see the concern in her eyes. She who was usually the fiercest of the three of them. "Shika told me he was determined to confess that night, but then..."

"The TV show," Gaara supplied the answer. He knew what Naruto meant to tell him that night. It was his own insecurities that had stopped him from listening.

"I don't get it," Kankuro interrupted. "What's going on?"

"What did you mean?" Gaara hesitated. "What did you mean that it would be over soon?" Gaara's pulse hammered in his ears. Temari's face softened. She reached across the table and placed her hand over his.

"Naruto is leaving today, for Paris." Her hand squeezed his slightly. "Shika went with them to the airport not an hour ago."

Gaara sat very, very still. The room was silent enough to hear the clock ticking on the mantel.

_A life without Naruto..._

Gaara tried to imagine it. Day after day of the insufferable emptiness in his apartment, of the lonely feeling that overcame him every time he said "I'm home" to a quiet room; of days without the chairs scraping against the floor or towels not hung on the backs of chairs. He tried to imagine finding that smile only in magazines.

Gaara stood up abruptly. His chair screeched against the floor. "I gotta go," he said, feeling the panic well up in his chest. Kankuro glanced at him and fumbled in his pockets for something. He tossed a set of keys into the air. Gaara just managed to catch them.

"Better hurry. They have a good lead on you." Kankuro winked and smiled.

"Terminal one, North wing," Temari said rising from her chair to give him a quick hug. "Now hurry." Gaara nodded at her and turned. He breezed past a very surprised waiter, not stopping to apologize for the menus that spilled onto the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After she helped the waiter pick up the menus, apologized again for her brother's quick departure and ensuring him that yes, it was an emergency, but no they didn't need any aid, Temari sat down and placed her napkin in her lap gracefully. She took a sip of her water and calmly looked at her brother who was raising an eyebrow at her.

"I thought Naruto was coming back from Paris in two weeks. Isn't this that school thing you and Shikamaru told me about? Wasn't he all stoked because Uchiha upped their ticket so they wouldn't have to fly coach?"

Temari smiled a little and took another sip. "It's not like I lied to him. Is it my fault our brother doesn't keep up with his own roommate?"

Kankuro chuckled and shook his head. "Remind me never to underestimate you."

"I thought that was a given," she smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto readjusted the strap of his messenger bag. He glanced around the busy airport terminal at the lines of travelers waiting to check in. He was giddy, and excited, and as much as he knew it was useless, he really wished Gaara was here.

"Shikamaru, can I _please_ have my phone back? What if Gaara calls me when we're in Paris? What if there's an emergency and..." Shikamaru was shaking his head. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"He's having dinner with Temari. Don't you think she'd call us if an emergency popped up? You made a deal. You could stay at my apartment so long as you got down to work and stopped obsessing over your roommate. Work first. Roommate later."

"But..." Naruto started, halting under Shikamaru's annoyed look.

"Now is not the time to lose concentration. I did not bust my ass on that project to make a fool of myself in Paris. No phone until we complete this project." Naruto tried not to whine. He was too old for whining, or so Shikamaru and Temari told him, repeatedly. Naruto knew he was right. He really did. But that didn't make it any easier fighting distraction the past two weeks.

"Besides, he's not going to call," Shikamaru said. "I told him something when I went to pick up your stuff."

Naruto stopped glancing at the passing faces and looked at Shikamaru. "What did you tell him?" he asked, alarmed at Shikamaru's guilty tone.

"I told him this would be a good break for both of you. A good time to get priorities back in line and that your grades were slipping from all the missed classes and that your new celeb status was interfering with school." Naruto punched Shikamaru in the shoulder.

"Why'd you tell him that?"

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder.

"Because it was true! And because I knew you'd make everything worse in your attempts to make things better. Might as well just delay a few weeks and get you to do some work instead of spacing out all the time. He said he would leave you alone until our big project was finished. I told him you'd call him first." Shikamaru held out the familiar orange phone. Naruto snatched it up and quickly glanced at the long string of missed calls and emails. None of them were from Gaara. "Go ahead, call him," Shikamaru said.

Naruto's heart beat quickened. He nodded and glanced down at his phone, bringing up the address book and typing in the first letter. He took a deep breath when Gaara's profile came up and hesitated a moment before pushing the send button. He listened as an operator's voice informed him the phone was on manner mode. Naruto cursed and hung up the phone.

"His phone is turned off," he said, switching to the email screen. I'll send him an email and explain what's going on. I can't let him think..."

A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him sideways. Naruto was about to yell, nearly losing the bag on his arm, but he paused, barely catching the sliding bag in time. Gaara pulled away from him, leaning over and panting while his hands rested against his knees. Green eyes looked up at him, and he smiled despite the gasps for breath.

"I made it. I caught you in time," he said.

"I'm going to check out the bookstore," Shikamaru said, strolling away towards the kiosk on the far corner. Naruto nodded and watched him go. He turned to Gaara and suddenly felt bashful. He didn't know what to say.

"I . . ," Naruto said, rubbing the hair at the back of his head. "I didn't think you'd want to see me."

"Is it true?" Gaara asked. A line formed between his thin eyebrows. "Are you really leaving for Paris?"

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled. "We're all checked in and everything! I've never been to Paris before," Naruto said excitedly. Gaara smiled bittersweetly.

He took Naruto's hand and squeezed it.

"Just like that? No good-bye? Is that really what you want?" Gaara looked into his eyes and Naruto noted a sadness there. Naruto tried to smile and squeezed Gaara's hand.

"Of course I wanted to say good-bye, but I wasn't sure... And besides, this is what Shikamaru and I have been working towards all year and Shikamaru told me that..." Gaara's brow wrinkled.

"Shikamaru?" He pulled his hand away and took a step back. "What happened to Uchiha?"

"Oh, Sasuke is flying with us too. The scholarship provided for coach airfare, but Sasuke nearly blew a gasket when I told him and upgraded our tickets to business class. Apparently modeling racks up a ton of mileage."

"Scholarship?" Gaara shook his head confused. Naruto bit his lip, worried.

"I wanted to call and tell you..."

"I think I've misunderstood the situation. Temari said you were leaving, that you were flying to Paris today. I thought... " Gaara held his stomach in relief. He felt a chuckle rising from his throat. Uchiha had told him himself. Naruto wasn't one to give up his dreams to follow someone else's.

"You didn't know? Remember that project of mine you tried to sabotage? The one I was stressed out over? Well it won. We won the scholarship for the two week exchange in Paris. How did you not know about this?"

Gaara thought back to Temari's misleading phrasing, to the way she knew the exact terminal and gate of their departure. He realized Naruto wasn't the only one capable of pulling pranks. He would have to talk to his sister later.

"You can say I was... distracted."

Naruto's cheeks flushed. He looked away, focusing on the linoleum floor.

"I've been a fool," Gaara said. "We both have." Naruto grimaced, but he didn't deny it. "Oh God and Uchiha..."

Naruto frowned. "Man, I still feel awful for punching him. He explained everything to me later. Stupid Sasuke always has to make himself the villain."

"Careful, dobe or you'll ruin my reputation," a voice interrupted. Both heads turned to note Sasuke crossing his arms over his chest, shouldering a worn travel bag. Naruto wondered if he stuffed it full of girly products to keep himself pretty on the plane.

Gaara stood up a little straighter, crossing his arms over his chest. Uchiha looked the same as usual: same stylish black shirt, same tightly fitting jeans and a pair of shades perched atop his immaculately styled hair. "I misjudged you, Uchiha," Gaara said carefully. He extended one hand out slowly, realizing just how much the other man had done for him, for his company and for the smiling blond standing next to them.

"No you didn't," Uchiha's hand shot out locked itself in Gaara's and pulled him close. "You're still welcome in my bed anytime," he winked. He let him go and was walking towards the security gates before Naruto could wedge himself between them. Naruto scowled at the retreating back. "Don't take too long kissing and making up. We still need to clear security." He waved. Juugo following closely behind, glaring at Gaara suspiciously. He stopped abruptly and waved back when Naruto waved and smiled at him.

"Juugo. He's still so jealous over Sasuke," Naruto chuckled. "Though I can understand how he feels," he looked at Gaara. "I wanted to talk to you so badly. I thought about showing up on your doorstep about a million times a day. But Shikamaru told me you threatened to get a restraining order if I set foot on the apartment grounds or even attempted to call you. He's been hiding my phone for the past two weeks..."

"Shikamaru told me you were busy. That you needed your time and space."

Naruto grimaced. "I think my moping annoyed him." Gaara covered his smile with his hand. "I guess we both needed some time." Naruto stepped closer, taking Gaara's hand back into his own. "If you only knew how many times I wanted to tell you how I feel. To be honest and come clean about this entire situation..."

Gaara stepped back. He glanced at the passersby and realized they were creating something of a scene. He turned away self consciously.

"I know," he said. "I realize that now. It's why I came. I couldn't let you leave without saying good-bye." Gaara's green eyes met Naruto's. Naruto pulled him into a hug, ignoring the people staring at them as they walked by. Gaara buried his face into Naruto's chest, trying to hide his blush and yet unwilling to let him go.

"It's not good-bye. I'll be home in two weeks. We'll talk then. I promise. Next time I see you, there will be no tricks. No more games and definitely no pranks. Next time I see you, I'm not holding back."

Gaara squeezed Naruto a little tighter.

Naruto held onto him, tempted to tilt that pale face up and press their lips together; to seal his words with the proof that he meant every one of them. But when they pulled apart, he only smiled. He had already done things in the wrong order and with the wrong approach. He would wait until he came back. He would use his return as a fresh start. Next time, he would do things his way.

Shikamaru waved his arms to catch his attention. He pointed to his wristwatch impatiently.

"I've gotta go soon," Naruto said. "I have a plane to catch," he smiled. He pulled Gaara closer to him, pressing his lips to the covered tattoo. Maybe that would do for now. "Wait for me?" Gaara nodded. His cheeks were pink from the kiss. "Good. Because there's something I have to tell you when I get back," he grinned.

Gaara smiled and pushed him towards the security gates. "Itterasshai," Gaara said, the way he used to when Naruto left in the mornings.

Naruto adjusted his shoulder strap and smiled.

"Ittekimasu."


	11. Pranksters Epilogue

I know most of you were worried about whether the last chapter was the end of the story, but I had an epilogue in mind. This one has been cleaned up a little and is a little less lemony-rific than its counterpart on a certain adult fanfic site, but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless. :) Enjoy~ And thanks to all of you who reviewed. It really has been encouraging.

-tsusami/tasukigirl

...

...

Pranksters 11

Gaara tried to pretend like he wasn't checking the clock for the millionth time today. The minute hand had barely nudged itself up half a point as the third hand ticked off a few more seconds. He wondered if Naruto's flight had arrived on time, if he was perhaps stuck waiting for luggage or getting through the long line at customs or immigration. His heart rate skyrocketed when he heard the lock on the door turning.

Naruto threw the door open, struggling to get inside before dropping his bags on the floor with a heavy thud.

Gaara tried to appear calm, not looking up from his position on the couch and flipping through the new proposal for one of his clients. His ears listened closely as Naruto kicked off his shoes, growling in frustration until a thud sounded against the wall.

"I'm home," he yelled, running across the dining room and throwing two arms around Gaara from behind. He pressed his nose into Gaara's red hair and inhaled the scent of his shampoo.

"Did you bring me any souvenirs?" Gaara said calmly. Naruto nodded against him. "Well?" Gaara prompted. He tried not to feel so self conscious under Naruto's close scrutiny.

"I got you a kiss," Naruto smiled down at him.

Gaara raised a brow.

"A French kiss," Naruto's mouth pressed against his firmly, tongue sweeping across his lips and pushing into his mouth. Gaara relaxed into the kiss feeling desire flare in his belly as Naruto's demanding mouth alternated sucking on his lips with entwining their tongues in a fierce little dance. The last time he felt Naruto's mouth against his he had been too drunk and too emotional to fully appreciate it. Gaara felt his entire body sizzle this time like an electric jolt had shot through him with that kiss.

Gaara sighed when Naruto's mouth pulled away. Naruto pressed his forehead against Gaara's awkwardly. "Paris was amazing, but it would have been better with you there," he muttered.

"I have a client in Paris," Gaara said, allowing the implications to hang in the air between them. Naruto smiled and straightened his posture.

"No way, you're not pimping me out to underwear ads or special calendars. I'm done with modeling." Naruto moved towards the entryway and pulled one of his bags closer to the living room. Gaara rose from the couch and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"Not as a business associate," Gaara paused. It was still hard for him to say.

Naruto's body relaxed under his. Gaara pressed a kiss to Naruto's back and to his shoulder. He pushed up on his toes to press his lips against the tan flesh just below the ear. Naruto sighed and gently pat his arm, asking him to let go. He tried to pull away.

"You've waited for this for two years. Tell me you don't want me right now."

Naruto turned and Gaara could see the warring indecision in his eyes. He put his hands on Gaara's chest softly and nudged him away.

"I do... want you. I have for a long time. But that's why this is so important to me. That's why I can be patient."

Gaara smiled and pressed himself forward. His fingers slid beneath the hem of the Naruto's shirt. "Well maybe I can't." He pressed his lips to the slightly parted mouth above his. Gaara's stomach fluttered. He pressed his mouth against Naruto's more insistently, wanting to feel more of their soft touch, their taste, wanting them to be just as demanding as he was. Naruto's hands pressed against his chest and he pulled his mouth away.

"I've been on a plane for hours. I'm going to go take a shower and then I'm going to make myself a cup ramen. Okay?" Naruto backed away slowly. Gaara wasn't pleased but he had to admit that Naruto had a point. He hated long flights. He didn't argue as Naruto nearly tripped over one of his bags and disappeared into the hallway. He listened to the bathroom door clicking shut and suddenly remembered to warn Naruto about the lock.

Gaara started to grin.

. . .

. . .

Naruto pressed his hand against the cool tile of the shower wall. He sighed and tipped his head down rotating the back of his neck under the gentle spray, willing himself to calm down.

The kiss lingered on his mouth like a ghostly pair of lips, still teasing him, still pressing against his if he concentrated enough. His heart beat quickened when he remembered those hands at his waist. He would not let his impetuousness get in the way of things now. He would take a shower and he would eat some ramen and then hopefully he would have the strength for the conversation he knew Gaara was expecting to have tonight; the one he had anxiously waited for all this time.

Naruto tilted his face up, allowing the water to run down his face. He rotated, allowing his back to slip under the water and kept his eyes closed, trying to remember the opening to his long planned out speech. He paused when he heard the bathroom door close.

Naruto quickly rubbed his hand over his face, wiping the water from his eyes and blinked rapidly at the figure that stood on the other side of the glass. Gaara's pale form stood out sharply, a small white towel hanging low on his hips. He reached for the shower door calmly, opening it and placing a bare foot on the wet tile floor.

"I forgot to mention," he paused, green eyes sliding from Naruto's face to someplace just below his belly button, "the lock is broken." His lips twisted in slight amusement.

"You couldn't have warned me?" Naruto placed two hands over himself modestly. He swallowed hard, trying not to let his eyes dip down to the muscular intersection between Gaara's slim hips and thighs.

"I'm warning you now," Gaara's lips curved up. He took another slow step forward, allowing his eyes to linger, trailing up and down Naruto's body appreciatively.

"Is there uh.. something wrong with your shower?" Naruto squeaked a little when Gaara paused right in front of him. His eyes dipped down to the smooth chest, to the pink nipples, to the cream-colored flesh disappearing under the towel.

Gaara leaned forward, pushing himself up slowly. His humid breath warmed Naruto's lips. "Are you asking me to get out?" Naruto could feel the warmth of Gaara's body radiating from him. Naruto's gaze lingered on the red lips. His hands slid to the bare waist, pressing his finger tips against the warm skin lightly, telling himself to concentrate, to just remember the first words of his speech and push the body away. And then all his pretty words were suddenly a memory under the soft brush of those lips.

Naruto leaned forward eager to press his mouth against Gaara's. His hands squeezed the slender waist and pulled the smaller body forward. His bare hips rubbed against the fluffy towel.

Gaara's mouth opened under his and Naruto's tongue pushed forward, sweeping the warm mouth and tangling with the smooth tongue. His earlier excitement crashed over him, fueling the frenzied kisses and groping fingers. Gaara's arms were around his neck, pulling his mouth down, twisting his neck to allow their mouths to fit tightly while he angled his hips to press his thinly veiled excitement against Naruto's. Naruto gasped into the warm mouth, fingers brushing the edge of the towel and fighting with himself while he warred over the decision to tear it off or not. It was the only thing preventing him from throwing himself on the other man entirely.

"Is that a no?" Gaara grinned when their mouths parted. He pressed one palm flat against Naruto's chest, pushing him toward the shower wall. Naruto stepped back and gasped when his back hit the cool tiles, shying away from their chilly embrace. But Gaara's hand was insistent, and his mouth was soft and warm placing open wet kisses on his chest. "Or should I be leaving?" Gaara's wet curls were bent towards his chest. A pink tongue slipped out and ran a circle around his nipple, teasing the sensitive flesh by skirting the one spot he desired to have touched most. Naruto pressed his head against the tiles and concentrated on breathing.

"No," he said. "Stay, oh please..." His hand cradled the back of Gaara's neck, fingers digging into the base of his red curls. The tongue lapped over his sensitive nipple, hot mouth closing over and grazing the nub with his teeth. Naruto groaned and shifted his hips forward, brushing the damp towel slipping from it's perch on Gaara's hips.

"Please what?" Gaara whispered against his skin, fingers sliding along his hip. Naruto gasped when the fingers changed their trajectory, curving inwards toward his groin.

"Bed," he said roughly, "now."

Naruto kept their bodies close as they made their way out of the shower slowly, running his hands over Gaara's naked chest and hips, feeling the small hairs on his body rise in the cool air in the hallway. He only pressed himself against Gaara more, attracted to the warmth radiating from beneath smooth skin. They ambled clumsily to the end of the hall, touching and caressing, bumping into each other in accidental and not so accidental ways. Gaara broke away when they reached Naruto's room, rushing to climb onto the bed, his slim, muscular legs graceful in the simple gestures. He lay on his stomach and glanced over his shoulder.

"Like this?" his eyes crinkled at the edges in a smile. Naruto swallowed and stalked toward the bed, grabbing one of Gaara's ankles and flipping the body over. Gaara gasped at the suddeness of it, cheeks reddening when his entire body was on display. Naruto answered him by pressing a kiss to the inside of one ankle. He trailed his lips up, stopping to press soothing kisses or nibble a particularly fleshy spot. Gaara spread his thighs a little as Naruto made his way up, the bed dipping below his weight. Gaara's breathing grew heavy in the quiet room, small murmurs and whimpers marking every nip.

He kissed his way up his lover's body, pausing when he reached his parted lips. He smiled and slid off the bed, rummaging in a drawer before pulling out some necessary items while Gaara recovered his breath. He tore off the top of the small foil package and slid out the small rubber contents. Gaara watched him with half lidded eyes, temporary confusion setting in when Naruto crawled back onto the bed and began to unroll the condom onto Gaara's still sensitive length. Naruto crawled over him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I want this," he offered as explanation and Gaara nodded under him.

They took their time touching each other this time. Their bodies came together slowly, trying to savor the moment with hands twined against the sheets. They moved carefully, almost shyly like two strangers meeting for the first time; two rhythms not yet in sync.

And when Naruto told Gaara to stop, pausing mid-motion and shifting on the bed, it was to turn his partner onto his back, crawling over him to realign their bodies. Gaara smiled, noting the reversal of their positions from that drunken night.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed the smiling lips, twining his hand with Gaara's and pressing the hand into the bed while his hips moved. He shifted his hips to change angles, eyes widening when he finally hit the spot he had been searching for. His cheeks burned when he felt Gaara bump into a bundle of nerves that made his body clench with sharp pleasure. He moaned heavily and aimed for the same spot again.

His grip tightened around Gaara's hand as the heat inside him brushed that maddening spot, over and over, pitch rising with each shift of his hips. He felt himself close to the edge, tempted to stop, to drag the dance out longer; but his body refused, stubbornly pressing on until he felt himself slipping into the burst of white light behind his eyelids. His body tensed and froze. Naruto released Gaara's hands, slumping forward and breathing heavily into the other man's chest. Gaara smiled at him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled, slightly embarassed at losing control. Gaara combed fingers through his hair quietly.

"Don't," he said with some amusement. Naruto shifted his body, wincing at his own sensitivity and slid off of Gaara's length. Gaara's eyes slid close and he moaned when Naruto's hand wrapped around the hard length and slid up.

"I'll have to make it up to you of course," he sighed, pressing his lips to Gaara's neck and suckling the sensitive spot near his pulse while his hand continued to stroke. Gaara didn't last long, arching his back after the fourth or fifth stroke, coming with a sharp inhalation of breath.

Quiet in everything, Naruto thought with amusement. He shifted onto his side to stretch his body alongside Gaara's. Gaara took deep breaths, resting one hand on his chest while the other covered his eyes. Naruto took the hand covering Gaara's face and entwined their fingers, relocating it to the spot above Gaara's head.

"I was planning to talk to you before we did all that." His fingers brushed the soft skin at his wrist, just below the palm. "You kind of ruined my plans. I was going to do the respectable thing and tell you my feelings before jumping you."

"Did I ruin your plans?" His green eyes shifted to look at him.

"No, I planned to jump you," Naruto laughed. "You just changed the order of things I guess." Naruto grew quiet and smiled at Gaara gently. His thumb brushed against the open palm softly. "I missed you," he said.

Gaara looked away and nodded, catching onto the quick change in tone. Gaara pressed his lips together, biting the edge and letting it go.

"Are we going to have that talk now?" he asked cautiously.

Naruto wrapped his fingers around Gaara's wrist and gave it a slight squeeze. "We can hold off a little longer if you're really dreading it. I wouldn't mind putting on some clothes and I wasn't kidding about wanting some cup ramen."

Gaara chuckled a little and nodded. Naruto pressed a kiss to Gaara's temple and rolled over toward the edge of the bed. He stood up, held his arms over his head and stretched his back and legs.

"I'll be right back," he said, grabbing a pair of boxers from the drawer and ambling into the them as he walked towards the doorway. "Don't go anywhere okay?" Naruto grinned over his shoulder. "In fact, I think you should stay just like that!" he said cheerfully. "I'll be back in five minutes." Gaara pulled his knees up, slightly self conscious now that Naruto had an article of clothing on and nodded. Naruto paused in the doorway, looked at him and smiled for a short while before turning and disappearing down the hall.

. . .

. . .

Gaara smiled to himself in the quiet room. He slid his legs back down and placed the other hand over his head arching his back to stretch the muscles. He shifted his hands sideways, but paused when he realized his wrist was caught on something.

Gaara glanced up and was disturbed to find a fluffy pink ring around his wrist. He had presumed that the soft texture he felt earlier was the blanket or the pillow and not this odd accessory that seemed misplaced in the rather masculine room. He lifted his wrist and traced the chain to the matching cuff currently locked around the headboard.

Gaara flashbacked to Naruto's amused smile just minutes before, his request that he stay just as he is. His eyes widened in slight panic.

"NARUTO!!!"

- The End -


End file.
